Quand soufflent les vents d'Orient
by Feliciachan
Summary: Cinq ans. Cela fait cinq ans qu'il est à lui, qu'il a perdu son droit à la liberté. Mais quand le changement lui tombe littéralement dans les pattes, sous la forme d'un petit fauve orangé, Grimmjow Jaggerjack trouve soudain ses chaines bien trop courtes à son goût. De son côté, Aizen Sosuke est loin d'être d'accord pour laisser son chaton s'enfuir. UA, SLASH YAOI, SM, THERIANTROPIE
1. Chapter 1 : Dzhari

Mes salutations les plus distinguées, Ô jeune être audacieux, toi qui t'aventures ici.

Faisons les présentations, si tu le veux bien. Ton hôte, que je suis donc, est ravie que tu lises ses mots.

Je me nomme Feliciachan.

Après des années d'errances et de pèlerinage dans les multiples confins de ce site, je me suis décidée à passer de l'autre côté et, après avoir retenu mon souffle, j'ai franchi la limite invisible qui sépare les simples lecteurs du monde merveilleux et cruel des auteurs de fanfics.

Je te présente donc le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction :

 **Quand soufflent les vents d'Orient** OU **Les Charognards se cachent pour ronronner et danser**

Oui, tout à fait, il y a deux titres. Problem ?

Il s'agit d'un UA, et on y parle de relations **entre** hommes. Mes chers petits prudes, jeunes enfants et autres homophobes, vous connaissez la sortie. Ça nous fera gagner du temps, je vous assure.

Le **rating M** n'est pas là pour rien (bien que je commence doucement, je ne suis pas une sauvage non plus). Il y aura du slash. Je ne fais pas toujours dans la dentelle.

Mon histoire et son univers ont trait avec les thériantropes, donc pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas, j'expliciterai tout cela plus tard, et je ne peux que vivement vous conseiller l'œuvre de KOTOBUKI Tarako, Love Pistols, disponible en manga et en anime.

Je publie ce premier chapitre à titre d'essai. Concernant le rythme de parution, bien que j'aie quelques chapitres en poche, je ne garantis rien, ce sera aléatoire.

Bien, ce discours n'a que trop duré, je vous laisse avec mon histoire.

Oups, j'allais oublier, les personnages appartiennent à Tite KUBO-sensei, je ne fais que mettre en scène ces charmantes marionnettes.

Place à ce pourquoi vous êtes venus.

Chapitre 1 : Dzhari ou Prélude aux êtres perdus

 _« L'ouverture, l'exorde, le_ _ **prélude**_ _, servent à l'orateur, au poète, au musicien, à disposer leur propre esprit, et aux auditeurs à préparer leur attention. »_

 _Pensées (1774-1824), Joseph Joubert_

Un vent brûlant parcourait les dunes orangées, faisant danser la poussière et les grains de sable. Ces volutes troubles filtraient les derniers éclats rougeoyants d'un soleil couchant et virevoltaient dans les ombres que sculptaient les reliefs changeants du désert oriental. Au détour d'une courbe façonnée par le temps, une caravane se dessinait, progressant dans le clair-obscur si particulier d'un astre mourant. Partie depuis plusieurs mois déjà, son objectif se devinait enfin dans l'horizon, une riche cité établie aux confins d'un oasis, où les marchands espéraient faire de juteux profits. Une ligne d'esclaves suivait les bêtes, avançant difficilement sur le sable ocre. En bout de file, on apercevait par intermittence des mèches rousses, assorties au désert-même, qui ondoyaient sous la caresse du Dzhari.

Au même instant, dans le palais du seigneur de cette cité, un homme, adossé à une haute colonne, contemplait l'immensité désertique qui s'offrait à ses yeux d'un turquoise inhabituel en ces lieux. Il se trouvait devant l'une des nombreuses baies à ciel ouvert, sur un balcon donnant directement sur l'extérieur. De haute stature, il ne portait qu'un ample pantalon clair et sa musculature jouait sous sa peau hâlée au moindre de ses mouvements, animant le tatouage qui courait le long de son dos. Cependant, le plus marquant chez cet homme au regard perdu dans le vide restait sa chevelure d'un bleu éclatant, assortie à ses yeux, qui formait une crinière rebelle retombant par mèches le long de son visage empreint d'une beauté rauque et sauvage. Habituellement marqué d'un sourire carnassier, il était empli de nostalgie et de résignation.

Soudain, l'homme tourna vivement la tête au son caractéristique des pas qui se rapprochaient de son refuge. Son expression se figea un instant lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'identité de son visiteur et tressaillit à l'appel de son nom. Il s'avança avec réticence, se rapprochant malgré lui de l'homme brun qui l'avait réclamé et qui le regardait venir, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Le bleuté arriva à la hauteur du brun qui le dominait de quelques centimètres et qui souriait toujours, s'amusant de l'air contrarié de son bras droit.

Après quelques secondes, son sourire disparut et il fronça les sourcils, semblant attendre quelque chose de son lieutenant. L'homme au tatouage se renfrogna un peu plus et mit un genou à terre, s'inclinant à contrecœur devant son maître. Satisfait, le plus grand posa une main sur sa chevelure, caressant les mèches azurées, puis resserra sa prise et tira, forçant l'homme agenouillé à lever les yeux vers lui, les traits tordus dans un rictus de douleur.

Le seigneur, de nouveau souriant, lui effleura la joue de sa main libre, le regard brûlant de sa proie fixé sur lui, puis se détourna, relâchant sa poigne. Le bleuté se releva et le suivit, affichant un air fataliste, ne sachant que trop bien qu'il avait déjà bien assez agacé son employeur pour la nuit.

Notes :

Le Dzhari est un vent chaud, soufflant dans le Sahara et en Libye.

Voilà !

Un premier chapitre court. Il s'agit de poser les bases.

Donnez votre avis si l'envie vous en prend, après tout, que celui qui n'a jamais pêché jette la première pierre.

A très bientôt, j'espère !

Vers l'infini mais pas au-delà !

Feliciachan


	2. Chapter 2 : Shehili

Mes salutations les plus distinguées, Ô fougueux aventurier, toi qui entres ici !

Sache que je suis ravie de te revoir et honorée que mon histoire t'ai attiré en ces lieux.

Il me semble que les présentations sont faites, c'est déjà ça de gagné !

J'avais précisé que le rythme de parution serait erratique et me revoilà déjà, presque 23h après la parution du prologue de ce récit.

Je voulais tout simplement vous offrir le second chapitre en remerciement pour les 4 merveilleuses reviews que vous avez, pour certain(e)s, pris le temps de m'adresser !

Et également pour saluer les 57 timides qui ont montré le bout de leur nez.

Merci à vous !

Réponses aux anonymes :

Pour **ange** , toi qui m'as écrit pile-poil 1h08 après la parution : Heureuse d'avoir piqué ta curiosité, maintenant je te laisse voir. Un grand merci à toi, jeune PRO ! (Première review officiel)

Pour **Vanillamiss** , ma troisième sur le podium : Eh oui, un Grimmy soumis, mais pas que…Profite bien de la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour avoir pris de ton temps.

Et big up pour Angelyoru et ShiroNeko Nya, en espérant que la surprise en avant-première vous fera plaisir !

Je vous présente le second chapitre de mon histoire :

 **Quand soufflent les vents d'Orient** OU **Les Charognards se cachent pour ronronner et danser**

Oui, tout à fait, il y a toujours deux titres. Re-problem ?

Il s'agit d'un UA, et on y parle de relations **entre** hommes. Mes chers petits prudes, jeunes enfants et autres homophobes, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Pourtant, vous connaissez la sortie. Ça nous fera gagner du temps, je vous assure.

Le **rating M** n'est pas là pour rien (bien que je commence assez léger, je ne suis pas une sadique non plus, quoique). Il y aura du slash.

Mon histoire et son univers ont trait avec les thériantropes, donc pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas, j'expliciterai tout cela plus tard, et je ne peux que, de nouveau, vivement vous conseiller l'œuvre de KOTOBUKI Tarako, Love Pistols, disponible en manga et en anime.

Je publie ce second chapitre à titre d'offrande. Concernant le rythme de parution, bien que j'aie quelques chapitres en poche, je ne garantis rien, ce sera aléatoire.

Bien, ce discours n'a que trop duré, je vous laisse avec mon histoire.

Oups, j'allais oublier, les personnages appartiennent à Tite KUBO-sensei, je ne fais que mettre en scène ces charmants pantins.

Place à ce pourquoi vous êtes (re)-venus.

Chapitre 2 : Shehili ou La Toccata des prédateurs qui sombrent

 _« La sonate, pour un instrument seul ou pour plusieurs réunis, est une sorte de symphonie ; son nom vient de suonare, qui signifie jouer d'un ou de plusieurs instruments ; ce mot ne s'appliquait autrefois qu'aux instruments à cordes ou à vent ; en parlant des instruments à clavier, on disait toccare, d'où l'on avait fait_ _ **toccata**_ _, qui signifie une_ _ **pièce à toucher**_ _: depuis près d'un siècle, sonate se dit de toutes les pièces de ce genre, pour quelque instrument que ce soit », Musique, II, 18, FÉTIS_

L'homme suivit le brun jusqu'à l'entrée d'une pièce qu'il connaissait bien, le bureau de son employeur. Il y entra sans hésitation, un air nonchalant ayant remplacé toute autre expression sur son visage. Son patron l'avait précédé et l'attendait, déjà installé à son bureau. Le bleuté se dirigea vers un fauteuil et s'y installa confortablement.

Quelques instants plus tard, la voix grave et rauque du brun brisa le silence qui s'était établi :

« Te sens-tu dans de meilleures dispositions que tout à l'heure, Grimmjow ? »

Le susnommé leva la tête, plantant son regard d'outremer résigné dans les prunelles d'un brun chocolat interrogateur, puis opina lentement du chef :

« Ouais.

Bien, nous pouvons donc commencer, sourit le brun en récupérant une pile de dossiers qui patientait sur le meuble, alors concernant les affaires courantes, où en sommes-nous ?

Noitra s'est occupé de la négociation avec les chefs des tribus nomades, ils ont tous accepté l'offre.

Bien, très bien, Quoi d'autre ?

On nous a rapporté des tensions aux frontières. Ulquiorra requiert votre autorisation pour s'y rendre avec une troupe armée.

Accordé. Comment s'en sort le n°3 en Amérique ? »

Grimmjow tiqua imperceptiblement, mais se reprit immédiatement, annonçant d'un ton neutre :

« Il est parvenu à infiltrer le réseau et travaille à la destruction de la cible. »

Un sourire narquois fleurit sur les lèvres du plus grand :

« Oh, serait-ce le mal du pays ?, susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. J'ai cru ressentir comme une touche de nostalgie… »

Le bleuté vrilla un regard furieux sur son vis-à-vis, avant de baisser la tête, retrouvant une expression impassible. Malheureusement, ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à mentir et abritaient la peine et le chagrin que son visage refusait de montrer. Le sourire du brun s'étira un peu plus et il se leva, marchant jusqu'à lui. Grimmjow sentit une main froide se glisser sous sa mâchoire, le forçant à relever la tête.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu, murmura-il, son visage redevenu sérieux se rapprochant de celui du bleuté, je t'ai demandé si rester à mes côtés était si peu distrayant pour que tu en viennes à regretter d'où tu viens. »

Son lieutenant serra les dents et renâcla, tentant de se dégager mais les doigts de velours qui maintenaient son visage relevé n'étaient pas de cet avis et resserrèrent davantage leur prise.

L'occidental se résigna et reprit avec résolution son expression habituelle :

« Nan, j'suis pas nostalgique, j'm'en fous ok ? Ça te va comme ça ?

Langage, mon cher, langage, le reprit le brun, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat satisfait qui vira vite au diabolique. Eh bien, oui, disons que ta réponse me convient, mais alors, dis-moi mon sauvage lieutenant, à qui appartiens-tu ? »

Les iris turquoise s'enflammèrent, tout son être luttant pour clamer sa liberté et son indépendance trop longtemps perdues, tandis que les doigts de l'oriental redessinaient la ligne de sa mâchoire, avant de venir effleurer les lèvres pleines qui s'entrouvrirent :

« … A vous …, articula Grimmjow, chaque syllabe lui arrachant la gorge aussi sûrement qu'une lame de rasoir.

Vous qui ?

Aizen, siffla le bleuté.

Allons, mon ange, nous pouvons jouer à ce petit jeu encore longtemps et j'ai du travail, tu sais que j'adore vraiment quand tu me résistes mais faisons court pour cette fois. »

Vaincu, la nuque toujours douloureusement tendue, le bleuté céda :

« Je vous appartiens, Aizen-Sama.

Eh bien voilà, c'était si difficile que ça ?, murmura le brun, ses lèvres frôlant l'oreille du plus petit.

Mmh !, tressaillit le lieutenant en tentant de retenir les frissons qu'avait déclenché le souffle chaud sur sa peau.

Bien, reprenons. Des nouvelles du Sud ?, demanda Aizen en s'emparant d'un nouveau dossier.

Tch, fit Grimmjow en reprenant contenance. Starck vient de rentrer, il doit rendre son rapport demain.

...

Plusieurs heures plus tard, l'aube dansait tout juste au gré du Shehili, et alors que Grimmjow sortait du bureau, soulagé d'avoir réglé toutes les affaires en cours, on entendit un vacarme sans précédent dans le palais. Le bleuté tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir une tornade rousse lui foncer dessus et le percuter, les envoyant tous les deux rouler quelques mètres plus loin.

Alors que l'Américain relevait la tête, sonné, ses yeux tombèrent sur une frimousse renfrognée aux iris d'ambre liquide surmontés d'une tignasse à la couleur aussi extraordinaire que la sienne. Occupée à se frotter le bas des reins, la petite furie marmottait dans sa barbe. Grimmjow eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'étranger lui jetait un regard courroucé et repartait en courant, le laissant là, assis dans la poussière.

Le bleuté regardait le jeune homme s'éloigner sans rien y comprendre quand il entendit des cris :

« Jaggerjack, qu'est-ce que tu fous le cul par terre ?! Rattrape-le ! Il s'est enfui ! », lui hurla une grande perche aux cheveux noirs, suivie de plusieurs gardes.

L'azuré pencha la tête sur le côté, tentant d'analyser la situation, avant d'arborer une mine réjouie. Une chasse, hein ?

C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin ! De plus, le petit roux méritait une correction pour l'avoir envoyé bouler dans le décor devant les autres. Un autre cri l'arracha à sa réflexion :

« C'est quoi c'te bouille que tu nous fais ?! Magne-toi, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! »

Grimmjow se redressa et s'élança à la poursuite du rouquin avec un rictus prédateur, aussi excité qu'un félin en pleine traque, devançant rapidement le groupe des poursuivants.

Notes :

Le Shehili est un vent saharien violent, très sec et très chaud qui souffle sur l'Afrique du Nord et le sud de la Mer Méditerranée.

Et voilà.

Les chapitres s'allongent petit à petit, il faut garder le temps de savourer.

Une rencontre inattendue va faire bouger les choses, semble-t-il.

Donnez votre avis si l'envie vous en prend, après tout, que celui qui n'a jamais pêché jette la première pierre.

A très bientôt, j'espère !

Vers l'infini mais pas au-delà !

Feliciachan


	3. Chapter 3 : Harmattan

Mes salutations les plus distinguées, Ô fidèle parmi les fidèles, toi qui entres ici !

Sache que je suis ravie de te revoir et honorée que mon histoire t'ai attiré en ces lieux.

Il me semble que les présentations sont faites, c'est déjà ça de gagné !

J'avais précisé que le rythme de parution serait erratique et en effet le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je respecte mes engagements !

Je voulais fêter la fin de ma première semaine de concours (et oui la dure réalité de la vie) en vous publiant le troisième chapitre de mon histoire.

C'est également un cadeau en remerciement pour les 10 merveilleuses reviews que vous avez, pour certain(e)s, pris le temps de m'adresser ! Ainsi que les follow' et les mises en favorite !

Et également pour saluer les 185 timides qui ont montré le bout de leur nez. Waouh, vous vous êtes multipliés ! Comme des gremlins !

Merci à vous !

Réponses aux anonymes :

Pour **Falp** : Tout à fait ! Ou peut-être pas en fait…qui sait. En effet, mes chapitres sont courts, c'est voulu, même s'ils s'agrandissent au fur et mesure à quelques exceptions près ! Merci pour tes compliments en tout cas ! De même, j'espère que l'inspiration continuera à m'accompagner dans les obscurs méandres de l'Imagination. Gros bisous à toi et encore un grand merci pour ta review

Pour **Tofuette** : Eh bien, voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira ! Merci pour ta review !

Pour **CornichonMagic** : Honorée que mon histoire te plaise ! Merci pour ta gentille review et mention spéciale pour ton pseudo !

Et toujours un immense big up pour Angelyoru et ShiroNeko Nya, ainsi qu'à Gaya972, en espérant vous revoir !

Je vous présente le troisième chapitre de mon histoire :

 **Quand soufflent les vents d'Orient** OU **Les Charognards se cachent pour ronronner et danser**

Oui, tout à fait, il y a toujours deux titres. Re-re-problem ?

Il s'agit d'un UA, et on y parle de relations **entre** hommes. Mes chers petits prudes, jeunes enfants et autres homophobes, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Pourtant, vous connaissez la sortie. Ça nous fera gagner du temps, je vous assure.

Le **rating M** n'est pas là pour rien (bien que je commence assez léger, je ne suis pas une sadique non plus, quoique). Il y aura du slash et plus tard du SM.

Mon histoire et son univers ont trait avec les thériantropes, donc pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas, j'expliciterai tout cela plus tard, et je ne peux que, encore et toujours, vivement vous conseiller l'œuvre de KOTOBUKI Tarako, Love Pistols, disponible en manga et en anime.

Je publie ce troisième chapitre à titre d'espoir. Concernant le rythme de parution, bien que j'aie quelques chapitres en poche, je ne garantis rien, ce sera aléatoire.

Bien, ce discours n'a que trop duré, je vous laisse avec mon histoire.

Oups, j'allais oublier, les personnages appartiennent à Tite KUBO-sensei, je ne fais que mettre en scène ces charmants adonis.

Place à ce pourquoi vous êtes là.

Chapitre 3 : Harmattan ou La Sinfonia pour ceux qui s'abandonnent à l'instinct

 _« Chaque fois qu'une génération apparaît au balcon de la vie, il semble que la_ _ **symphonie**_ _du monde doive attaquer un tempo nouveau », Giovanni Papini, Un homme fini._

Des cris et des exclamations de rage résonnaient dans les couloirs du bâtiment au fur et à mesure que le petit fauve à la crinière rousse flamboyante traversait les salles du palais tel une furie. Poursuivi par la moitié des résidents de la citadelle, il commençait à s'essouffler et balayait frénétiquement les lieux du regard, tel une bête traquée, les pupilles anormalement dilatées.

Le corridor qu'il suivait déboucha soudain sur une cour intérieure, abritant une végétation bigarrée et luxuriante et un petit cours d'eau qui serpentait le long d'une terrasse dallée de marbre. Au centre de ce paisible jardin d'Eden, on pouvait apercevoir un bassin plus large au dallage ornementé, à demi-dissimulé derrière de longs voiles évanescents aux teintes acidulées, tendus entre les colonnes naturelles qu'offrait la végétation. L'orangé se stoppa net un instant, subjugué bien malgré lui par la sérénité tranquille du lieu.

Ce fut ce bref moment d'hésitation qui causa sa perte.

Une masse le percuta, l'envoyant rouler au sol, étourdi.

Un grondement rauque et victorieux lui fit relever la tête et d'instinct, il eut un mouvement de recul. Le surmontant de toute sa carrure, un homme le fixait, arborant un rictus aussi carnassier que ravi.

Le fuyard le reconnut, lui ayant tout de même infligé le même traitement quelques minutes plus tôt, et se raidit. Passant la main dans ses cheveux à la teinte si particulière, son sourire féroce s'agrandissant encore, le bleuté s'exclama :

« 'Tch, tu pensais vraiment pouvoir filer comme ça ? Noitra va être vert quand il saura qui a finalement attrapé sa petite proie qui court si vite ! »

Le plus petit, toujours au sol, lui répondit par un faible gémissement, les yeux dissimulés sous ses mèches rousses.

« Oï, j't'ai pas percuté si fort que ça, t'as fait pire tout à l'heure !, se rapprocha Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils.

Il tendit la main, et reproduisant inconsciemment les gestes d'Aizen, releva le menton de la petite bestiole sauvage qui l'avait tant fait courir. Les pupilles dilatées éclipsant l'iris ambré de ses yeux, le visage rougi, les halètements hachés et l'air de pure détresse de son vis-à-vis lui sautèrent aux yeux.

Son regard s'étrécit et son visage se renfrogna :

« Drogue, hein ?, grinça-t-il, alors c'est ce qu'ils ont prévu de faire de toi ? Raah, je déteste quand ils font ça.

Grimmjow soupira :

Désolé mais faut que j'te ramène… »

Le jeune orangé lui lança un regard éperdu et suppliant, tentant faiblement de dégager son visage de la prise du bleuté, sans succès.

...

D'un peu plus haut, accoudé à la balustrade de son balcon, un homme observait la scène, impassible. Il avait assisté à l'arrivée en trombe du plus jeune puis à celle toute en finesse de sa propriété. Il attendait maintenant de savoir quelle tournure allait prendre les évènements. Un fin sourire naquit sur son visage lorsqu'il vit la manière dont Grimmjow saisit le menton de sa dernière acquisition. Sourire qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il assista à la suite de l'épisode.

...

Soudainement, le fuyard feula et sauta à la gorge de l'Américain dans un élan de désespoir, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Grimmjow, qui avait baissé sa garde, resta un instant figé avant de se ressaisir et de laisser son entrainement reprendre le dessus. Il se courba, essayant de déloger le jeune homme fermement agrippé à sa nuque et bien décidé à le priver d'oxygène par tous les moyens possibles.

Leur lutte acharnée les entraina lentement mais sûrement vers le bassin. L'orangé, déchainé, savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps, surtout contre un gabarit de la taille de Grimmjow. Il nota d'un regard en coin la présence de plus en plus proche du bassin, dont l'eau reflétait les rayons du soleil, et eut un sourire sournois. Rassemblant le peu de forces que la drogue lui avait laissé, il prit appui sur le dos massif du bleuté et le projeta dans l'eau claire, se rétablissant tant bien que mal sur ses deux pattes.

L'Américain tomba en arrière dans une exclamation outrée avant de plonger dans d'immenses gerbes d'eau. Pendant ce temps-là, le fuyard n'avait pas attendu de pouvoir contempler son œuvre et avait déjà recommencé à courir, de manière beaucoup plus chaotique.

Grimmjow refit surface, crachotant, et se hissa hors du bassin, ses cheveux lui retombant sur les yeux et ruisselant. Il se redressa et son regard furieux se posa sur le dos du responsable de son bain forcé. D'un geste, il ramena ses mèches en arrière et son regard se fit dangereux. Il se ramassa soudain sur lui-même dans un feulement rageur et se lança à pleine vitesse.

...

Aizen, de son coté, se délectait du spectacle, admirant sa splendide panthère qui avalait la distance la séparant de sa proie d'une foulée puissante et gracieuse. C'était vraiment une de ces journées où tout commence bien, songea-t-il avec ravissement avant de se replonger dans la contemplation de son bien en pleine action.

...

Grimmjow avait presque rattrapé l'orangé lorsque celui-ci trébucha s'effondrant au sol. Méfiant, le souvenir de son plongeon involontaire encore ardemment présent dans sa mémoire, l'Américain rejoignit sa proie à pas de velours. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, la respiration irrégulière et désespérée du jeune homme devenait plus distincte pour ses oreilles attentives. Grimmjow, encore trempé, grogna, peu conciliant, et le retourna sans douceur obtenant un geignement plaintif.

La dilatation de ses pupilles s'était encore accentuée, réduisant ses iris à de simples anneaux luisants en périphérie et sa bouche ouverte, ourlée de ses lèvres rosées, laissait échapper son souffle brûlant par halètements heurtés.

L'Américain se figea et, prit d'une envie irrépressible, tendit la main, effleurant une pommette veloutée avant de suivre la courbe d'une joue écarlate et brûlante. La pulpe de ses doigts décrivit l'arc d'une mâchoire nerveuse avant d'échouer au creux de la clavicule, tandis que leur propriétaire protestait et se tortillait pour échapper aux caresses inquisitrices que lui infligeait l'Américain.

...

Au balcon, Aizen fronça les sourcils, et une ombre orageuse naquit dans son regard. Un appel provenant de l'entrée de son bureau lui fit à peine détourner les yeux :

« Seigneur Aizen-Sama ? Nous avons perdu la trace du fuyard mais toutes les issues du palais sont surveillées. Il n'ira pas loin. »

Le brun hocha la tête et le messager referma la porte, laissant son seigneur se concentrer sur le spectacle qui se déroulait deux étages plus bas.

...

Braquant sa vision troublée sur son vis-à-vis, le jeune homme arma son coup et envoya sa jambe en direction de la tempe du bleuté. Interceptant distraitement la cheville qui volait vers lui, Grimmjow, fasciné, poursuivit son exploration, parcourant les mèches orangées et soyeuses tout en immobilisant sa proie.

Ce fut le gémissement involontaire que le rouquin fut incapable de réprimer lorsqu'il frôla son oreille qui réveilla l'Américain, lui faisant lâcher la cheville qu'il tenait toujours. Jaggerjack s'ébroua, envoyant valser une multitude de gouttelettes cristallines, et, interloqué, tenta de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

...

Maintenant tout à fait contrarié, Aizen avait assisté à toute la scène, et lui savait parfaitement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se détourna, et, jetant un dernier regard en contrebas, vit Grimmjow se relever, le corps évanoui de son dernier achat dans les bras. Il sortit du bureau et murmura dans un souffle dangereux, aussi sec que le Harmattan-même :

« En effet, il n'ira pas loin. », avant de se diriger vers les quartiers de son chef de la sécurité et accessoirement jouet personnel.

L'Harmattan est, au Sahara et en Afrique Centrale et de l'Ouest, un vent du nord-est, très chaud le jour, plus froid la nuit, très sec et le plus souvent chargé de poussière. Parcourant de grandes distances au-dessus des étendues désertiques, ce vent sec se charge petit à petit de fines particules de sable et de poussière surchauffées en journée. Lorsque son intensité est très forte, c'est lui qui crée ces 'vents de sable' dont les plus intenses peuvent limiter la visibilité à quelques mètres. Ce vent du désert est très redouté par les habitants. Lorsque l'Harmattan souffle, l'inhibition pluviométrique qui l'accompagne est absolue.

Voilà ~

Yes, un chapitre plus long, j'espère que vous apprécierez l'effort !

Donnez votre avis si l'envie vous en prend, après tout, que celui qui n'a jamais pêché jette la première pierre.

A très bientôt, j'espère !

Vers l'infini mais pas au-delà !

Feliciachan


	4. Chapter 4 : Chergui

Mes salutations les plus distinguées, Ô persistant visiteur acharné, toi qui t'en retournes ici !

Sache que je suis ravie de te revoir et honorée que mon histoire t'ai fait revenir en ces lieux.

Vous savez qui je suis et ce que j'écris, moi, je ne vous connais pas ou peu, c'est selon. Je ne demande qu'à faire connaissance avec vous, chers gremlins, je suis toujours disponible pour celles et ceux à qui leur en prendrait l'envie !

J'avais précisé que le rythme de parution serait erratique et là je bats des records, et pourtant les concours sont finis, je suis enfin de retour !

Je voulais également faire plaisir à une amie qui a découvert cette fic' et qui m'a laissé entendre qu'elle aurait bien lu le quatrième chapitre de mon histoire.

C'est en plus un présent en remerciement pour les 20 délicieuses reviews que vous avez, pour certain(e)s, pris le temps de m'adresser ! Ainsi que les follow' et les mises en favorite !

Et enfin pour saluer les 380 timides qui ont montré le bout de leur nez. Wow, mais vous êtes vraiment de plus en plus nombreux ! Bande de gremlins !

Merci à vous !

Réponses aux anonymes :

Pour **ange** : En effet, notre athlétique rouquin national a regroupé toutes ses forces dans sa dernière attaque, malheureusement, il n'est pas allé bien loin. Ravie de te revoir en tout cas !

Pour **Tofuette** : Holà ! Sache que moi, je trépigne en lisant vos merveilleuses reviews ! Je suis honorée que mes idées t'aient plu ! Voilà la suite qui arrive enfin ! Bises !

Pour **Ayu** : Hey, contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà la suite, bises !

Encore et toujours un immense big up pour Angelyoru, ShiroNeko Nya, Gaya972, ainsi qu'à Aurore Borale, LanaBanana17 et Meikoow en espérant vous revoir !

Et enfin mention spéciale pour la merveilleuse Gamora-bald dont le pseudo m'a charmé au plus haut point et dont la review m'a réchauffé le petit glaçon qui me sert de cœur !

Je vous présente le quatrième chapitre de mon histoire :

 **Quand soufflent les vents d'Orient** OU **Les Charognards se cachent pour ronronner et danser**

Oui, tout à fait, il y a toujours deux titres. Re-re-re-problem ?

Il s'agit d'un UA, et on y parle de relations **entre** hommes. Mes chers petits prudes, jeunes enfants et autres homophobes, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Pourtant, vous connaissez la sortie. Ça nous fera gagner du temps, je vous assure.

Le **rating M** n'est pas là pour rien (bien que je commence assez léger, je ne suis pas une sadique non plus, quoique). Il y aura du slash et plus tard du SM.

Mon histoire et son univers ont trait avec les thériantropes, donc pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas, j'expliciterai tout cela plus tard, et je ne peux que, encore et toujours, vivement vous conseiller l'œuvre de KOTOBUKI Tarako, Love Pistols, disponible en manga et en anime.

Je publie ce quatrième chapitre à titre de gage de ma bonne volonté. Concernant le rythme de parution, bien que j'aie quelques chapitres en poche, je ne garantis rien, ce sera aléatoire.

Bien, ce discours n'a que trop duré, je vous laisse avec mon histoire.

Oups, j'allais oublier, les personnages appartiennent à Tite KUBO-sensei, je ne fais que mettre en scène ces délicieux personnages.

Place à ce pourquoi vous êtes là.

Chapitre 4 : Chergui ou Allemande de couple d'un calme précaire

 _« L'_ _ **allemande**_ _est une danse en couple pleine de médiocre gravité [...] ; en dansant l'allemande, les jeunes hommes quelquefois dérobent les damoiselles, les ôtant de la main de ceux qui les mènent, et celui qui est spolié se travaille d'en r'avoir une autre », (1589), Thoinot Arbeau._

 _..._

« Oï ! Jaggerjack ! Eho ! Allô, ici la Terre ! Tu m'entends ?! Raah, mais quel plaie celui-là, que le Chergui l'emporte ! »

Noitra soupira. Cinq minutes qu'il courait après le bleuté, l'apostrophant de toutes les manières possibles, sans grands résultats. Sa Némésis le devançait de quelques mètres et se dirigeait manifestement vers les salles d'entrainement, sourde à tout signal extérieur.

Réfléchissant quelques secondes, il se stoppa, faisant défiler sa liste mentale des faiblesses du grand bleuté, cherchant une idée susceptible de l'amener à ses fins. Soudain, une suggestion particulièrement sournoise lui effleura l'esprit. Bien sûr, ce plan ne se déroulerait pas sans sacrifice mais à la guerre comme à la guerre, il fallait bien s'impliquer pour atteindre son objectif.

Il soupira derechef, regrettant d'avance ce qu'il allait dire, mais il ne lui restait vraiment plus que les grands moyens… Il inspira profondément, résigné :

« Grimmjow, mon tant aimé ! Ô mon adoré, il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux ! Grimmy d'amour, fais-moi un bébé ! », hurla-t-il à tue-tête en fermant très fort les yeux, priant pour que personne d'autre n'entende son discours, sirupeux à souhait.

L'effet fut immédiat, le corps imposant du bleuté fut parcouru d'un immense frisson et il tourna instantanément la tête, l'air horrifié, sans s'arrêter de marcher, ce qui l'empêcha d'esquiver le rebord de la fontaine qui trônait au beau milieu de la cour, s'infligeant ainsi son second bain de la journée. Il bascula la tête la première, avec un atroce sentiment de déjà-vu, dans une exclamation désespérée.

Noitra, de son coté, assista à la scène, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage, il n'osait pas y croire ! Le résultat dépassait toutes ses attentes ! C'était l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie ! Profitant que le bleuté fasse trempette, il esquissa rapidement une danse de la victoire.

Radieux, il s'approcha prudemment du bassin, luttant pour ne pas sautiller d'allégresse et sursauta lorsqu'un Grimmjow trempé comme une soupe refit irruption en toussant comme un perdu.

D'abord méfiant, anticipant la réaction destructrice qui ne tarderait pas à tomber, Noitra tenta bientôt de toutes ses forces de retenir le fou rire qui lui chatouillait les narines, en effet, le féroce Américain si fier ressemblait exactement à un petit chaton tout ébouriffé, venant de tomber dans une flaque d'eau.

Sortant de la fontaine, le tatoué s'ébroua, aspergeant Noitra au passage et ramena ses mèches en arrière, raloutant dans sa barbe.

Un mouvement du noiraud le rappela à son bon souvenir et il verrouilla son regard ombrageux sur le responsable tout désigné de son plongeon.

« Tch ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux l'asperge ? C'tait quoi c't'horrible déclaration ?

Hein ? T'as dû mal entendre, éluda le noiraud, plus important, Aizen veut te voir.

Le bleuté se figea, oubliant ses griefs.

Pourquoi ?

Au sujet de la charmant petite proie que tu as ramené ce matin, je sais toujours pas pourquoi c'est toi qu'es tombé dessus d'ailleurs, grinça Noitra.

Très bien, dis-lui que j'arrive, il faut juste que j'aille me changer, répondit l'Américain en désignant sa tenue initialement blanche, et qui, à présent, ne laissait aucune chance à l'imagination.

Ah, c'est problématique. Il a dit immédiatement, tu sais comme moi qu'il déteste attendre, sourit le noiraud, je crains que tu ne doives y aller comme ça. »

Le bleuté gronda, lançant un regard de défi à son vis-à-vis qui lui retourna un sourire réjoui et moqueur :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il appréciera ton petit plongeon autant voire plus que moi, mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons …, dit-il tout en appuyant ses dires d'un regard sans équivoque sur le torse de sa Némésis.

Le chef de la sécurité fut sur lui en une fraction de seconde, une main refermée sur sa gorge, une lueur d'avertissement dansant au cœur de ses pupilles assombries aux couleurs de l'océan.

Attention à ce que tu insinues, susurra l'homme félin, je pourrais croire que tu cherches les ennuis.

Loin de moi cette idée, déglutit Noitra, ce n'est pas mon genre…

Le bleuté sourit d'un air carnassier, découvrant des canines beaucoup plus affutées que la normale :

J'en doute pas, mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, je me ferais une joie de me charger de te rappeler le résultat de notre dernier combat, siffla-t-il en relâchant sa prise.

Pas besoin, crachota Noitra, j'ai très bonne mémoire. Un conseil, ne le fais pas attendre plus longtemps, je ne voudrais pas le voir énervé. »

Grimmjow reprit contenance et hocha la tête, avant de s'éloigner dans ses vêtements toujours trempés, non sans un dernier regard meurtrier. Noitra le suivit du regard, à la fois soulagé et désolé, car il ne souhaitait à personne, pas même à Grimmjow de tomber entre les mains de son seigneur lorsque celui-ci était contrarié.

...

Notes : Au Maroc, le Chergui est un vent chaud venant du Sahara. En pratique, il vient de l'est ou du sud-est, passe au-dessus de l'Atlas et redescend complètement asséché sur les plaines côtières. C'est une des formes du sirocco.

...

Voilà, voilà ~

Il s'agit d'un court chapitre de transition dans lequel il ne se passe pas grand-chose, j'en suis consciente. Si vous êtes sages, peut-être qu'hypothétiquement parlant, je serai susceptible de publier le chapitre 5 bientôt, voire très prochainement, mais nous ne parlons ici que d'une supposition !

Donnez votre avis si l'envie vous en prend, après tout, que celui qui n'a jamais pêché jette la première pierre.

A très bientôt, j'espère !

Vers l'infini mais pas au-delà !

Feliciachan


	5. Chapter 5 : Samiel

Mes salutations les plus distinguées, Ô honorable étranger, toi qui erres par ici !

Sache que je suis ravie de te revoir et honorée que mon histoire t'ai fait revenir en ces lieux.

Vous savez qui je suis et ce que j'écris, moi, je ne vous connais pas ou peu, c'est selon. Je ne demande qu'à faire connaissance avec vous, chers gremlins, je suis toujours disponible pour celles et ceux à qui leur en prendrait l'envie !

J'avais précisé que le rythme de parution serait erratique et pour une fois je ne suis pas si tardive que ça.

J'ai fait une promesse en débutant cette histoire et je compte bien la tenir coûte que coûte.

Merci, vraiment, pour les 26 charmantes reviews que vous avez, pour certain(e)s, pris le temps de m'adresser ! Ainsi que les follow' et les mises en favorite !

Et également pour saluer les 513 timides qui ont montré le bout de leur nez. Comment dire…ça commence à faire beaucoup. *Tousse* Gremlins ! *Tousse* Hum ? Moi ? Non j'ai rien dit…

J'espère que vous aurez un jour assez de volonté et de motivation pour vous manifester et me dire pourquoi vous suivez cette histoire.

Merci à vous !

Réponses aux anonymes :

Pour **Ayu** : Merci pour ta fidélité ! Merci d'avoir laissé une review malgré la courte taille de mon petit chapitre 4 ! Hahaha j'essaie toujours d'allécher mes lecteurs ! Encore merci à toi !

Pour **Tofuette** : Merci pour ces compliments ! Contente que ça t'ai fait rire ! Merci beaucoup pour cette nouvelle review de ta part ! A très bientôt j'espère !

Encore et toujours un immense big up pour Angelyoru, Aurore Borale, et à Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache en espérant vous revoir bientôt !

Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous me rendez heureuse lorsque je vois que vous aimez ce que je fais et surtout quand vous me le dites.

Et enfin une mention extra-spéciale pour la géniale Gamora-bald qui a découvert la joie des sous-entendus dans les fanfictions !

Je vous présente le cinquième chapitre de mon histoire :

 **Quand soufflent les vents d'Orient** OU **Les Charognards se cachent pour ronronner et danser**

Oui, tout à fait, il y a toujours deux titres. Re-re-re-re-problem ?

Il s'agit d'un UA, et on y parle de relations **entre** hommes. Mes chers petits prudes, jeunes enfants et autres homophobes, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Pourtant, vous connaissez la sortie. Ça nous fera gagner du temps, je vous assure.

Le **rating M** n'est pas là pour rien (ça y est je commence, alors pour celles et ceux que la violence dérange, c'est la jolie croix rouge brillante en haut à droite). Il y aura du slash et plus tard du SM.

Mon histoire et son univers ont trait avec les thériantropes, donc pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas, j'expliciterai tout cela plus tard, et je ne peux que, encore et toujours, vivement vous conseiller l'œuvre de KOTOBUKI Tarako, Love Pistols, disponible en manga et en anime.

Je publie ce cinquième chapitre à titre de preuve que je sais aussi faire des chapitres plus long. Concernant le rythme de parution, bien que j'aie quelques chapitres en poche, je ne garantis rien, ce sera totalement aléatoire.

Bien, ce discours n'a que trop duré, je vous laisse avec mon histoire.

Oups, j'allais oublier, les personnages appartiennent à Tite KUBO-sensei, je ne fais que mettre en scène ces alléchants, ô si alléchants beaux gosses.

Place à ce pourquoi vous êtes là.

Chapitre 5 : Samiel ou La Sarabande d'une lutte pour la dominance

 _« La_ _ **sarabande**_ _est si lascive dans ses paroles, si impudique dans ses mouvements qu'elle suffit à enflammer même les personnes les plus honnêtes », Juan de Mariana,_ _Tratado contra los juegos publicos_ _, 1609._

Grimmjow frappa à la porte, tentant de faire abstraction de la transparence de ses habits. Une voix sourde l'autorisa à entrer dans le bureau.

Il y trouva le brun, en pleine discussion avec un homme aux yeux trop verts pour son visage, aussi pâle que sa chevelure était sombre. Les deux se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, et le temps se figea un court instant dans un silence assourdissant avant de reprendre son cours.

Ulquiorra, car c'était bien lui, releva un sourcil, l'équivalent d'un rire moqueur chez lui, se leva et s'inclina devant Aizen avant de passer la porte avec une dernière salutation respectueuse pour son seigneur et un dernier regard indéchiffrable pour le bleuté qui semblait comme paralysé.

Pour des raisons différentes, aucun des deux autres occupants de la pièce ne firent attention à ce départ.

Le premier s'était figé près de l'entrée, son corps massif parcouru de frissons dont ses vêtements mouillés n'étaient pas responsables. Malgré sa stature, il donnait l'impression d'être une proie prise dans les griffes d'un prédateur et seul son regard témoignait de sa lutte, luisant de défi, un discret éclat de crainte fiché au fond de ses pupilles

Le sourire du second s'élargit lorsqu'il constata les réactions qu'il avait suscitées et, par pur plaisir, se repassa mentalement la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu.

...

Son beau félin avait franchi le seuil dans une tenue plus qu'appréciable et là, tout était devenu flou. L'apparence de son chef de la sécurité avait instantanément annihilé tout contrôle, laissant ses instincts ressurgir. La libération de son aura avait duré à peine une fraction de seconde, ne se faisant qu'au quart, mais cela avait très largement suffi pour faire fuir Ulquiorra. Quant à sa propriété, elle avait suffisamment côtoyé cette partie de lui pour se placer instinctivement en position de soumission, tremblante, laissant échapper sa crainte et sa nervosité.

...

Revenant à l'instant présent, Aizen fixa sa tendre proie, caressant sa silhouette frissonnante des yeux. Toutefois, ce fut son air de défi qui l'attisa au plus haut point, et souriant voracement, il laissa son regard brûlant dériver sur le corps tremblant qui lui faisait face.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ?, ronronna-t-il.

Grimmjow répondit par un grognement inintelligible sans esquisser un seul mouvement.

Hum ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? Je n'ai rien entendu, susurra Aizen tout en se régalant de la vue du tissu translucide qui épousait les formes du bleuté à merveille.

Accident de fontaine, grommela le plus petit, les yeux baissés, ne remarquant pas que le brun s'était levé.

Il sursauta lorsque sa tête fut relevée de force, deux iris chocolat sondant la moindre de ses expressions.

Comme c'est amusant, toi qui aimes tellement l'eau, murmura Aizen pensivement, tu auras remarqué que cela nous a beaucoup plu… »

Le sourire du plus grand devint féroce et Grimmjow retint un couinement lorsqu'une main frôla l'un de ses tétons qui se devinait par transparence sous sa tunique.

« Mais dis-moi plutôt, comment trouves-tu ma dernière acquisition ? Un peu sauvage mais très prometteur, il t'a plu ?

Il est très, ah ! Très contraignant, ngh … Il m'a, aah ! Il m'a fait courir, haleta le bleuté.

Oh ? Toujours aussi sensible ma belle, apprécia le brun.

Laisse, ah ! Laisse-moii-aaah, siffla l'azuré. Je ne suis, hum ! Je ne suis pas un jouet ! Je, humpfff !

La bouche du brun se nicha près de l'oreille du plus jeune, sa main le bâillonnant efficacement :

Ssh….calme-toi…je savais qu'il te plairait…il est parfaitement ton genre…, souffla Aizen, sa main libre torturant toujours les tétons de sa propriété, je t'avais rarement vu aussi …motivé…peut-être même jamais en fait… »

Grimmjow gémit entre les phalanges qui l'empêchaient de parler et, par instinct, donna un grand coup de croc. Sa mâchoire claqua à un cheveu de la main du plus grand qui fronça les sourcils et plaqua violemment le bleuté contre un mur, replaçant sciemment sa paume sur ses lèvres.

« J'avais pourtant été clair, interdiction de mordre, tu devrais t'en souvenir…J'ai arrêté de compter combien de fois je t'ai obligé à le répéter, dit Aizen d'un ton doucereux. Vilaine fille, va…Tu ne voudrais pas que je te fasse remettre ta muselière, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le regard de l'Américain se teinta de panique et il secoua frénétiquement la tête, suppliant :

Mmmh ! Ngh ! Numpfuhu !

J'en viendrai presque à hésiter, si tu fais de tels sons, mon ange. Ça t'allait si bien…Tu étais magnifique, avec ta mâchoire écartelée par le cuir, gémissant et soumis, se remémora rêveusement Aizen en ôtant sa main.

Tu m'as…tu m'as promis ! Ah...ah…tu me l'as promis !, protesta le bleuté, essoufflé.

Hum, oui, je sais, soupira le plus âgé, je sais exactement ce qui est écrit dans le contrat. »

Sa voix se fit plus grave et il murmura d'un ton rauque :

Je sais aussi parfaitement ce qui ne s'y trouve pas…

Le brun fit volte-face, se dirigea vers son bureau et envoya valser tout ce qui se trouvait dessus d'un ample mouvement. Puis il tira un fauteuil devant le meuble maintenant débarrassé de son contenu et s'y laissa tomber.

Grimmjow s'était redressé prudemment et le fixait, indécis. La sentence tomba comme un couperet :

« Couché ! »

Le bleuté sursauta, puis réalisa ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit, résolu. Aizen se répéta doucement, en séparant chaque syllabe, sans résultats.

Finalement, il soupira et se leva. L'Américain voulut reculer mais son dos rencontra rapidement le mur, l'acculant. Le brun se mit à parler tout en se rapprochant du plus petit :

« Pas de restriction, récita-t-il en faisant un pas. Pas de réclusion, poursuivit-il en en faisant un second. Pas de modifications.

Il arriva au niveau de Grimmjow :

Pas de pénétration, conclut-il, plongeant son regard déterminé dans les pupilles dilatées de l'azuré. Je connais parfaitement les termes du contrat, ce sont tes règles, chuchota-t-il en caressant la mâchoire tremblante du plus jeune, alors maintenant, pour l'amour du Ciel, obéis-moi !

La fin de la phrase claqua aussi sèchement qu'une gifle, et le bleuté se mit en mouvement par automatisme. Il se retrouva bientôt le dos plaqué sur la surface de bois horizontale, ses jambes dépassant dans le vide.

Le silence, uniquement troublé par la respiration rapide de Grimmjow, ne tarda pas à être brisé par l'ordre suivant :

Déshabille-toi, ronronna le brun, le regard attentif.

Le souffle du bleuté eut un raté mais il obtempéra.

...

Aizen embrassa la scène du regard, contemplant sa propriété, et par le souffle brûlant du Samiel, quelle propriété ! :

Seulement vêtu d'un boxer sombre, allongé sur le bureau et appuyé sur ses coudes, son torse montait et descendait au gré de sa respiration agitée. Son corps, tout en muscles, nerfs et tendons, ne possédait pas une once de graisse et n'avait rien à envier à celui d'un Dieu d'Orient.

Sentant son instinct rugir, féroce et dominateur, piaffant d'impatience, Aizen grimaça intérieurement, ne pouvant accéder à ce désir.

« Nous allons tenter une autre approche, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, avant d'élever la voix. Mon beau félin serait-il devenu pudique ? », Questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

L'azuré gronda avant de faire descendre son dernier rempart de tissu le long de ses cuisses puissantes, resserrant les jambes aussitôt après, son regard résolument fixé sur un détail de la tapisserie.

« Non, non, mon beau, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu as été formé », corrigea le brun d'un ton professoral, relâchant légèrement son aura. Grimmjow se retint in extremis de tourner la tête et d'exposer sa gorge, mais ne put empêcher son corps d'écarter largement les cuisses, contraint par le pouvoir écrasant du plus âgé.

Résigné, il releva les yeux et soutint le regard du dominant avec haine, lequel fut traversé d'une étincelle de surprise, qui se mua rapidement en satisfaction. Arborant un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon, Aizen laissa la gravité guider sa vue, rompant le contact avec l'azur des iris du bleuté. Lorsque celui-ci se rendit compte d'où le brun avait posé ses yeux exactement, ses joues devinrent cramoisies et son visage se mit à chauffer.

« Ne regarde pas, arrête-ça, maugréa-t-il en repliant un peu ses jambes.

Je ne fais rien d'interdit par notre accord, me semble-t-il, j'admire juste ce qui m'appartiens, rétorqua le brun. Mais dis-moi, tu ne m'as pas répondu, est-ce que la petite furie t'a tapé dans l'œil ?

Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ? », hésita le bleuté, toujours écarlate.

Aizen fut sur lui en un quart de seconde, ses bras puissants encadrant les hanches de Grimmjow qui se raidit.

« Ose me dire que tu ne t'es pas senti revivre ? Que la traque n'a pas transcendé ton être et tes instincts ? Que le poursuivre alors qu'il t'avait humilié, et enfin t'en emparer n'a pas été …jouissif ? », susurra le seigneur d'une voix suave et profonde, instillant son aura dans chacun de ses mots.

A chaque sentence qu'Aizen lui assénait, l'Américain haletait de plus en plus, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de résister.

« Quand tu l'as eu entre tes griffes, crois-moi, je sais exactement ce que tu as ressenti, perdu dans l'excitation de la chasse, mon beau traqueur », l'acheva le brun en relâchant un bon dixième de sa puissance.

Le bleuté poussa un long gémissement, le regard brumeux, tandis qu'Aizen contemplait ses tétons érigés avec un sourire satisfait.

Il posa ses mains sur les genoux de son jouet et lui écarta complétement les cuisses, de manière à exposer clairement l'érection que son discours et un brin de phéromones avaient déclenchée. A peine effleura-t-il sa poitrine qu'il obtint un geignement plaintif en récompense.

Souriant de plus belle, le brun entama une douce et cruelle torture.

...

Quelques minutes de ce traitement transformèrent Grimmjow en une masse gémissante, dominée par la puissance de son seigneur, et ce malgré toute sa volonté.

« Regarde-toi, tu es déjà si dur, railla Aizen.

L'azuré dirigea son regard embrumé entre ses propres cuisses, perdu dans les nimbes du plaisir, et avisa son sexe érigé, reprenant immédiatement contact avec la réalité.

Aaaah, nooon ! Han...nan ! », gémit l'Américain, mortifié, en se débattant.

Pour toute réponse, le brun intensifia sa suffocante torture et pinça les deux tétons simultanément, faisant tressauter l'érection du bleuté, qui ne put retenir un cri aiguë, le faisant rougir de nouveau.

« Arrête de te tortiller, tu vas te faire mal. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne romprai pas les termes du contrat. Si tu es déjà dans cet état, c'est pour une bonne raison, ce que je t'ai fait n'est pas suffisant sans une réelle réponse de ta part, soupira le plus âgé en passant ses doigts dans les mèches soyeuses d'un bleu d'outremer.

C'est faux ! C'est cette odeur…Je…Je n'y arrive pas, je ne… veux pas !, articula le plus petit, la mâchoire serrée, suppliant.

Accepte-le ! Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es avant tout un être primal, avec des instincts à satisfaire. Tu es une bête, Grimmjow, clama le brun en resserrant sa prise sur sa chevelure, de manière à rapprocher leurs deux visages.

Le bleuté niant farouchement, son expression s'assombrit et il cracha :

C'est ta nature, tu ne pourras pas la rejeter éternellement ! Elle est une part de toi, comme tu es une part d'elle. Et de ce fait, tu es animal avant d'être homme, mon féroce lieutenant ! »

Il relâcha sa poigne et contourna le bureau, s'arrêtant au niveau des cuisses entrouvertes de l'azuré, qui les referma aussitôt, farouche. Aizen soupira, las, et se demanda combien de temps encore ce petit manège allait durer. Les choses allaient beaucoup moins vite que prévu. Son puissant traqueur n'était pas censé pouvoir autant lui résister.

Très bien, puisqu'il en était ainsi, réveiller quelques bons souvenirs ne serait pas du luxe. Il joua vicieusement de son aura, clouant son trophée au bureau et regarda ses jambes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, encore plus largement qu'auparavant, dans un sanglot désespéré de leur propriétaire.

Satisfait, le brun s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'entrejambe exposée, observant l'érection impatiente, puis s'intéressa à un détail sur l'intérieur des cuisses, ce qui fit frémir le bleuté :

« Non ! N'y touche pas ! Tout mais pas ça ! », paniqua-t-il.

Aizen, souriant avec indulgence, effleura la peau tendre sans hésitation, obtenant une plainte de désespoir pitoyable en retour.

Se relevant, la paume maintenant appuyée sur ce point si particulier, le plus grand savoura l'impact de son geste : l'Américain, l'air abandonné, était alangui dans toute sa splendeur, aussi lascif qu'un félin. Il émit un son ressemblant fortement à un miaulement quémandeur mais son seigneur resta immobile, relevant seulement un sourcil inquisiteur.

Grimmjow couina de contrariété, puis inclina la tête, dévoilant sa gorge et s'attirant par la même occasion un regard approbateur du plus âgé :

« Bonne fille, sourit-il, dévoilant ses canines lorsque le même son plaintif franchit les lèvres de l'azuré. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Le mouvement de hanches sans équivoque qui lui répondit le fit jubiler. Avançant le bras, il entoura le sexe tendu de ses longs doigts, récoltant un soupir de contentement, qui se mua en un miaulement indigné lorsqu'il n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'un mouvement.

Vous m'avez contrarié et tu le sais, alors cette fois-ci, tu vas devoir te débrouiller toute seule », explique-t-il, goguenard.

Le bleuté commença à protester en feulant, sortant ses crocs mais une forte pression de la main suffit à Aizen pour le maitriser :

« Allons, calme-toi…Schh…Toujours aussi impulsive, hein ? Vous êtes vraiment pareils », marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, avant d'être déconcentré par le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un frappant à la porte. « Par le souffle du Samiel, plus tard ! », cria le brun, déjà passablement agacé, avant de se retourner vers sa proie.

A sa vue, il haussa les sourcils, surpris :

« Laisse-la tranquille, articula difficilement Grimmjow, ses yeux plantés dans ceux du brun, ne la touche pas. Je ne suis pas ton jouet, et elle non plus, alors arrête immédiatement. »

Le plus grand siffla, impressionné :

« Je t'ai sous-estimé, semble-t-il. Malheureusement, c'était inutile, admirable certes, mais complétement inutile. Tu sais comme moi quel est son statut, non ? Laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle.

Je ne veux pas que tu la touches ! Elle ne t'appartient pas !

Mais si justement, selon nos lois, elle est ma stricte propriété, et tu ne peux rien y faire, excepté l'accepter, roucoula le brun, avant de se rapprocher du visage crispé du bleuté.

No…

Elle comme toi, d'ailleurs, vous êtes entièrement miens ! Vous m'appartenez corps et âmes. Et malgré ce que tu penses, je sais comment prendre soin d'elle », chuchota le plus grand avant de se reculer.

Grimmjow serra les dents tout en foudroyant le plus âgé du regard.

Le brun sourit et fit volte-face, retournant s'assoir. Les jambes croisées et les mains posées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, il poussa un soupir.

« Maintenant, je t'offre un choix : Soit tu es bien sage et obéissant et tu me laisses faire, pour votre bien à tous les deux, je te promets d'être doux, ce qui est rare chez moi, tu le sais très bien…

Soit ?, grimaça le bleuté, toujours étendu sur le bureau, la respiration sifflante.

Tu quittes cette pièce, en assumant le mal que tu lui infliges par ce geste, avec, bien sûr, interdiction de vous soulager, énonça son seigneur.

C'est tout ?

Hum, tu me connais bien ! Evidemment non, ça ne sera pas tout. Tu sais déjà dans quel état doit se trouver notre petit protégé à l'heure actuelle, n'est-ce-pas ? Après tout, tu as bien assez souvent expérimenté la substance en question, ronronna Aizen.

Tss, qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?, gronda l'azuré en se redressant, masquant sa nudité derrière ses jambes repliées, sous le regard déçu de son employeur.

Oh, c'est juste un échange de bons procédés, tu vas t'occuper de la petite furie pour moi et je te laisse tranquille pour un moment. »

Grimmjow releva vivement la tête :

« Tu veux que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de son dressage ?! Ce n'est qu'un gamin paumé et désespéré ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, je refuse de lui faire subir ça !

Tu préfères que je le confie à Nnoitra ? Ou bien que j'en m'en charge, peut-être ?

Non !

Alors fais ton choix. Tu peux aussi me laisser prendre soin d'el…

Pas question !

Bien, le petit rouquin donc.

J'prends pas mon pied à faire souffrir quelqu'un, j'suis pas un sadique ! Tu ne me laisses aucun choix !

Oh si, on a toujours le choix mon ange, fredonna le brun en se levant.

M'appelle pas comme ça !, cracha le bleuté en se reculant sur le bureau, autant que faire se peut.

Je nommerai ma propriété comme je le désire, le réprimanda sèchement son seigneur, plaquant ses deux mains à plat sur le bois. Et maintenant, il suffit ! J'ai été bien assez clément. Je t'ai laissé m'interrompre et prendre ce ton extrêmement familier avec moi, jusqu'à maintenant, sans sanction. Choisis !

Je ne peux p…Hyah !, glapit le lieutenant quand Aizen, excédé, enroula ses longs doigts autour de son érection. Nyaaah, ah, arrête !

Tu n'es pas en position de me donner des ordres. Tu ne le seras jamais, gronda le brun tout en bougeant sa main. Maintenant, choisis, ou je choisirai pour toi, et crois-moi, cela ne va pas te plaire !

Impuissant, l'azuré baissa la tête rageusement et céda :

Je m'occuperai de lui.

...

Notes : En Afrique du Nord, le Samiel est un vent extrêmement suffocant, immanquablement accompagné de violentes bourrasques de sable. C'est un jumeau du Simoom.

Voilà, voilà ~

Yes, yes, yes ! *Danse de la Joie à la Nnoitra*

Il est long ! J'ai réussi, il fait 8 pages Word, youpi ! J'espère que vous noterez l'effort !

Un immense câlin à tous, je vous tire ma révérence pour ce chapitre !

Donnez votre avis si l'envie vous en prend, après tout, que celui qui n'a jamais pêché jette la première pierre.

A très bientôt, j'espère !

Vers l'infini mais pas au-delà !

Feliciachan


	6. Chapter 6 : Simoon

Mes salutations les plus distinguées, Ô patient petit fidèle, toi qui pointes ton nez par ici !

Sache que je suis ravie de te revoir et honorée que mon histoire t'ai fait revenir en ces lieux.

Vous savez qui je suis et ce que j'écris, moi, je ne vous connais pas ou peu, c'est selon. Je ne demande qu'à faire connaissance avec vous, chers gremlins, je suis toujours disponible pour celles et ceux à qui leur en prendrait l'envie !

J'avais précisé que le rythme de parution serait erratique, hum hum … Voilà, les vacances, l'absence absolue de réseau, tout ça, tout ça… Je me suis même faite harcelée par sms par une amie qui voulait la suite !

J'ai fait une promesse en débutant cette histoire et je compte bien la tenir coûte que coûte.

Merci, vraiment, pour les 34 délicieuses reviews que vous avez, pour certain(e)s, pris le temps de m'adresser ! Ainsi que les follow' et les mises en favorite !

Et également pour saluer les 811 timides qui ont montré le bout de leur nez. Wah, vous êtes un peu nombreux maintenant … J'espère que vous aurez un jour un pic de volonté et de motivation pour vous manifester et me dire pourquoi vous suivez cette histoire.

Merci à vous !

Réponses aux anonymes :

Pour **Ayu** : Merci pour ta fidélité ! Contente de te revoir, et que la suite te plaise !

Pour **Tofuette** : Hey, si j'ai bien compris, c'est la dernière fois que tu passes dans les anonymes, bienvenue dans la lumière ;), voilà la suite, il parait qu'elle te tardait ^^

Encore et toujours un immense big up pour Angelyoru, DidiineOokami, Meikoow, Vanillamiss et à Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache en espérant vous revoir bientôt !

Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous me rendez heureuse lorsque je vois que vous aimez ce que je fais et surtout quand vous me le dites. Vous êtes extraordinaires !

Et enfin un bonjour à la plus rusée des chasseuses-pêcheuses-cueilleuses qui m'a tant harcelée et qui, m'a-t-on dit, était fort déçue de ne point apercevoir ma fic à l'horizon, me revoilà !

Je vous présente le sixième chapitre de mon histoire :

 **Quand soufflent les vents d'Orient** OU **Les Charognards se cachent pour ronronner et danser**

Oui, tout à fait, il y a toujours deux titres. Re-re-re-re-re-problem ?

Il s'agit d'un UA, et on y parle de relations **entre** hommes. Mes chers petits prudes, jeunes enfants et autres homophobes, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Pourtant, vous connaissez la sortie. Ça nous fera gagner du temps, je vous assure.

Le **rating M** n'est pas là pour rien (ça y est je commence, alors pour celles et ceux que la violence dérange, c'est la jolie croix rouge brillante en haut à droite). Il y aura du slash et plus tard du SM.

Mon histoire et son univers ont trait avec les thériantropes, donc pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas, j'expliciterai tout cela plus tard, et je ne peux que, encore et toujours, vivement vous conseiller l'œuvre de KOTOBUKI Tarako, Love Pistols, disponible en manga et en anime.

Je publie ce sixième chapitre pasqu'il fallait bien le publier un jour quand même. Concernant le rythme de parution, bien que j'aie quelques chapitres en poche, je ne garantis rien, ce sera totalement aléatoire.

Bien, ce discours n'a que trop duré, je vous laisse avec mon histoire.

Oups, j'allais oublier, les personnages appartiennent à Tite KUBO-sensei, je ne fais que mettre en scène ces alléchants, ô si alléchants beaux gosses.

Place à ce pourquoi vous êtes là.

...

Chapitre 6 : Simoon ou La Gavotte des réminiscences passées

...

 _Describing American foreign policy in the wake of the September 11 attacks, author Norman Podhoretz says, "Far from 'rushing into war,' we were spending months dancing a diplomatic_ _ **gavotte**_ _in the vain hope of enlisting the help of France, Germany, and Russia."(2001)_

 _..._

Le palais du seigneur Aizen avait été édifié par ses ancêtres et avait résisté à d'innombrables assauts et sièges au cours des âges. Sa garde, originellement composée d'un ordre ancien d'assassins et de mercenaires, était formée selon les pratiques ancestrales transmises depuis la création de la dynastie. De ce fait, des armées imprudentes qui s'étaient risquées trop près des murs de la citadelle, on n'avait retrouvé que peu de restes, si ce n'est l'ombre sanglante des massacres qui avaient eu lieu. L'édifice y avait gagné le surnom de « Las Sombras » et sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Néanmoins, la citadelle ne portait pas ce nom seulement pour les âmes qu'elle avait fauché au pied de ses remparts. En effet, le palais s'enfonçait à travers les profondeurs du désert, ce que beaucoup ignoraient, abritant des lacs souterrains et de splendides galeries faites de roche taillée.

Il se trouvait que les aïeuls de Sosuke Aizen lui avaient transmis avec succès leurs grands traits de caractère, et on pouvait aisément s'accorder sur le principe qu'ils étaient tous faits de la même trempe. Une famille comme les Aizen s'était donc forcément faite de nombreux ennemis au cours de son essor. A force, dans un pur souci d'ordre technique, il avait fallu trouver un lieu où reléguer les assassins et autres mercenaires déchus qui avaient tendance à s'accumuler et à prendre un peu trop d'espace dans le palais.

Le seigneur de l'époque, Ryunosuke Aizen, avait fini par craquer le jour où sa garde rapprochée arrêta simultanément 99 assassins, envoyés conjointement par les Fon et les Kurotsushi. Il entreprit alors de faire creuser de nombreuses cellules dans les entrailles du palais, tout en étoffant la toute nouvelle architecture de salles d'armes, de casernes, de réserves et autres passages détournés.

Ces oubliettes obscures accueillirent de nombreux opposants au nom des Aizen, et peu d'entre eux revirent la lumière du jour. En clair, Las Sombras était imprégnée des ténèbres ayant entaché l'histoire de ses illustres occupants…

Bien qu'enterrées, les cellules étaient relativement propres et l'air y était tiède, l'humidité était évacuée par un ingénieux système de ventilation. Ces derniers temps avaient été paisibles et elles étaient, par conséquent, vides, pour la plupart. Cependant, un nouvel occupant était arrivé depuis peu.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux était replié sur lui-même, étendu sur une couche, les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes tremblantes. Son état n'était pas allé en s'arrangeant depuis que ce sans-gêne aux cheveux bleutés l'avait ramené dans les quartiers du harem. Il avait ensuite été transféré dans cette cellule sur les ordres du grand noiraud qui lui avait couru après, et qui semblait d'ailleurs d'une humeur bien maussade.

Mais cet individu était loin d'être son plus gros souci à l'heure actuelle. En plus de s'être fait courser, capturer et pour finir, summum de la disgrâce, tripoter sans vergogne par ce traqueur aux cheveux à la teinte irréelle, il ne pouvait contrôler sa respiration erratique et chacune de ses expirations lui brûlait la gorge. Les paupières étroitement closes, ses lèvres pincées, il tentait désespérément de ne laisser échapper aucun son. Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de se tortiller lamentablement entre les draps froissés.

Lorsque la bosse qui déformait son pantalon frotta accidentellement contre le matelas, il poussa un long gémissement aigu, resserrant davantage les paupières, tentant d'occulter la délicieuse sensation que lui avait causé le frottement de l'étoffe contre son entrejambe. Il gémit de nouveau, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il s'agissait d'une plainte de détresse ou de frustration. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de se replonger dans ses souvenirs, et de s'éloigner, par la même occasion, de ce corps qui le trahissait si honteusement.

...

Depuis tout petit, il n'avait toujours connu que l'immensité du désert, l'aube rougeoyante sur les dunes, le souffle chaud du Simoon sur sa peau, porteur d'une poussière d'étoiles si fine, rouge comme le sang, qui le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds comme une étole de feu minéral s'il ne trouvait refuge assez prestement.

Puis le voyage avec la caravane d'esclavagistes, à travers les territoires des tribus nomades, la fatigue, la peur, avancer, toujours, enfoncer son pied dans le sable et recommencer. Le sommeil, son seul instant de paix, fermer les yeux et caresser du bout des doigts le visage des siens dans ses songes. Puis repartir, la soif au creux du ventre, les joues sèches des larmes qu'il avait déjà trop pleurées.

Et enfin, l'oasis, d'abord une touche de vert au loin, perdue au milieu d'un océan de sable d'un orange atrocement ardent. Puis, une ville, dont les tours arachnéennes s'élançaient vers le ciel, des arbres, immenses et verdoyants, de l'eau, claire, pure, vitale, le paradis sur Terre.

Ils avaient franchi l'un des hauts portails qui donnaient accès à la ville, défilant en file indienne sous le regard placide des gardes. Le rouquin, en levant la tête, avait toutefois cru déceler un éclat de pitié dans le regard d'un des plus jeunes soldats, cristal de volonté pure surnageant dans les placides tumultes d'un iris désabusé, éclat qui lui avait serré la gorge avant de baisser vivement les yeux, violemment rabroué par l'un des marchands.

Leurs geôliers les avaient entrainés, lui et ses compagnons de galère, à travers les ruelles de la cité, jusqu'à atteindre enfin un immense bâtiment de marbre clair veiné de gris. Ils étaient passés par une discrète entrée à l'arrière, tombant sur un homme étrange aux cheveux d'argent qui souriait comme un dément. L'homme avait parlementé avec les esclavagistes, jaugeant chaque marchandise d'un œil critique, leur soulevant le menton de ses longs doigt fins avant de leur faire ouvrir la bouche et de vérifier leur dentition comme on l'aurait fait pour un vulgaire chameau.

Une fois l'investisseur satisfait de l'échange, le lot avait été trainé dans les sous-sols humides et parqué dans une large cage de fer forgé. Certains pleuraient, d'autres s'étaient murés dans un silence fier, tandis que les derniers avaient préféré se bouiner les uns contre les autres pour s'évader dans un sommeil sans rêves, aussi lourd qu'une chape de plomb glaciale.

Le temps avait passé, un ou deux jours au maximum, on ne pouvait que difficilement jauger des heures qui s'écoulaient dans les cachots dont l'usage, patinés comme ils étaient par le passage et les ans, ne laissait aucun doute.

...

Un soir, des hommes avaient ouvert leur cage et les avaient extirpés un à un de leur maigre abri. Ils avaient ensuite été lavés, habillés et apprêtés. Puis, au fur et à mesure, des hommes en armes les avaient emmenés, enchainés, jusqu'à une scène illuminée.

Lorsque ce fut son tour, on le poussa sur le devant de l'estrade :

Les violents flashs de lumière qui émanaient des projecteurs braqués sur lui l'éblouirent un instant, l'empêchant de discerner les visages du public qui s'épanouissait dans l'ombre de la salle des ventes.

On le força à se rapprocher plus avant sur la scène et à relever la tête.

Un murmure s'éleva bientôt dans la pénombre feutrée. Le regard des enchérisseurs et autres agents de recrutement s'aiguisa et les échanges courtois de rigueur se firent plus rares. La prochaine vente semblait prometteuse et bien que les mines se soient faites sérieuses, des sourires appréciateurs naquirent ci et là.

Très vite, l'attention de la salle tout entière se porta sur le jeune homme que révélaient les nombreux éclairages. Habillé en tout et pour tout d'un simple pantalon de lin blanc qui dévoilait sa peau dorée si caractéristique de la vie au grand air, son corps délié possédait une musculature fine et racée. Pour ne rien gâcher, son visage aux sourcils froncés arborait des traits délicats et réguliers, le hâle de sa carnation mettant en valeur ses yeux chocolat mêlé de caramel fondu. Le summum était, sans nul doute, sa chevelure aux teintes du soleil couchant, qui sublimait intensément cet être fait de nuances d'ocre chaud et de terre de Sienne.

Le commissaire-priseur retint un sourire réjoui, après tout, des années de métier lui avaient appris à saisir l'ambiance d'une vente et surtout les montants que celle-ci pouvait atteindre. Cette fois-ci, la bataille allait s'avérer extrêmement profitable.

« Ma, ma, bonsoir à tous, nous vous avons déniché un lot de choix ce soir ! Comme vous avez pu l'admirer, il s'agit d'un mâle d'une vingtaine d'année de qualité remarquable !

...

Notes : En Afrique du Nord, le Simoom est un vent chaud, sec et violent qui souffle sur les côtes orientales de la mer Méditerranée : au Sahara, en Palestine, en Syrie et dans le désert d'Arabie

Voilà, voilà ~

Un petit chap' pour se remettre en jambe !

Un immense câlin à tous, je vous tire ma révérence pour ce chapitre !

Donnez votre avis si l'envie vous en prend, après tout, que celui qui n'a jamais pêché jette la première pierre.

A très bientôt, j'espère !

Vers l'infini mais pas au-delà !

Feliciachan


	7. Chapter 7 : Sirocco

Holà mes très chers. Devinez un peu qui revient ?

Forte d'un déménagement ex-patria et enfin connectée au saint Internet, je compte bien vous offrir des chapitres plus réguliers, dans une moindre mesure, bien évidemment.

Je tiens à vous présenter mes remerciements les plus sincères pour ce nombre de reviews conséquent. Je suis tellement fière de voir que certain(e)s prennent la peine et le temps de me donner leur avis.

Merci à vous !

Quant aux autres, les petits gars, qu'est-ce que vous attendez exactement ? Que je vous fasse un strip-tease ? Non ? Bon…

Que Grimmjow vous fasse un strip-tease peut-être ?

Quoique qu'il en soit, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si vous avez deux minutes devant vous !

...

Réponses aux anonymes :

Pour **Ayu** : Merci de revenir et de toujours laisser un avis, tu me motives encore plus !

Pour **GamoraBald** : La seule et l'unique, toujours un plaisir de te lire ! Et oui, ma chère apprentie, voici la suite !

Pour **SB38** : Waouh, tant de reviews ! Une pour chaque chapitre, respect et admiration ! Merci, voilà la suite !

 **Angelyoru, Vanillamiss et Tofuette** : Mention spéciale à vous, je suis ravie de vous retrouver, fidèles au rendez-vous, j'espère vous satisfaire aussi longtemps que possible et surtout faire le voyage jusqu'au terminus avec vous !

Je vous présente le septième chapitre de mon histoire :

 **Quand soufflent les vents d'Orient** OU **Les Charognards se cachent pour ronronner et danser**

Il s'agit d'un UA, et on y parle de relations **entre** hommes. Messieurs, mesdames, si ça ne vous plaît pas, appuyez sur la petite croix, merci !

Le **rating M** n'est pas là pour rien, (Rappel : en cas de désapprobation, c'est la jolie croix rouge brillante en haut à droite). Il y aura du slash et plus tard du SM. Oui, oui, et pas vraiment light, alors…

Mon histoire et son univers ont trait avec les thériantropes, donc pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas, j'expliciterai tout cela plus tard, et je ne peux que, encore et toujours, vivement vous conseiller l'œuvre de KOTOBUKI Tarako, Love Pistols, disponible en manga et en anime.

Trêve de blabla, place à l'histoire :

Ah oui, les personnages appartiennent à Tite KUBO-sensei. Moi, je fantasme juste dessus.

Place à ce pourquoi vous êtes là.

 **Chapitre 7 : Sirocco ou Polka endiablée pour un rouquin dénudé**

 _Danse-La-Nuit, vous comprenez, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il danse la nuit, à l'ablatif, ce serait trop bête! Il danse la nuit, eh bien, comme on dit qu'il danse la_ _ **polka**_ _, à l'accusatif._

 _La Lune à la recherche d'elle-même, Paul Claudel_

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

« …Un mâle d'une vingtaine d'années d'une qualité remarquable ! »

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Des enchères ? Sérieusement ? Il crispa la mâchoire de plus belle. Il n'était pas un animal. Il n'était pas à vendre ! Ils ne comptaient pas réellement sur le fait qu'il allait se laisser faire comme un vulgaire bout de viande quand même, si ?!

...

« …Un mâle d'une vingtaine d'années d'une qualité remarquable ! »

Un œil ensommeillé s'entrouvrit, braquant un iris froid sur la scène, dans un singulier mimétisme des reptiles. Les précédents lots avaient été fort décevants, et depuis quelques ventes il ne s'était même plus donné la peine de garder les yeux ouverts, préférant somnoler.

Mais d'après le brouhaha du public et les murmures appréciateurs des nobles occupant les loges privées, le spécimen actuel semblait un minimum prometteur. Pour le moment, cette soirée s'était révélée extrêmement ennuyeuse, et l'unique raison pour laquelle il se trouvait encore dans la Loggia Estravaganzza, la loge la plus luxueuse de la salle des ventes, était son propriétaire, le non moins luxueux Seigneur Urahara.

Ce riche excentrique, nonchalamment installé sur une banquette de velours vert, commentait la vente de sa langue acérée, dissimulé derrière ses mèches blondes. Il s'agissait d'une des rares personnes qu'Aizen tolérait à ses côtés, appréciant sa verve sans tabou et son caractère en acier trempé, respectant la redoutable intelligence que cachait l'attitude désinvolte de cet être déjanté.

Le susnommé avait d'ailleurs lui aussi levé la tête, révélant ses yeux habituellement ombrés de sa frange dorée, observant méthodiquement la scène. Après tout, le jeune homme à l'air perdu qui se trouvait exposé aux yeux de la salle toute entière était une véritable beauté.

En plus d'être pourvu d'une chevelure à la teinte si rare de ce côté de l'hémisphère, il possédait un corps fin et imberbe qui correspondait parfaitement aux standards des connaisseurs.

« Regardez-moi ce petit agneau perdu, roucoula Urahara, il possède un petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui attire inexorablement le regard.

Aizen tourna la tête vers le blond qui souriait joyeusement.

Ah, j'ai trouvé ! Cet air candide et naïf, regarde-le ! Ça me donnerait presque envie de le souiller, pas toi ? », ronronna le propriétaire des lieux.

Le brun ouvrit l'autre œil et se redressa complètement, étirant sa longue silhouette musculeuse, étudiant à son tour le jeune aux mèches flamboyantes, tandis que le sourire de son associé s'agrandissait sournoisement. Puis il se recula et pesa sa réponse :

« Son corps et son visage sont fait pour la luxure, ils vont se l'arracher, c'est certain. Ce petit air d'oie blanche et pure va ravir les plus sadiques à coup sûr, n'est-ce-pas mon cher Kisuke ? ».

Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil, nullement offensé par l'insinuation. Le plus grand reprit :

« -Toutefois, il est bien trop docile, il n'a pas émis une seule protestation depuis qu'on l'a amené sur la scène. En un mot, ennuyeux, aucun challenge, ça promet un dressage rapide et peu divertissant.

-Tu es trop difficile, Sosuke ! Regarde-moi ces grands yeux éblouis, ils ne demandent qu'à être remplis de larmes. Oh, la souffrance et le plaisir vont tellement bien lui aller ! Il est adorable !

-Et toi, tu es trop gentil, Kisuke. Le dressage est le plus important, plus il dure, meilleur sera le résultat final. J'ai un chaton dont le dressage a pris deux ans. Deux années entières. Il me donne pleinement satisfaction depuis.

Le blondinet sourit pensivement avant de reposer son regard malicieux sur leur petit agneau égaré :

-Deux ans, hein… Je n'ai pas les mêmes ambitions, ni la même patience mais tu as dû bien t'amuser.

-Tu n'as pas idée…

-Invite-moi la prochaine fois que l'envie t'en reprend… »

Les deux hommes arboraient le même rictus carnassier, celui qui caractérise si bien les grands prédateurs, se fixant d'un air entendu.

« En tout cas, ce petit bijou-là n'est pas assez sauvage pour moi, c'est indéniable », trancha Aizen en fermant les yeux, se rencognant confortablement.

A peine le brun terminait-il sa phrase que le blond écarquillait les yeux, avant de se mettre à tirer vivement sur la manche du costume hors-de-prix de son vis-à-vis. Agacé, celui-ci se redressa, et suivant le regard de son associé, tomba sur le spectacle ahurissant qui se déroulait sur scène.

Le docile petit agneau était entouré de trois hommes du service d'ordre, tandis que deux autres gisaient déjà à terre en se tenant l'estomac. Un des gardes chargea le jeune homme entravé, qui l'esquiva d'un saut sur le côté, pivota et tira sur ses chaînes, envoyant valdinguer son assaillant au sol avant de le finir d'un coup de talon dans la tempe.

La petite furie se recula et cracha en direction des gardes restants. Au milieu des exclamations choquées du public, on put alors distinguer quelques éclats de rire et autres murmures approbateurs. Les deux hommes restants se concertèrent du regard avant d'attaquer dans un même élan.

Le premier s'empara des chaines, bloquant les déplacements du rouquin tandis que le second ressortait de sa poche un boitier d'un noir luisant. Urahara haussa un sourcil :

« Taser, hein ? Ça va être plus compliqué maintenant, petit agneau.», tandis que sur scène, le concerné plissait le nez en découvrant ses canines. « Oh, un vrai petit tigre, on l'entendrait presque feuler, non ? », poursuivit le blond, tout en se tournant vers Aizen.

Son babillage cessa aussitôt qu'il avisa l'expression du brun :

Le regard acéré et concentré sur le spectacle, il souriait férocement, son menton posé sur ses mains croisées.

Le milliardaire inclina la tête, songeur, avant de soupirer. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition avant de s'approcher de celui qu'il pouvait s'enorgueillir d'appeler son ami.

« Pff, je connais bien cet air-là, tu es plus versatile qu'une girouette, Sosuke ! Je te le laisse pour cette fois. »

Aizen hocha lentement la tête, l'air absent, avant de lâcher la scène du regard pour fixer le blond.

« -Tu es sûr de vouloir me l'abandonner aussi facilement ? Je te croyais meilleur négociateur.

-Crois-moi, je nous fais faire des économies à tous les deux.

-Oh, je n'en doute pas, mais il aurait été intéressant de voir jusqu'où tu aurais été prêt à aller.

-Tu le sais très bien, comme je sais que tu n'aurais pas cédé, il m'a suffi de voir tes yeux. Il est assez sauvage pour toi maintenant ?

-Hum, c'est déjà bien mieux mais il se retient. J'attends d'assister à la suite. Je suis sûr qu'il peut mieux faire. », ronronna le brun.

Urahara secoua la tête, l'air résigné, avant de reporter son attention sur le centre de la salle.

Le garde au taser s'était rapproché de sa cible et allumait le boitier par à-coups, illuminant l'objet d'arcs électriques crépitants. Le rouquin jaugeait son assaillant du regard tout en tirant sur ses liens, luttant contre le second homme. Soudain, le premier se fendit en avant, le taser filant droit vers le torse nu du jeune roux, lequel réagit si vivement que l'action en devint floue, saisissant le poignet de l'attaquant avant de basculer son centre de gravité, exploitant au mieux son amplitude de mouvement réduite.

Tirant avantage de l'énergie cinétique déployée par la vitesse du garde qu'il avait neutralisé dans une clé de bras douloureuse, il pivota et l'envoya percuter son acolyte. Emportés par leur élan, ils basculèrent de l'estrade, chutant parmi les acheteurs qui s'éparpillèrent telle une volée de moineaux en poussant des exclamations outrées.

Urahara poussa un sifflement tant admiratif que moqueur tandis qu'Aizen dévorait la scène du regard. Quel retournement de situation ! Lui qui s'ennuyait mortellement quelques minutes plus tôt, il était comblé. Cette petite furie en apparence si docile représentait un défi qu'il ne pouvait que relever. Excité, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, relâchant inconsciemment son contrôle sur son aura, d'une manière quasi-infime.

A ses côtés, le blond tressaillit, tandis qu'aux quatre coins de la salle deux bons tiers de la foule se retournaient vers la Loggia, l'air inquiet. Le commissaire-priseur, qui avait jusque-là assisté passivement aux événements depuis les coulisses, soupira en secouant ses mèches argentées. Il fallait vraiment tout faire soi-même !

Au même instant, le rouquin, toujours sur scène, fronça les sourcils avant de tourner son regard vers le balcon de la loge principale, l'air intrigué. Alors qu'il tentait de discerner les traits des silhouettes dissimulées dans l'obscurité, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent se glissa derrière lui, affichant un sourire malsain.

« Ma, ma, mais qu'avons-nous là ? », susurra-t-il à l'oreille du jeune rebelle qui sursauta et chercha à s'écarter.

Immédiatement, l'homme-renard immobilisa ses deux bras dans son dos et vint se coller derrière lui, utilisant sa main libre pour exposer son visage en saisissant fermement sa mâchoire.

« Mesdames, messieurs, vous avez pu remarquer le caractère fougueux et l'impressionnante vitalité de notre beauté de la soirée ! J'espère que son futur propriétaire saura en faire bon usage ! Et si nous reprenions ? », sourit l'albinos, tandis que de nouveaux gardes s'affairaient à entraver davantage le jeune homme qui se débattait, sous les applaudissements du public.

Urahara se radossa à sa banquette, s'emparant d'un verre de vin pétillant laissé à disposition sur une petite table de verre.

« Ichimaru est toujours aussi efficace, commenta-t-il en rapprochant le verre de ses lèvres, pour un peu, il en serait effrayant ! »

Aizen acquiesça, l'air absent, fixant le rouquin qui se débattait avec un collier de métal sombre, relié au sol par de lourds maillons de fer, et un corset de cuir noir, qu'un sous-fifre terminait de lacer autour de ses bras maintenus dans son dos.

Ichimaru Gin se rapprocha du captif, qui s'agitait toujours malgré le carcan qui immobilisait ses membres supérieurs, forcé de se tenir à genoux à cause de son large collier. Son sempiternel sourire aux lèvres, il reprit :

« Bien que fort divertissant, cet imprévu a généré un léger contretemps. Je ferais donc bref. Notre lot de ce soir est un mâle, jeune et en pleine santé. Il possède un certain tempérament, peut-être que quelques-uns d'entre vous l'ont remarqué, aussi vif et brûlant que le Sirocco qui souffle sur nos terres bien-aimées ! »

La salle fut parcourue de légers rires et autres commentaires désobligeants, tandis que le premier concerné braquait son regard furieux sur l'albinos en renâclant.

« Il s'agit d'un bien d'une très grande qualité. Ah, petit détail, et non des moindres, il semble être vierge des deux côtés, nous laisserons à son futur acquéreur le soin de vérifier plus en …profondeur, si vous me pardonnez l'expression, et bien sûr, de l'initier si le besoin s'en fait ressentir. », susurra l'homme-renard, obtenant des murmures appréciateurs de la part de ces messieurs et des rougissements de ces dames.

Urahara éclata de rire :

« Il n'y a que cet homme pour tenir de tels propos tout en restant aussi classe ! »

« Bien, ladies and gentlemen, j'annonce les enchères ouvertes ! La mise à prix est de 30.000 $ ! »

Ce fut la ruée. La moitié de la salle brandit sa pancarte, faisant monter la mise à des vitesses folles.

Marionnettiste de cette sinistre folie, chef d'orchestre de ce vice porté à son paroxysme, Gin comptabilisait, relançait, jonglait avec les chiffres, agissant et s'épanouissant dans cet ouragan de débauche, demeurant pourtant serein, immaculé, intouchable, et ce malgré la noirceur du ballet macabre qu'il dirigeait d'une main de maître.

Aizen, lui, contemplait cette foule sordide, cette agitation pécheresse du haut de son balcon, Urahara, à ses côtés, s'était accoudé à la balustrade, tous les deux observaient le monde sombrer dans une folle anarchie.

Très vite, les prix dépassèrent la barre des 100.000, puis celle des 200.000, tandis qu'une trentaine d'acquéreurs potentiels se faisaient encore la guerre.

« -Tu ne te lances pas ?

-Je les laisse faire mumuse encore un peu, c'est toujours enrichissant de voir qui est capable de dépenser quoi. C'est le meilleur moyen d'évaluer comment se porte les fortunes de chacun.

-Alahala, tu ne changeras jamais. Regarde donc de qui tu vas briser tous les espoirs, sourit Kisuke en indiquant le public du menton.

-Ce ne sont que des familles inférieures. Les vrais concurrents ne vont pas tarder à entrer en scène, répliqua négligemment le brun.

La voix de Gin s'éleva dans les airs :

300.000 $, mesdames, messieurs ! Qui dit mieux ? Oh, je vois qu'il nous reste encore beaucoup d'intéressés ? J'admets volontiers que notre petit bijou semble en valoir la peine…et la dépense !, commenta-t-il avec un clin d'œil canaille, acclamé par le public.

L'homme renard eut un sourire perfide presque imperceptible et tendit la main en direction de la salle, laissant ses doigts jouer une mélodie aérienne qu'il paraissait être le seul à entendre. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix se fit légèrement plus grave, assourdie par l'excitation. C'était maintenant que tout commençait, son instinct était catégorique, le tempo de la vente s'envolait favorablement, se rendant presque palpable sous sa paume levée. Il inspira profondément :

Très respectables Lords, est-il temps ? Serez-vous des nôtres ce soir ? Souhaiterez-vous saisir l'occasion et enchérir pour remporter l'objet de toutes les passions ? Je m'en remets à vous.», susurra l'argenté en mimant une profonde révérence des plus obséquieuses, ses yeux étrécis à l'extrême.

Sosuke Aizen déplia ses bras, posant ses mains bien à plat sur le bois précieux de la rambarde avant d'offrir un doux sourire au blond qui le fixait, frémissant d'impatience. Il expira lentement, son regard plus acéré que jamais :

« Les réjouissances peuvent commencer…»

… … …

… …

N.B. : Le sirocco est un vent saharien violent, très sec et très chaud qui souffle sur l'Afrique du Nord et le sud de la mer Méditerranée.

*Wooosh*

C'était le bruit de vos petites bouilles se flétrissant de déception en comprenant que le chapitre se termine.

Ha ha ha, avouez que c'était bien dit quand même !

Soyez pas tristes, je reviendrai…

Vous pouvez faire énormément plaisir à l'auteure en lui laissant une review constructive. C'est gratuit pour ceux qui ont encore un doute. Et ça la motive. Beaucoup.

Je vous laisse sur ces sages paroles et vous donne rendez-vous prochainement pour de nouvelles divagations à fort potentiel yaoiste.

Bye bye les gars

Feliciachan


	8. Chapter 8 : Khamsim

Attention, attention, je rappelle à toutes et à tous qu'il s'agit d'une fiction catégorisée M, pour les petits malins qui n'aiment pas lire les notices cela signifie que mes écrits peuvent être crus. Oui, oui, j'explicite, je ne fais pas vraiment dans la dentelle. Je tiens à rappeler également que les personnages que je continue à faire vivre sont les sublimes créations de l'extraordinaire Tite Kubo. Merci à vous d'être là, je vous salue bien bas.

.

.

.

.

 _Dans un pays froid et reculé, à la limite du dysfonctionnel, il existe une légende ancestrale qui se transmet de génération en génération. Cette légende raconte qu'il y a fort longtemps, une jeune auteure, pleine de bonne volonté et de talent (certains médisants affirment qu'il s'agit là d'un jugement subjectif), décida par un beau jour de pluie de se lancer dans le monde en partageant ses histoires avec ceux qui le voulaient bien. Tant bien que mal, elle parvint à publier ses chapitres les uns après les autres, recevant en récompense de tous ses efforts de merveilleux retours qui la motivèrent encore plus à poursuivre son récit. Malheureusement, si beaucoup passaient le long de la frontière de son monde, peu avaient le courage de pousser la porte et de se manifester ouvertement. Désappointée, la jeune auteure redoubla d'inventivité, souhaitant rencontrer ceux qui la lisaient pourtant volontiers. Rien n'y fit._

 _Pourtant, certains avaient toujours été présents et d'autres rejoignaient peu à peu les habitués qu'elle retrouvait avec plaisir à chacune de ses publications. Résolue, la jeune auteure envoya valser sa déception latente et se remit à l'ouvrage, décidant que le moins qu'elle puisse faire était de remercier ces personnes extraordinaires qui prenaient systématiquement le temps de lui adresser quelques mots qui lui allaient immanquablement droit au cœur. Ayant survécu aux fêtes de l'hiver et en pleine période de difficiles épreuves facultaires, elle se décida à ne pas faire languir plus longtemps ces personnes spéciales qui méritaient de connaitre la suite de son histoire et publia en pleine nuit de façon totalement impromptue et aléatoire. On raconte que cette jeune auteure est toujours là, quelque part et qu'il se pourrait bien qu'elle écrive encore… Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire._

 _Ce chapitre, mes reviewers, il est avant tout pour vous._

 _Je vous aime fort._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapitre 8 : Khamsim ou Farandole nocturne de ceux qui errent**

.

.

.

J'avais surpris mon cher surhomme en flagrant délit d'humanité : je sentis que je l'en aimais davantage. Alors, je chantai la **farandole** , et je me mis à danser au soleil. Souvenirs d'enfance, Tome 1 : La Gloire de mon père, Marcel Pagnol.

.

.

La nuit était tombée sur le désert, nappant les dunes de sable chaud d'un manteau d'ombre glacée, laissant resurgir les êtres à qui l'évolution avait accordé le droit de survivre dans ce milieu hostile.

A Las Sombras, la vie ne s'arrêtait jamais la nuit, bien au contraire. Bruissant d'animation, le palais était illuminé de lampions multicolores et autres candélabres orientaux. Les soirées et les fêtes fleurissaient et fanaient aussi vite que les flammes éphémères des bougies aux senteurs parfumées que les serviteurs de la citadelle s'échinaient à raviver perpétuellement.

Une ambiance entêtante de Saturnales régnait dans les couloirs, les balcons et les cours de la citadelle. A la lueur du clair-obscur sélénite, les corps dansaient et virevoltaient au son de notes langoureuses et sybarites tandis que sur les tables luisaient nourriture et boissons diverses à profusion. Les célébrations s'enchainaient dans une renaissance incessante des Bacchanales d'antan, fêtant d'anciens Dieux païens, teintées de reflets d'Orient.

Loin de la débauche et de la dépravation qui régnaient en maitres incontestés, l'aile Ouest du bâtiment, dédiée au Seigneur Aizen, était bien plus calme et paisible. On y trouvait de nombreuses chambres, libres ou non, réservées aux proches et aux invités du seigneur.

Dans la pénombre d'une de ces pièces, derrière une porte dont le bois sombre était frappé d'un sceau bleuté, se trouvait une forme floue et immobile, étendue sur les draps.

La silhouette avait son avant-bras levé à la hauteur de son visage, masquant ses yeux. Soudain, elle se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit, posant ses pieds au sol, nichant son visage dans ses mains. Un bruit retentit à ce moment précis, près de la fenêtre ouverte, lui faisant lever la tête, révélant ses iris luisant dans l'ombre, trahissant sa condition de nyctalope.

En alerte, ses yeux brillant d'un feu glacé mêlé d'argent liquide, elle gronda sourdement avant de fixer la forme qui était apparue à la fenêtre et s'était laissé tomber souplement dans la pièce. Poussant un soupir, la silhouette masculine se relâcha et tendit la main, attirant la petite ombre typiquement féline qui s'était introduite en douce dans sa chambre.

Venant se frotter à la paume tendue, l'animal se mit bientôt à ronronner, avant de tenter d'escalader les jambes nues qui lui faisaient face. Deux grandes mains s'emparèrent du félin et le hissèrent jusqu'à un torse chaud. Satisfait, le chat ronronna de plus belle, se lovant contre le cou de l'homme qui sourit :

« Khamsim, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

L'animal leva le museau à l'appel de son nom et frotta son nez contre la mâchoire puissante de l'humain, qui soupira derechef et se rallongea avec son fardeau ronronnant dans son cou, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Laissant défiler le cours du temps, fixant la partie de cache-cache millénaire entre la lune argentée et les sombres nuages duveteux à travers la baie ouverte de son balcon, l'homme caressait machinalement la douce fourrure, perdu dans ses songes.

Au lever du jour, il allait devoir descendre aux cellules pour s'occuper de la petite furie rousse, sur les ordres d'Aizen et il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il lui avait pris lorsqu'il l'avait attrapée. Fourrageant rageusement dans ses mèches bleutées, il dérangea le chat assoupi qui le rappela à l'ordre en se lovant davantage contre lui avec un miaulement réprobateur.

Grimmjow étouffa un sourire avant de se résoudre à ne plus y penser, se replongeant dans la contemplation des sombres arabesques sibyllins du ciel d'Orient, ses doigts mêlés à la soyeuse toison ébène et ocre de l'animal.

Ses paupières papillonnaient de plus de plus, l'entraînant dans la touffeur caractéristique des étreintes de Morphée. Apaisé par les vibrants ronrons près de sa nuque, il se laissa happer.

...

...

...

Ce fut le froid soudain autour de son cou qui réveilla l'homme en sursaut. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, passant maladroitement sa main dans ses mèches laissées en liberté durant son sommeil. Cherchant des yeux son petit radiateur personnel avec option ronrons intégrée, il nota rapidement l'entrebâillement de sa porte, juste assez large pour le passage d'un félin aventureux. Marmonnant, il pesa le pour et le contre avant de se lever, pestant contre la gente féline et leur bougeotte incessante.

Il passa le seuil, agréablement surpris par la relative tiédeur de l'air ambiant et se mit en chasse. Il longea d'abord le couloir du dernier étage où se nichait sa chambre, percé de nombreuses ouvertures à balustrades, donnant vue sur une des cours intérieures du palais, l'oreille aux aguets. Puis il se dirigea vers l'artère principale de l'aile Ouest, bien décidé à ramener le petit fugueur par la peau du cou.

...

...

...

Une heure. Cela faisait une bor*** de put*** d'heure qu'il errait, sans résultats. Il avait remonté toute l'artère principale, avant de se risquer hors de l'aile Ouest, traversant la passerelle aérienne qui séparait les appartements privés du seigneur du commun des mortels, s'aventurant vers les étages supérieurs du bâtiment central. Tant pis pour le radiateur, il ferait sans. L'homme tournait les talons en raloutant dans sa barbe quand il entendit un miaulement moqueur qui le fit se figer sur place. Se retournant lentement, il risqua un coup d'œil, découvrant l'animal assis bien sagement au milieu de la coursive, le fixant avec de grands yeux innocents.

« Oï, tu sais que c'est aux humains de balader leurs bestioles et pas l'inverse ! Ne me fais pas ces yeux-là, ça ne fonctionne plus ! Nan, je suis immunisé depuis le temps ! »

Le chat rabaissa les oreilles en arrière, désappointé. Comment ça sa technique ultime ne fonctionnait plus ? Bon, très bien, puisqu'il le cherchait…

« Abandonne, ce n'est pas la peine de te donner du mal, de toute faç… mais qu'est-ce que ? Ah non, c'est déloyal ça ! Interdit ! », bégaya soudain l'humain.

L'être déloyal en question avait adopté un air pitoyable, miaulant à fendre l'âme et s'était mis à dégager des phéromones de détresse tout en écarquillant les prunelles à qui mieux-mieux.

Son adversaire ne maintint pas le contact visuel très longtemps, cédant rapidement sous le regard du félin. Il ravala ses fières paroles et se pencha en maugréant pour récupérer le petit djinn malfaisant plus connu sous le nom de chat, qui se lova immédiatement entre les bras puissants, très content de lui.

Il fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers les étages supérieurs afin de rejoindre l'artère principale, tout en câlinant le minet qui jouait à poser ses pattes sur le menton de celui qu'il considérait comme son humain attitré.

Des éclats de voix qui se rapprochaient le firent ralentir, méfiant. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la compagnie des hommes et des femmes qui rôdaient aux fastueuses célébrations nocturnes de la citadelle, sombres rapaces avides pour la plupart, leur préférant la solitude feutrée de ses appartements.

Il sonda les environs, s'apercevant rapidement qu'il s'était trop engagé dans une branche de l'artère principale, seul chemin menant à sa chambre, pour reculer et se dissimuler dans l'ombre à temps. Le bleuté grogna et poursuivit sa route, la boule de fourrure ronronnante toujours dans les bras. La rencontre semblait inévitable, alors autant affronter le groupe braillard qui s'annonçait la tête haute.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Les visiteurs inopportuns apparurent au détour d'un virage, débouchant sur l'artère abritée soutenue par de nombreuses colonnades que suivait l'Américain. Encore trop éloignés pour qu'il discerne nettement leurs visages, Grimmjow grimaça lorsque leurs rires perçants arrivèrent à ses oreilles sensibles. Un homme et deux femm…ouch ! Rectification, un homme et trois femmes, donc, arrivaient droit sur lui, discourant allégrement sans se soucier du calme alentour.

Le bleuté soupira et se remit en marche. Et voilà, encore un contretemps alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retourner dans son lit et dormir, avec si possible son petit radiateur personnel. Il n'avait qu'à ignorer les fêtards et foncer tout droit pour être enfin tranquille.

L'esprit concentré sur cette pensée réconfortante, il accéléra le pas, sans prêter plus que cela attention aux personnes qui arrivaient dans sa direction, dirigeant son regard azuré sur le passage menant à l'étage inférieur.

Grossière erreur, que l'homme qui s'avançait, entouré de sa petite cour tapageuse, ne commit pas.

.

.

.

.

.

Et c'est une fin de chapitre.

Des hypothèses sur l'identité de notre inconnu ?

Des hypothèses sur l'état émotionnel de l'auteure ?

Des hypothèses sur la date du prochain chapitre ?

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

.

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Angelyoru** : Merci d'être présente à chaque fois. Contente que ça te plaise toujours !

 **Gamora** : Et oui, on ne voit pas la fin arriver si vite, j'en suis désolée. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Merci de me suivre et de m'encourager.

 **Tofuette** : Ton enthousiasme me rebooste à chaque fois. Je suis désolée que tu aies dû attendre si longtemps pour ce chapitre, j'essaierai d'être plus régulière. Me dire que je peux t'impressionner de par mon écriture est le plus beau compliment que tu puises me faire. Je suis super émue, merci à toi !

 **Princesse Serenity** : Alors le hasard fait bien les choses ! Voici la suite, merci pour ces beaux compliments, c'est le meilleur moyen de m'encourager !

 **SB38** : Merci d'être là, ça me fait très plaisir !

 **ErwinCaerul** : Et bien voilà, tu es officiellement dans le RAR de ce chapitre ! Un monumental merci pour tes reviews si travaillées et longues. J'espère que l'histoire continue de te plaire et que certains prendront exemple sur les textes que tu me laisses en cadeau à chaque fois, ils peuvent en prendre de la graine.

 **Ayu** : Tes petits messages sont toujours des encouragements à leur juste valeur, merci pour ta fidélité !

 **Mimi98** : Tu es, au moment où j'écris ces lignes, la review la plus récente de la liste. Je tiens à te dire que ton texte a été pour moi un réel baume au cœur qui m'a prouvé que je pouvais faire quelque chose de bien. Tu es celle qui m'a motivée à reprendre. Merci infiniment.

 _ **ANNONCE DE FIN DE CHAPITRE**_ :

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai reçu 8 reviews. Pour moi, c'est le signe d'un bon chapitre. Et j'ai envie de prouver que l'on peut faire mieux. Je vous annonce donc que si nous atteignons le double de ce nombre, soit 16 reviews pour ce chapitre 8, le chapitre numéro 9 sera publié dès lors que nous atteindrons ce chiffre. Je sais que vous êtes là quelque part et je sais surtout que vous en êtes largement capables. En fait, ce n'est pas moi qui peut changer les règles. Il ne tient qu'à vous d'accélérer les choses. Je compte sur vous.

Je vous salue bien bas,

Affectueusement,

Felicia


	9. Chapter 9 : Al'Ajjaj

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien en cette frissonnante semaine de février.

Pour celles et ceux qui ont suivi un minimum, vous savez que j'avais certifié que je publierai le chapitre 9 uniquement après que le chapitre 8 de _Quand soufflent les vents d'Orient_ ait dépassé 16 reviews, et ce, seulement après cet objectif atteint.

Je dois vous faire une petite confidence, j'ai menti.

D'accord, d'accord, je comprends vos raisons mais rangez ces projectiles contendants, techniquement mon mensonge vous fera plaisir dans un instant, c'est juste que vous n'êtes pas encore au courant.

Bref, j'ai menti sur le nombre de reviews à atteindre pour valider l'objectif, en fait je visais les 10 reviews pour un seul chapitre depuis le début, je m'étais dit que pour booster un peu les plus réticent(e)s, c'était pas si bête de donner un score plus imposant. Fière de mon coup, je m'installe confortablement dans mon petit fauteuil moelleux pour attendre anxieusement quelques courageus(e)s et là, quelle surprise, je me suis faite emporter par un raz-de-marée de reviews !

12 reviews, guys ! 12 ! C'est de toute beauté !

Je suis vraiment fière, pas de moi, mais de vous toutes et tous. Vous êtes merveilleux. Vous n'avez pas idée d'ô combien vous m'avez fait plaisir. Le plus beau, c'est que j'ai rencontré plein de nouveaux du coup. Bienvenue dans la lumière les copains !

Mention spéciale Petits Nouveaux donc pour : Ravian, Trolocat, la mystérieuse Visiteuse T, le non moins mystérieux Guest et Akahime-chan. Promis, je ne mords pas ) Merci d'avoir porté vos corones ! (oui, je viens de placer corones)

Et mention extra-spéciale pour mes habitué(e)s que j'aime de tout mon petit cœur gelé : Gamora-Bald, Angelyoru, ErwinCaerul, Tofuette, Mimi98, Ayu et SB38.

Vous êtes vraiment trop cools ! Sachez que toute ma motivation vient de vous ! A bon entendeur salut !

.

.

.

Un petit avertissement ne faisant pas de mal : Jeunes bambins, si vous vous trouvez ici c'est que vous vous attendez forcement à ce qu'il y ait dans cette fanfiction : du sexe, des insultes, du BDSM (et oui ça arrivera un jour, soyez en certain(e)s), bref du slash comme on en fait plus. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, visez la petite croix en haut à droite, bonne journée !

.

.

.

Mais voici venir une RAR sauvage : (encore merci mes petits gremlins !)

1\. Gamora-Bald : J'aime te faire des surprises de bon matin ! X) Merci pour tes compliments, si tu arrives à voir l'histoire à travers mon écriture, alors j'ai tout gagné. Contente que Khamsim te plaise ! Voilà la suite, bisous !

2\. Ravian : Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! Eh bien, grâce à toi, je la continue aujourd'hui encore, merci !

3\. Angelyoru : Hé hé hé, tu vas bientôt savoir de qui il s'agit ! Oh, contente que Khamsim plaise autant ! C'est moi qui l'ai fait ) et j'en suis très fière. Merci pour tous ces beaux compliments ! Bonne année à toi également ! :3

4\. ErwinCaerul : Ravie que la citation t'ait plu ! Merci pour tes compliments sur mes descriptions, je m'y applique fortement. J'ai remis la RAR en début comme ça, ton petit drame de la dernière fois n'aura pas de suites, satisfait ?

5\. Trolocat : Ah Trolocat, que dire de ta review, si ce n'est qu'il s'agit d'une de celles qui m'ont fait le plus plaisir à la lecture ? C'est exactement le but que je m'étais fixé, faire réagir les lecteurs comme tu l'as si bien fait. Tu n'es pas obligée de poster une review intéressante, ce n'est pas ça l'important. Loin de là. Le but des reviews est d'encourager l'auteure, de poster une critique (positive/négative). Personnellement, rien ne me motive plus que d'en recevoir. Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas savoir bien exprimer tout ce que tu voudrais transmettre à l'écrit, tu as tout le temps de t'entraîner en m'envoyant tes impressions. J'espère que tu trouveras le courage de continuer car j'ai beaucoup apprécié ! Des bisous !

6\. Visiteuse T : Alors, toi, ta review était magique. J'en ai pleuré de rire. C'était l'exemple parfait de la review postée par obligation. J'ai adoré ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu t'exprimeras de nouveau sur des chapitres ne servant à rien X)

7\. Guest : Merci de me faire savoir que j'arrive à inspirer une ambiance par écrit, c'est mon objectif le plus précieux. Contente que mes adaptations des personnages te plaisent. Voilà la suite !

8\. Tofuette : Ah ma chère Tofuette, chacune de tes reviews est une petite bulle douillette que l'on aimerait ne jamais quitter. Si tu pleures quand tu vois qu'un nouveau de mes chapitres est sorti, sache que je ris de bonheur à chaque commentaire que tu me laisses. La sadique en moi est flattée par tant de compliments, et par conséquent, en tant que sadique qui se respecte, mes coupures seront t.o.u.j.o.u.r.s. pires. Merci encore d'avoir encouragé les trainards du fond de la classe à poster des reviews X), tu es top ! Voilà la suite !

9\. Akahime-chan : Wilkommen ! Parfois, le chantage est tout ce qu'il nous reste à nous, pauvres auteures, pour faire remuer un orteil à la petite foule de personnes qui passent devant la vitrine sans pousser la porte de la boutique ) Eh bien, si toi, Déesse en puissance, déclare solennellement, que cette histoire est extrêmement bien écrite et qu'elle nous donne toujours envie d'en lire plus, c'est que ça doit être vrai ! Non mais tu as raison, je m'incline devant ta décision ! Des bisous )

10\. Mimi98 : Hey Mademoiselle, bon retour ! Tu es toute excusée du retard, oh je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Hahaha, tu verras bien la suite ! Merci pour ces beaux compliments, en tout cas, c'est noté, j'attendrai ton commentaire à chaque publication à compter de ce jour. Owi, contente que Khamsim te plaise !

11\. Ayu : Salut ! Ça va et toi ? Hé hé, cool que ça te plaise toujours ! Voilà la suite. Biz !

12\. SB38 : Hellow you, merci pour ces jolis compliments, je suis comblée. Des bisous !

Yes j'ai fini ! Je n'avais pas prévu qu'autant de reviews signifiait autant de réponses ! Bon, il fallait bien que je bosse aussi.

.

.

.

En bref, pour conclure cette longue introduction, je vais laisser place à ce que vous attendez toutes et tous, je vous remercie encore une fois pour tant de soutien et de compliments, je suis une auteure comblée, au summum de la félicité !

L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages sont la stricte propriété de Tite Kubo Sama. Mais moi j'ai Khamsim alors rien à carrer.

Sur ce, place au spectacle ! :

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 9 : Al'ajjaj ou La Gigue hurlante des proies qui fuient pour leur vie**

 _A l'origine, la gigue est une danse rapide, voire très soutenue, issue d'Angleterre ou d'Irlande. Elle se danse avec des mouvements très rapides des jambes, des pieds et des talons, s'apparentant presque à une fuite éperdue. De par sa grande vivacité, cette danse a inspiré l'expression "danser la gigue" qui signifie s'agiter dans tous les sens sans parvenir à ses fins._

Grossière erreur, que l'homme qui s'avançait, entouré de sa petite cour tapageuse, ne commit pas

.

.

.

Curieux de savoir qui osait s'aventurer dans les quartiers privés du seigneur Aizen, excepté lui-même, il plissa les yeux, dévisageant la silhouette massive encore tapie dans l'ombre qui se distinguait nettement à la lueur orangée des flambeaux disposés le long de la balustrade.

Les mèches caractéristiques aux reflets chamarrés luisant de mille feux sous la lumière embrasée le renseignèrent bien vite sur la personne en question. Enchanté de cette rencontre providentielle, l'homme se pourlécha les babines, anticipant le plaisir qu'il allait en retirer.

Il se désintéressa immédiatement des délicieuses demoiselles qui rivalisaient de battements de cils et autres gloussements pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces, préférant fixer la panthère bleutée qui lui faisait face.

Son sourire malsain s'étira encore davantage si cela était possible lorsqu'il nota que l'Américain ne faisait pas le moins du monde attention à lui. Il s'arrêta net, laissant à ses pintades de compagnie le soin d'opérer un freinage impromptu, récoltant des piaillements de surprise suraigus dans la manœuvre et attendit que son vis-à-vis tourne son regard vers lui.

.

.

.

Khamsim fut le premier à réagir, sautant des bras du bleuté à son épaule, méfiant, et se mit à gronder sourdement, le poil hérissé et les oreilles couchées sur le crâne. Surpris, Grimmjow se stoppa également et chercha la cause de sa réaction virulente.

.

.

.

L'albinos eut un rictus d'amusement et ne bougea pas, préférant observer les gestes du principal intéressé. Car sa jolie proie s'était instantanément raidie à la réaction de l'animal et, lentement, avait levé les yeux, rencontrant son regard plissé brûlant d'anticipation.

.

.

.

Le bleuté retint son souffle lorsqu'il le reconnut, son cerveau se mettant à tourner à plein régime, cherchant froidement un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier. Il parcourut rapidement les lieux du regard, repérant toutes les sorties éventuelles et en arriva à la conclusion évidente que la fuite n'était plus une option. Il ne connaissait malheureusement que trop bien l'homme qui lui faisait face, il ne ferait pas 3 mètres. La voie était close.

.

.

.

L'homme-renard le laissa en prendre conscience par lui-même, se faire à ses propres conclusions, savourant à sa juste valeur la détresse qui se diluait par intermittence dans les profondeurs d'outre-mer teintées de rage qui lui faisaient face.

Il sourit avec indulgence, couvant le bleuté des yeux avant d'intensifier légèrement le flux de son aura. Grimmjow tiqua et s'abaissa imperceptiblement, en position défensive tandis que le félin campé sur ses épaules poussait un long feulement menaçant.

.

.

.

Absorbé par cet heureux imprévu, l'albinos avait totalement occulté la présence des trois gallinacées à ses côtés. D'abord intriguées, elles avaient fini par rapidement se lasser de la scène, après avoir tout de même dévoré le bleuté des yeux, instinct de séduction oblige, et avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, de se rappeler aux bons souvenirs de leur compagnon. Battant des cils, la plus grande se plaça entre les deux hommes et minauda :

« Gin-Sama, vous aviez promis de nous montrer les secrets cachés de l'aile Ouest ! Pourquoi donc nous sommes nous arrêtés ? Allons plutôt nous amuser !

Qui est cet homme, Gin-Sama ? Une de vos connaissances ? Vous pourrez vous en occuper demain, ce soir vous êtes à nous ! », renchérit jalousement la seconde avec une moue boudeuse tout en s'agrippant possessivement au bras de l'argenté.

La troisième, une fine brunette, resta silencieuse, fixant pensivement l'azuré. Ses deux comparses lui glissèrent d'habiles coups de coude dans les côtes, la faisant sursauter. Elle se recomposa rapidement et, les yeux humides, susurra :

Qu'attendons-nous, Gin-Sama ? Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous… Venez donc en profiter en notre compagnie !

Le « Gin-Sama » en question retint avec peine son agacement, abaissant son regard sur les trois volailles qui osaient s'interposer entre lui et sa toute nouvelle proie de la soirée. Il plissa un peu plus les yeux, perdant son sourire malsain, avant de soupirer. Apparemment, il allait falloir qu'il se débarrasse de ses encombrantes compagnes avant de pouvoir profiter pleinement de l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui. Bon, cela semblait relativement juste, un prêté pour un rendu, il pouvait bien faire un effort. La question était de savoir comment il allait procéder, voulait-il, oui ou non, les garder sous la main pour plus tard ? Elles étaient venues le trouver d'elles-mêmes, alors qu'il rôdait comme à son habitude au cœur du chaos suffocant des festivités noctambules, se grisant des effluves chamarrées des pêchés terrestres.

En effet, il n'était pas rare que des couples éphémères se forment lors des fastueuses célébrations nocturnes de la citadelle, ne serait-ce que pour mieux voler en éclats le lendemain, une fois que la lumière dorée de l'astre solaire venait éclairer crûment les vestiges éthyliques des ébats de la veille.

Elles avaient su choisir leur moment, il voulait oublier alors il avait saisi l'occasion au vol. Après tout, il n'était un secret pour personne que le redoutable commissaire-priseur ne rechignait pas à combler les désirs de ces demoiselles, pour peu que leur réputation soit immaculée ou presque.

.

.

.

Perdu dans sa réflexion depuis à peine une fraction de seconde, il ne perdit pourtant pas une miette du mouvement qu'esquissa le bleuté, profitant de la distraction générale pour s'esquiver. Tss, il n'apprendrait donc jamais ?

L'argenté fit mine de se rapprocher de lui. L'homme défia l'albinos du regard et découvrit les crocs, vite imité par le petit félin qui rôdait sur ses larges épaules. Ichimaru haussa un sourcil, ooh, ça, par contre, c'était nouveau. Jamais Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'avait encore osé le menacer aussi ouvertement, pas même à ses débuts. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire prédateur, sa langue dardant rapidement dans les airs, il ressemblait trait pour trait à un renard se pourléchant les babines et son aura s'en faisait ressentir. Le chef de la sécurité tressaillit et se plaça en alerte. Le commissaire-priseur ouvrit alors la bouche et Grimmjow se décida soudainement. Il fit un bond en arrière et tourna les talons, se lançant à pleine vitesse, Khamsim fermement agrippé dans les bras.

Le sourire de Gin s'agrandit encore si c'était possible :

« Mauvais choix, mon beau, mauvais choix mais tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir…, ronronna-t-il, ravi.

GIN-SAMAAAA !, roucoulèrent les trois pintades de service. Nous vous attendons, allons-y ! », cancanèrent-elles en cœur, ravies que le sujet de distraction de leur cible se soit effacée de lui-même, agrippant les bras de l'homme-renard qui les avait totalement oubliées celles-là.

Il se maîtrisa de justesse, et, serrant et desserrant spasmodiquement les poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair à chaque crispation, se composa une mine de façade avant de se pencher sur les jeunes empêcheuses de traquer en rond :

« Mes douces et sucrées petites linottes, une affaire urgente m'appelle. Vous me voyez des plus navrés de ne point pouvoir jouir de votre si plaisante compagnie et de votre non moins admirable sagacité plus longtemps. Je suis persuadé que vous saurez trouver de quoi vous occuper les mains, si ce n'est plus, malgré tout. Sur ce, très bonne nuit à vous, mes très chères, puisse-t-elle vous être aussi prolifique que vous l'espériez !

"Mais enfin, Gin-Sama, vous n'allez tout de même pas courir après ce sauvage qui vous a grondé dessus, se récria la fine brunette, ses sourcils adorablement froncés, encadrée de ses deux acolytes blondes perdues en pleine réflexion, cherchant sûrement encore à déterminer si une insulte était dissimulée dans le discours flatteur que leur avait servi l'argenté."

Ichimaru haussa les sourcils et, perdant graduellement toute expression au fur et à mesure de sa diatribe rageuse, se pencha lentement sur elle :

"Mon délicieux colibri des îles, avec tout le respect que je vous dois et je vous prie de me croire, il est bien mince, ce sauvage comme vous dites, et vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, est l'un des plus beaux spécimens qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer en ce monde. Il est tellement plus précieux que votre insignifiante petite personne que c'en est aberrant. N'osez même pas, ne serait-ce qu'effleurer l'idée de pouvoir rivaliser avec lui, jamais", susurra froidement l'albinos à son oreille d'une voix sans timbre, avec le plus grand calme, son aura frissonnant dangereusement autour de lui, paralysant la brunette.

Il se recula, délaissant la jeune femme immobile et afficha son plus beau sourire, offrant un contraste détonnant à ses interlocutrices :

"Mesdemoiselles, votre humble serviteur prend maintenant congé. A, je l'espère ardemment, très bientôt, conclut-il en inclinant outrageusement le torse dans une sinistre parodie de révérence."

Il fit volte-face et s'engouffra dans la galerie où le bleuté avait disparu. Ces idiotes avaient offert un sursis à l'Américain et il ne serait pas aisé de l'attraper avec cinq minutes de retard. L'homme félin était tout aussi rapide et discret que sa compagne d'âme. Tss, si ces trois gêneuses n'étaient pas liées à de vulgaires dindonnes, il jurait sur l'Al'Ajjaj de se soumettre à … non, après réflexion, quand même pas ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser vagabonder son esprit du côté de cet homme, il en avait un autre à chasser. Ne pas penser à lui, pas maintenant, se concentrer sur la traque, se concentrer sur l'azuré.

Il se stoppa à un embranchement et ferma les yeux, humant l'air ondoyant, guettant le silence guttural des galeries de pierre ciselée. Pendant un instant, il ne fut qu'une statue immobile, figé dans le temps et l'espace, une sombre silhouette battue par le souffle tiède aux arômes de citronnelle de la nuit orientale. Ses yeux perpétuellement plissés s'ouvrirent soudain sur deux pupilles fendues tandis qu'une langue fourchue caressait ses lèvres retroussées et qu'un sifflement s'en échappait :

« Trouvé ! »

.

.

.

Grimmjow courait. Il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n'avait pas le choix, pas avec le traqueur favori d'Aizen à ses trousses. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ne soit pas encore sur lui. Il déboucha sur l'artère principale, peu fréquentée à cette heure tardive et se dirigea vers les étages, à peine essoufflé. Khamsim, lové dans ses bras, lui envoyait des signaux apaisants malgré son inquiétude.

Il ne se laisserait pas faire, pas cette fois, et il sentait au plus profond de son être un rugissement d'approbation qui lui faisait pousser des ailes. Il ne lui restait qu'à atteindre sa chambre et il serait à l'abri. Aizen en avait depuis longtemps interdit l'accès à tous. Il fallait grimper jusqu'au dernier étage de la tour centrale et rejoindre ses quartiers par le large pont aérien qui s'élançait entre la tour principale qui abritait l'artère centrale et la véritable aile Ouest, résidence privée du Seigneur Aizen.

Il déboucha finalement au sommet de la tour, l'imposante structure arachnéenne couchée sur le vide s'étendant devant lui, son salut à portée de main. Malheureusement, que seraient les histoires si tout se déroulait vraiment comme on l'aurait voulu ?

Grimmjow, fidèle à cet adage, risqua un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Seuls le marbre froid et les ténèbres intermittentes causées par la flamme vacillante des flambeaux fouettés par les vents nocturnes lui répondirent. Il tenta un regard en contrebas, devinant les jardins et les cours intérieures illuminés par les réjouissances qui battaient leur plein, sentant presque les nuances d'encens capiteuses qui s'envolaient jusqu'à lui. Le pont était désert et seules les bribes de musique qui y parvenaient troublaient le calme apparent. L'Américain n'en fut pas soulagé pour autant. Ichimaru Gin était redoutable en bien des façons.

Il inspira profondément, humant l'air de la nuit, et se mit à courir, laissant la douceur du vent d'Est caresser sa peau mordorée. Les flammes dansant sous le souffle oriental conféraient à ses mèches des reflets irisés et nimbaient son corps sauvage de nuances tangerines. Il était réellement magnifique ainsi.

« Joli, mon beau, très joli. »

Le bleuté se figea en pleine course et tourna lentement la tête, découvrant l'albinos adossé à la balustrade, les bras croisés, à moins d'un mètre de lui, le sourire plus malsain que jamais. Il fit un écart tandis que Khamsim crachait de surprise et se remit à courir, refusant la défaite, refusant d'abandonner maintenant, refusant par-dessus tout d'admettre qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, ni senti avant qu'il ne se manifeste de lui-même. Il était rapide, il le savait, et surtout il lui restait moins d'un quart de la distance à parcourir. Il jeta un regard vers l'homme-renard qui n'avait pas décollé de la rambarde et qui souriait toujours. L'homme-félin voulait y croire, il occulta tous ses souvenirs de Gin, tout ce qu'il savait de lui, préférant se focaliser sur l'entrée de l'aile qui lui tendait les bras.

Un sifflement réjoui susurré à son oreille mit définitivement fin à ses espoirs :

« _Game over, sweetheart_. »

.

.

.

Un long hurlement animal mêlé de rage et de désespoir déchira le silence de la nuit.

.

.

.

Mais ne serait-ce pas là une fin de chapitre ?

Ça y ressemble en tout cas.

Des hypothèses ?

Des avis ?

Des cris et des larmes ?

Vous connaissez la marche à suivre !

Des bisous !

Felicia


	10. Chapter 10 : Ghibli

« La scène s'ouvre sur un petit amphithéâtre plongé dans l'obscurité, aucun bruit ne vient troubler le silence pesant qui règne dans la pièce.

On perçoit soudain un mouvement en arrière-plan, comme une petite silhouette courtaude qui s'agite pour se hisser avec difficulté sur le promontoire au centre de la salle. Parvenue à ses fins, la petite ombre reprend son souffle tant bien que mal en s'époussetant et se dirige vers le pupitre inutilisé depuis deux bons mois, soit une petite éternité.

Elle tapote le micro, avant de souffler dessus, faisant s'envoler un nuage de poussière, la faisant tousser légèrement. Elle se met alors à trifouiller dans les entrailles du meuble, laissant entendre quelques insultes bien senties ainsi que des grésillements typiquement électriques, avant que les projecteurs ne s'allument brusquement dans un claquement sec de fin du monde, en même temps qu'une explosion n'éjecte la petite silhouette et ne l'envoie bouler au fond de la scène dans une traînée de fumée noire.

Toussotant et fumante, elle se relève et revient en zigzagant dans le cercle de lumière projeté victorieusement grâce à ses précédentes expérimentations hasardeuses. Elle souffle sur une de ses mèches qui avait commencé à prendre feu avant de plisser les yeux et de scruter les rangs de sièges vides encore plongés dans le noir. Hésitante, elle se rapproche du micro et prend une grande inspiration :

« Bonsoir…euh… il y a quelqu'un ? Non, parce que c'est plutôt poussiéreux par ici, on dirait que ça fait un bail qu'il n'y a pas eu de passage. »

Un mouvement dans une rangée en fond de salle la fait sursauter avant qu'elle n'affiche un grand sourire :

« Ah si, pour finir, il y a quelqu'un ! Tant mieux, comme ça, je ne parlerai pas dans le vent, alors, euh, vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous présenter vous savez, vous pouvez rester dans l'ombre, ça ne me gêne pas, enfin, euh, même si cela me ferait très plaisir si vous décidez de prendre le temps de me parler un peu de vous. Vous pouvez juste écouter.

Bien, alors je me présente, FeliciaChan, auteure de fanfictions de mon état, Felicia pour les amis. J'espère que vous allez bien, euh, et je sais que vous m'attendez depuis quelque temps déjà pour certain(e)s du moins. »

Un reflet métallique dangereux et des murmures menaçants se manifestèrent de l'autre côté de la salle, toujours dans l'obscurité. La petite silhouette rentre piteusement la tête dans ses épaules et déglutit difficilement avant de reprendre :

« Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier de votre infinie patience et de vos témoignages plein de bienveillance et de menaç…hum, d'impatience, d'impatience, c'est ce que je voulais dire ! Je sais que j'ai mis un temps fou à revenir et je comprends parfaitement à quel point c'est frustrant pour vous, alors je serai brève. »

Elle farfouille dans ses poches avant d'en extraire un papier froissé qu'elle déplie habilement :

« Je suis très fière de mériter votre attention, vous toutes et tous. Vous êtes extraordinaires. Vraiment.

A vous qui avez osé faire le premier pas vers moi, promis, vous ne le regretterez pas.

Mention spéciale _Petits Nouveaux_ donc pour Cherryle, unknown-woman et Asagie.

A vous qui êtes là depuis le début pour certain(e)s et pour celles et ceux qui ont rejoint l'aventure en cours de route, juste un immense merci.

Mention extra-spéciale donc _pour mes habitué(e)s que j'aime de tout mon petit cœur gelé_ : Gamora-Bald, Angelyoru, ErwinCaerul, Tofuette, Mimi98, Ayu, Akahime-chan, Trolocat et Visiteuse T.

Vous êtes vraiment trop cools ! Sachez que toute ma motivation vient de vous ! Vraiment merci beaucoup !»

Elle essuie une petite larmichette avant de reprendre la parole d'une petite voix tremblotante tandis que dans les gradins, l'agitation se fait ressentir :

« J'aimerais terminer mon discours avec un petit mot pour chacun et chacune d'entre vous, alors si vous me le permettez… »

La petite silhouette enfile fièrement une paire de lunettes de soleil, se coiffe d'un haut de forme élégant, avant de sortir de sa manchette une petite télécommande et de presser un bouton rouge luisant, déclenchant une réaction en chaîne composée, entre autres choses, de feux d'artifices, d'explosions de confettis, de machine à fumée et d'un hymne à la joie, tandis qu'un néon d'un orange flamboyant retraçant les lettres **R.A.R.** descend du plafond en clignotant. Elle reprend le micro et hausse le ton pour couvrir le son des trompettes tout en brandissant le poing joyeusement :

Tofuette : Ma très chère Tofuette, je t'avais prévenue que mes coupures seraient t.o.u.j.o.u.r.s. pires. Je suis désolée, vraiment, mais mon côté sadique ne regrette rien. Merci de toujours me suivre, savoir que tu aimes tant mon histoire au point de me menacer me rend tellement heureuse. Que veux-tu, c'est ça l'amour vache. Je te fais des bisous, voilà enfin la suite.

Angelyoru : Waouh, tellement de sentiments dans ta réaction, je ne sais pas quoi dire. T'inspirer comme ça juste par mes écrits, c'est juste dingue ! Comme tu l'as écrit, il faut garder espoir, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Merci de tes compliments, je ferais gaffe au bazooka dorénavant, juste au cas où *sourire ultra-sadique* Des bisous !

Trolocat : Salut, heureuse de te revoir ! Ah, bien sûr que ta review m'a plu ! Si tu m'en fais des comme ça à chaque fois, je ne peux être que comblée. Contente que le chapitre t'ait fait kiffer. J'adore le langage soutenu alors avec Gin, c'est du pain béni ^^. Le but a été atteint si tu as encouragé Grimm, c'est ce que j'ai voulu inspirer. Ah la fameuse coupure…je sais ) ! Merci pour tout, des bisous !

Cherryle : Voici la suite, merci pour ta review !

Unknown-woman : Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, vraiment ! Vous avez très bien compris le système, en effet, rien ne me motive plus que les reviews, et la vôtre était merveilleuse, c'était une apparition de ninja remarquable, merci pour tant de compliments et d'encouragements ! Je suis très heureuse que vous aimiez mon style et ma façon de dépeindre les personnages, rien ne me fait plus plaisir ! Voici la suite, encore merci et à très bientôt, je l'espère !

Amiar-hana : Et ouiiiiiiii, sadique que je suis ! Merci pour ce cri du cœur !

Visiteuse T : Salut, ravie de te voir de nouveau, c'est toujours aussi magique de te lire. J'adore ! Si ça ne sert à rien mais que le rythme est bon, alors tout va bien j'espère ! En tout cas, je ferais de mon mieux pour faire des chapitres épaissis mais ce n'est pas mon style à la base ^^' Merci à toi, bises !

Gamora-Bald : Coucou, merci pour tes compliments, oui, je fais rester le chat haha ! Contente que le clash des gallinacées t'ait plu ! Que de suppositions, tu verras bien, na ! Voici la suite, des bisous !

Akahime-chan : Alors, sache que c'est grâce à toi et à ton deuxième commentaire que tout le monde a le droit à son chapitre ce soir. Je ne sais pas quand tu l'as posté mais je l'ai vu seulement aujourd'hui et c'est ce qui m'a motivé à me mettre au travail. Concernant ton premier review, j'ai aimé le décalage entre l'exigence de la première partie et la politesse qui venait rattraper le tout à la fin. C'était exquis. Et en ce qui concerne le second, le sacro-saint commentaire sauveur, merci pour tous ces compliments visant à flatter mon petit ego, et surtout pour cette finesse de fin, où la curiosité prend le pas et exige la suite tout en douceur. Bravo. Te voilà récompensée de tes efforts. Savoure bien.

Mimi98 : Hey Mademoiselle, comment vas-tu ? Et ton cœur, il s'en est remis ? Tu vas bientôt pouvoir voir si tes suppositions sont justes ! Désolée du retard ! Heureuse de susciter tant d'émotions grâce à mon écriture, je te fais de gros bisous, et te dis à très bientôt, je l'espère également !

ErwinCaerul : Salut, oh ça va, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat ! Et oui, en effet, il va falloir s'attendre à pas mal de choses me concernant. Je ferais ce qu'il me plait de mon pouvoir, crois-moi. Merci pour cette review très détaillée comme d'habitude. Il suffit de se baisser pour ramasser des dindes à la pelleteuse, ce n'est pas compliqué. Sympa que tu compares mon style à des codes manga, je n'avais pas remarqué personnellement. Merci, voici la suite.

Ayu : Salut ! Et oui, pauvre Grimmy-chou ! Cool que ça te plaise toujours ! Voilà la suite. Biz

Asagie : Hey, ravie que ma fin de chap' t'ait plu ! Merci, pour tes observations, ça me fait très plaisir. Je voue également un culte à Gin ^^ J'admets que cette coupure était cruelle mais j'assume et même je le revendique. Voici enfin la suite ! Des bisous !

La petite silhouette en haut-de-forme replie son papier et sourit de toutes ses quenottes, avant d'appuyer une nouvelle fois sur sa télécommande, déclenchant cette fois-ci l'apparition de gyrophares et une sirène stridente, et sortant d'on ne sait où un mégaphone, elle reprend en hurlant :

« Un petit avertissement ne faisant pas de mal : Jeunes bambins, si vous vous trouvez ici c'est que vous vous attendez forcement à ce qu'il y ait dans cette fanfiction : du sexe, des insultes, du BDSM (et oui ça arrivera un jour, soyez en certain(e)s), bref du slash comme on en fait plus. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, visez la petite croix en haut à droite, bonne journée ! »

Elle s'apprête à faire demi-tour quand soudain un dernier devoir la rappelle à l'ordre. Elle appuie une nouvelle fois sur sa zapette, faisant apparaître le mot **DISCLAIMER** en néon bleu fluo ce coup-ci et annonce d'une voix robotisée :

« L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages sont la stricte propriété de Tite Kubo Sama. Mais moi j'en fais ce qu'il me plait, et puis j'en invente aussi alors na ! »

Fière de sa conclusion, elle retire ses lunettes, salut de son couvre-chef et les yeux brillant de mille et une étincelles, incline le buste en une ultime révérence : « Merci de votre attention, maintenant place au spectacle ! ». Et elle appuie une dernière fois sur sa télécommande avec un clin d'œil vers les rangées de sièges assombries, faisant exploser les projecteurs dans des gerbes d'arcs électriques, disparaissant dans les ténèbres avec un rire éclatant.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Ghibli ou La ciaccona de la mise à mort, fin d'une ère et prémices d'un ouragan

 _La_ _ **chaconne ou ciaconna**_ _(en italien) pour violon de Bach est, de très loin, la plus célèbre, néanmoins, elle fut transcrite pour d'autres instruments, tels que le piano, et détail peu connu de la littérature, cette variante particulière donna à Busoni l'occasion de libérer un véritable déluge de notes, les 10 doigts et les deux pieds intégralement mobilisés. Mais c'est la transcription de Brahms, pour piano main gauche, qui révèle au plus profond les harmonies secrètes de cette pièce (composée pour un ami amputé après un accident_ _"la Chaconne de Brahms"_ _reste un des grands moments du répertoire pianistique.)_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Gin l'avait fauché en pleine foulée, le renversant sur le dos, et cherchait maintenant à atteindre sa gorge. Khamsim, projeté lors de l'impact, était retombé sur ses pattes et crachait de toutes ses forces en direction de l'argenté. Rugissant, le bleuté se démenait comme un beau diable pour se dégager de la prise de son assaillant.

Souriant, l'albinos esquiva aisément un coup vicieux du chef de la sécurité qui l'aurait envoyé valser au tapis, en profitant pour attraper ses deux poignets d'une main avec une facilité désarçonnante, lui bloquant les bras au-dessus de la tête et utilisa l'autre pour empoigner fermement la gorge découverte de sa proie, l'obligeant à s'immobiliser net.

« Dégage ! Lâche-moi, bordel, 'spèce d'enfoiré ! », cracha furieusement l'Américain faisant se froncer les sourcils du traqueur qui se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur la gorge de sa proie, la faisant râler de douleur et s'interrompre dans le même temps, faute d'oxygène.

Observant la poitrine hâlée qui se soulevait rapidement au rythme d'une respiration complètement affolée, Gin se lécha lentement les lèvres en même temps que ses yeux caressaient voracement le corps musculeux qui s'offrait à lui. Oh quel splendide défouloir il avait trouvé là ! Il ferait bien mieux l'affaire que ces trois dindonnes gloussantes et braillardes !

Grimmjow tentait désespérément de ne pas céder à la panique. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tombait entre les griffes implacablement joueuses de l'argenté. Feulant sourdement, il se concentra, se forçant à oblitérer temporairement les cicatrices que l'homme renard lui avait laissées en souvenir et se relâcha, attendant le bon moment.

Trahissant son léger étonnement face à cette attitude inédite par un imperceptible haussement de sourcil, Gin, méfiant, raffermit sa prise sur les poignets de l'homme félin avant d'ouvrir la bouche : « Grimmy, Grimmy, Grimmy, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? Tu sais, je ne compte pas te lâcher, ni toi, ni tes jolis poignets, ni même laisser échapper ceci d'ailleurs, susurra-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole, faisant courir sa langue le long de la jugulaire du bleuté qui frissonna de dégoût, tandis que Khamsim crachait de rage. On ne touchait pas à son humain. Le chat s'élança en prenant son élan, atterrissant souplement sur le large torse de Jaggerjack, qui se crispa légèrement sous l'impact avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Ichimaru tourna la tête, s'intéressant enfin au mince félin furieux qui s'interposait entre lui et sa proie. Il leva un sourcil, restant un instant dubitatif avant que la lumière ne se fasse et que son sourire ne revienne sur son visage :

« Mais ce ne serait pas Khamsim ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici, d'habitude tu rôdes dans les hauts quartiers ? »

Le félin lui jeta un regard noir avant de reposer avec autorité ses pattes avant sur la poitrine du bleuté, revendiquant sa propriété d'un miaulement péremptoire.

Le regard de Gin s'étrécit encore plus, si c'était possible, avant qu'il ne se penche vers l'animal qui se tenait fièrement campé sur sa proie désignée de la soirée :

« Lui ? Tu le réclames, lui ? Il t'intéresse tant que ça ? »

Un grondement éloquent lui répondit tandis que le chat doublait de volume tant son pelage se hérissait, le faisant ressembler à une ample boule de fourrure, mais plutôt dans le genre dangereuse la boule de fourrure.

En effet, la poigne prolongée de l'argenté sur le cou du bleuté l'avait fait dangereusement virer à l'indigo et il se débattait maintenant avec l'énergie du désespoir, Gin, distrait, s'en aperçut enfin suite à la réaction menaçante du félin et le relâcha négligemment. Grimmjow se redressa autant que le lui permettait ses poignets, toujours rivés au sol par l'autre main de l'homme renard, crachotant et tenta d'aspirer une grande goulée d'air frais, toussant comme un perdu avant de relever un regard prodigieusement obscur, promettant mille morts à son tourmenteur. Le tourmenteur en question le dévisagea un moment avec tendresse, faisant fi des envies de meurtre de sa proie avant de lui caresser la joue du bout de l'index, esquivant avec amusement les crocs luisants qui ne manquèrent pas de tenter de venir happer ce doigt insultant.

« Certes. Je conçois qu'il est fascinant. »

Cette fois, le feulement de l'animal se fit approbateur.

L'albinos fronça les sourcils, et tandis que son expression tournait à l'orage, il susurra d'un ton venimeux :

« Mais il y a problème, vois-tu, il est à moi. Il a été à moi, bien avant de pouvoir être à toi. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Khamsim lâcha un piaulement moqueur. Le traqueur au pelage d'ivoire, posséder le bleuté ? Absurde ! Son humain bleu, il le partageait uniquement avec son maître !

L'argenté sourit avec indulgence :

« Tu es jeune, Khamsim. Tu as, quoi, environ quatre ans maintenant ? »

Le félin bomba le torse et s'ébouriffa un peu plus la fourrure, gazouillant presque de fierté. En effet, il était tout à fait adulte.

Donc, poursuivit Gin, tu n'étais même pas né quand ton cher Grimmjow est arrivé à la citadelle ?

Miih ?, les oreilles du félin se couchèrent lentement sur son crâne en même temps que son pelage retombait tel un soufflé raté et le miaulement se fit très hésitant.

Pendant ce temps-là, un Grimmjow Jaggerjack à la respiration encore sifflante enrageait, lentement mais sûrement, d'être complètement ignoré au profit d'un chat, certes ce n'était pas un chat ordinaire mais tout de même ! Il détestait par-dessus tout être le sujet de la conversation sans que quiconque ne prenne la peine de lui demander son avis sur la question ! Vexé, il fomentait furieusement un coup d'éclat, relégué dans son coin, quand il dressa soudain l'oreille aux paroles de Gin, anticipant avec crainte la suite de son petit discours.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé il y a presque six ans maintenant. Tu ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé. Tu ne sais pas ce que ton maître a ordonné à l'époque. Tu ignores tout de ce que ton humain chéri a fait et a subi. Tu ne sais rien ! Rien du tout », ronronna l'homme renard avec délectation.

Chaque phrase avait sonné comme un glas pour le bleuté qui avait senti son cœur se resserrer un peu plus à chaque mot prononcé par cette voix de velours qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il ferma un instant les yeux, refoulant avec difficulté les mauvais souvenirs que les paroles doucereuses de Gin avait déterrés.

Bien que méfiant, le chat s'assit sur le torse de l'homme, attentif, attendant les justifications du chasseur délavé. La notion de propriété et de territoire était très importante chez les félins. Il enroula toutefois délicatement sa queue autour de la gorge du bleuté, retraçant avec douceur les ecchymoses violacées qui commençaient à transparaître sur la peau hâlée, antithèse absolue du geste du traqueur, tentant d'apporter du réconfort et du soutien à son humain favori.

Ichimaru sourit à cette vue, plus que ravi de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il se racla la gorge et entama son récit :

« Vois-tu, quand ce splendide spécimen ici présent s'est retrouvé dans notre beau pays, bon gré mal gré, je te l'accorde, il a fallu lui inculquer les bonnes manières, et il se trouve qu'il était particulièrement peu réceptif à ses leçons. Vilain garçon, roucoula-t-il en caressant de sa main libre les mèches azurées de l'homme qu'il maintenait plaqué au sol, le faisant renâcler et gronder.

Il a donc fallu recourir aux grands moyens pour le …stimuler ? Disons plutôt, le pousser à développer son attention et ses capacités. J'ai donc intégré son petit programme quotidien. Il faut dire qu'au départ, il n'a pas été attentif du tout. Mais au fur et à mesure des séances, il a été forcé de reconsidérer ses options. J'ai contribué à faire de lui ce qu'il est maintenant, le parfait petit soldat, enfin presque parfait », sourit Ichimaru en entendant ledit parfait petit soldat jurer violemment.

Khamsim émit un piaulement intransigeant, certes, il comprenait ce que racontait le délavé mais il n'avait aucune preuve tangible de sa légitimité sur son humain.

Gin ne broncha pas, si ce n'est par un léger rire, amusé de l'impatience évidente du félin.

« J'y viens, j'y viens. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une boule de poils. »

L'animal gronda mais resta assis, attendant la suite, décidant de passer outre l'expression dégradante.

« Bien. Mon travail consistait donc à former notre petit chaton ici présent… » Il fut vite interrompu par le chaton en question, de fort méchante humeur :

« M'appelle pas comme ça ! Et arrête de faire comme si j'tais pas là ! Relâche-moi, putain de bordel de merde ! »

« Ma, ma, langage, mon beau, langage, le stoppa l'albinos en posant d'autorité ses doigts sur la bouche du bleuté, qui vit irrémédiablement rouge et ne se laissa pas faire, pas cette fois-ci.

* * *

Le traqueur ramena vivement sa main devant son visage, contemplant avec curiosité son index et son majeur ensanglantés, fixant le fluide écarlate qui s'écoulait librement des ouvertures que les crocs tranchants de l'azuré avaient laissées dans sa chair.

Grimmjow, toujours maintenu au sol par l'autre main de l'argenté qui ne l'avait pas lâché malgré la surprise, cracha puis sourit de toutes ses dents, ses canines d'ordinaire immaculées teintées de vermillon.

Khamsim, qui avait sauté sur le côté, inclina la tête sur le côté, intrigué. Après tout, si son humain voulait affronter le traqueur, libre à lui. En plus, il avait trop rarement vu le bleuté combattre, ça promettait d'être intéressant.

Gin releva la tête, plongeant dans le bleu lagon satisfait du regard de Grimmjow et sans rompre le contact, porta sa main à ses lèvres et recueillit le liquide vital du bout de la langue, ouvrant lentement les yeux. Le bleuté perdit son sourire petit à petit en assistant avec effroi à la transformation des pupilles de l'albinos, passant de cercles parfaits à de simples fentes verticales, sombres écorchures luisantes dans le translucide éthéré des iris du renard qui n'avait pas cillé un seul instant durant tout le processus. Un frisson glacial remonta le long de son échine, car la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ces yeux-là, tout s'était très mal fini.

Le défiant malgré tout, ses yeux toujours plantés dans ceux, dorénavant fendus, du traqueur, il frémit lorsque son attention se concentra malgré lui sur la saveur métallique qui imprégnait sa langue, arôme jumeau de celui du liquide sombre qui tâchait le menton de l'homme renard qui lui faisait face, et qui le fixait toujours en souriant.

« J'admets que je ne m'y attendait pas à celle-là. Le chaton sait mordre en définitive. » Le bras libre de l'argenté se mut à une vitesse terrifiante, inhumaine, agrippant le bleuté à la gorge, lui coupant la respiration sur le coup, ses doigts venant parfaitement s'imprimer sur les empreintes qui ornaient déjà sa peau. L'Américain se débattit tant bien que mal, suffocant, tandis que Gin rapprochait son visage, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles ensanglantés ne se mêlent.

« Tu sais mon beau, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire du mal. J'avais prévu de te faire courir et de jouer avec toi une fois que je t'aurais attrapé. Je voulais juste t'embêter un peu, comme au bon vieux temps. Rien de bien méchant, tu me connais, murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme, au timbre presque…attristé ?

Grimmjow haleta douloureusement, bien incapable de répondre. Le traqueur desserra sa prise une fraction de seconde, laissant un Jaggerjack à l'agonie inspirer avidement une bouffée d'oxygène et reprit :

« Mais tu es plus imprévisible que ce que j'aurais cru. Et tu m'as gratifié de ceci », conclut-il avec un soupir navré, en agitant ses doigts rougis qui avaient fini par relâcher sa gorge pour ce faire.

Il saisit délicatement le menton de son vis-à-vis qui ne broncha pas, le maculant de vermeil par la même occasion et approcha sa bouche ourlée de rouge de son oreille :

« C'était inattendu, vraiment. Je pensais que tu n'étais plus qu'une marionnette brisée, un jouet cassé d'avoir été trop utilisé. Mais tu étais là tout ce temps, ton vrai toi, ta volonté si féroce dissimulée sous ce vernis de silence et d'obéissance. Tu étais déjà alléchant avant mais là…oh là c'est encore mieux !, chuchota Gin avec délectation, presque ronronnant. Après tout, avec un peu de sauvagerie c'est toujours plus plaisant. »

L'aura de l'albinos tressautait comme une onde radio mal réglée, parfait reflet de l'agitation et de l'excitation entre lesquelles l'homme renard oscillait.

Le souffle violent si caractéristique du Ghibli se leva, amenant avec lui des myriades de poussières d'étoile dans la nuit, faisant virevolter les vêtements des deux protagonistes et la fourrure du félin spectateur, soulevant une masse d'air chaud et sec, figeant pour un instant la scène, instantané irréel d'un drame à venir.

Alarmé par le changement distinct de l'atmosphère, Grimmjow tenta un mouvement de recul.

Gin ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

* * *

...

...

...

Une voix éthérée se fit soudain entendre dans l'amphithéâtre plongé dans la stupeur autant que dans l'obscurité et susurre doucereusement : « A suivre... »


	11. Chapter 11 : Sharav

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

J'espère que vous vous portez bien et…quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Oui, c'est un nouveau chapitre et ?

Ah. Oui. J'ai peut être mis un peu longtemps à le sortir, c'est ça ?

4 mois ? Z'êtes sûrs ?

Oui, bon, j'avoue, c'est un peu beaucoup.

Mais euh, je suis désolée… Comment vous résumer cela ?

Partiels. Vacances. Révisions de rattrapages (Pourquoi tant de haine Seigneur ?). Partiels de rattrapages. Retour aux sources et bim ! Me voilà !

Alors, ça fait moins les malins hein ?

Bref, je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, et je serai plus régulière, c'est promis, juré, craché, reuptffitch (oui, c'est mon onomatopée pour un crachat, rigolez pas, j'y ai réfléchi sérieusement pendant 5 minutes).

On repart pour une belle année ensemble, je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée !

Faisons les choses dans l'ordre :

Mention extra-spéciale pour mes habitué(e)s que j'aime de tout mon petit cœur gelé : Gamora-Bald, Angelyoru, ErwinCaerul, Tofuette, Mimi98, Visiteuse T, Asagie, Trolocat, Akahime-chan et SB38. Merci de votre fidélité, vous êtes ma récompense et ma motivation.

* * *

Mais voici venir une RAR sauvage :

Angelyoru : Ok, euh alors j'ai encore besoin de Gin pour la suite de l'histoire, donc laisse le moi encore un peu s'il te plait ! Tu verras bien assez tôt ce qu'il s'est passé i ans de cela. Mais en tout cas, quelle belle panoplie de matériel de torture, tu partages ? Contente que mon intro t'ait plu, je m'étais beaucoup investie dedans ^^ Chaque mot de remerciement était pensé à 100%, je suis heureuse qu'ils aient su te toucher !

Trolocat : Salut ! Je suis ravie de te retrouver, fidèle au poste, c'est un vrai bonheur à chaque fois ! Oh oh oh, je suis contente que tout cela t'intrigue, hé hé ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu en sauras plus, en temps voulu ! Et oui, Khamsim est un animal plein de surprises, heureuse qu'il te plaise ! Est-ce que ton cerveau et ton cœur te mènent sur la bonne ou la mauvaise voie à propos de Gin, qui sait ? Hahaha, il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour notre petit Ichigo malheureusement. De rien pour le chapitre, merci pour tous tes encouragements, plein de bisous. Voilà la suite tant attendue, elle a fini par te parvenir )

Gamora-Bald : Hey hey ! Merci pour tes compliments, moi je ne me lasserai jamais de les lire, mélodieux, c'est un très beau qualificatif pour mes mots. Cool que l'intro t'ait plu ! Concernant l'histoire principale, et oui, pauvre chou, il en prend plein la figure avec notre cher Gin. Ravie que Khamsim te plaise toujours ! Génial que tu ais passé un bon moment en lisant mon histoire, voici la suite, enfin !

Asagie : Hey, je suis navrée que tu ais dû l'attendre encore plus celui-ci, et j'espère que tu y croyais encore ! Heureuse que Khamsim te plaise vraiment bien ainsi que l'échange avec notre Gin national (ouiiii tu l'aimes bien, je suis contente !). Pardon pour la frustration, c'est comme ça que je fais pour vous tenir en haleine, merci pour tes compliments sur mon écriture ^^ Bravo pour avoir remarqué l'allusion à l'ouragan, hé hé ! C'est super que tu fasses gaffe aux anecdotes, j'y mets beaucoup de cœur à chaque fois ! Si ça permet de mieux t'immerger dans mon univers, j'ai tout gagné !

Visiteuse T : Hello ! Merci d'avoir apprécié mon intro ! Oh mon dieu, quelqu'un qui ne me reproche pas mon temps de publication, miracle de la vie ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Et oui, Gin n'agit pas pour se faire apprécier, heureusement que Khamsim veille au grain ! Grimmjow étant ce qu'il est, tu peux être sûre qu'il n'en restera pas là, néanmoins, il a vécu énormément de choses qui ont affecté son caractère durant ces 6 ans, et il va lui falloir beaucoup de force et de courage pour se retrouver tel qu'il était. Ah, pour le moment, je devais choisir entre des nouvelles de Grimm ou bien d'Ichi, il va falloir patienter pour Ichi, désolée )

Bonne soirée à toi, voilà la suite !

Mimi98 : Hellow ! Désolée pour ta seconde attaque consécutive ! Oh donc tu votes pour Aizen et non Gin, hein ? Intéressant, très intéressant… P.s. : Et oui, j'avais disparu, et j'ai encore récidivé, toutes mes excuses ! Merci pour toutes tes pensées positives, elles me font très plaisir, merci de ne pas m'avoir oubliée !

Tofuette : Oh my, quel accueil pour le chapitre précédent, j'espère que ton frère n'est pas trop traumatisé ! Merci pour tes compliments sur mon intro, j'y avais mis beaucoup de cœur ^^ et oui, en effet, le classement des R.A.R. se fait à travers la vitesse de review hahaha, la plus rapide va direct en top 1.

Contente que mon écriture te plaise toujours, ça fait plaisir à lire, je ne me lasserai jamais de le voir écrit noir sur blanc. J'avoue, cette fin était mortelle (pardon).

Oh, si tu as planté ta tente, je prie pour que tu ais prévu assez de provisions, parce que là j'ai un peu abusé niveau timing ! Même si j'ai été assez attentive pour noter l'éclat dépassant de ton sac, gloups !

SB38 : Coucou ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on est jamais à la bourre quand il s'agit de lire un bon chapitre, regarde-moi en ce qui concerne mon temps de parution, haha ha ! Merci pour tes compliments sur ma manière d'écrire, ça me fait plaisir ! Tu verras bien assez tôt pour tes questionnements hé hé ! Voilà enfin la suite, bisous !

ErwinCaerul: Salut, merci pour tes compliments sur mon intro et le chapitre en général ! En tout cas, pas d'inquiétude, chaque information arrivera au moment qui lui est propre, mais pour cela, il va falloir patienter…

Désolée pour le temps d'attente, en espérant que ce chapitre saura combler tes attentes,

Akahime-chan : Eh bien, bonjour au fait, oui je vais bien, merci et toi ? Ha ha, je te taquine, ma foi, je crois bien que tu vas devenir une habituée de la motivation de dernière minute, comme la fois précédente, c'est ta review, disons, musclée qui m'a motivée à poster ce chapitre (à mon avis ce sont les majuscules qui ont fait toute la différence). Bref, merci pour tes compliments et ton coup de pied au derrière, VOICI LA SUITE !

* * *

Voilà, pfiou, enfin fini de répondre aux reviews, dernière ligne droite avant le chapitre :

Un petit avertissement ne faisant pas de mal : Jeunes bambins, si vous vous trouvez ici c'est que vous vous attendez forcement à ce qu'il y ait dans cette fanfiction : du sexe, des insultes, du BDSM (et oui ça arrivera un jour, soyez en certain(e)s), bref du slash comme on en fait plus. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, visez la petite croix en haut à droite, bonne journée !

En bref, pour conclure cette longue introduction, je vais laisser place à ce que vous attendez toutes et tous, je vous remercie encore une fois pour tant de soutien et de compliments, je suis une auteure comblée (et à la bourre) !

L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages sont la stricte propriété de Tite Kubo Sama.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Sharav ou Passacaglia taboue d'une détresse à vif qui trouve enfin sa source**

 _Le mot passacaglia, danse en trois temps au rythme solennel et obstiné, vient des mots espagnols ou italiens passa et calle. En effet, la passacaille apparaît dans les bateaux où les marins, pour oublier et rythmer l'effort, chantaient les mêmes notes en litanie. Arrivés au port ils échangeaient leurs chants avec les autres marins d'où le nom passacalle et ensuite passacaille. L'une des passacaglias les plus remarquables ayant traversé les siècles fut « Homo fugit velut umbra - Passacaglia della vita », qui se traduit littéralement par « L'Homme s'enfuit comme une ombre - Passacaille de la vie »._

 **Précédemment :**

 _Le souffle violent si caractéristique du Ghibli se leva, amenant avec lui des myriades de poussières d'étoiles dans la nuit, faisant virevolter les vêtements des deux protagonistes et la fourrure du félin spectateur, soulevant une masse d'air chaud et sec, figeant pour un instant la scène, instantané irréel d'un drame à venir._

 _Alarmé par le changement distinct de l'atmosphère, Grimmjow tenta un mouvement de recul._

 _Gin ne lui en laissa pas le temps…  
_

* * *

Le traqueur fondit sur les lèvres du bleuté, l'entraînant dans un baiser sauvage et exigeant. Leurs lèvres ondoyaient, l'un, rétif, tentant de s'échapper, l'autre, passionné, le poursuivant avec toute sa rage. Bientôt la langue impérieuse de l'argenté vint quémander plus, obligeant l'azuré à entrouvrir la bouche et s'insinua dans l'antre accueillante, répandant partout la saveur métallique de son propre sang, entremêlant et fusionnant leurs sens bouillonnants. Grimmjow gémit d'impuissance, fermant les yeux de détresse, ne pouvant plus supporter le poids des pupilles fendues du traqueur qui semblaient le sonder jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, le narguant sans vergogne.

Ichimaru, pour sa part, savourait simplement le goût du sang, mêlé à une saveur nouvelle, exotique et délicate, qu'il devinait être celle du bleuté lui-même. Cette association, décida-t-il immédiatement, était à la fois délicieusement unique et diaboliquement entêtante. De ce fait, il s'amusa à faire durer le baiser le plus longtemps possible, se délectant des tentatives de fuite du tatoué. Finalement, l'albinos dut bien se résoudre à quitter les lèvres de l'Américain. Alors qu'il se reculait enfin, il sentit le corps du bleuté se relâcher de soulagement, il se permit donc une dernière vicissitude, refermant sournoisement ses dents sur la langue de sa proie.

Grimmjow rouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant les canines mordre sa chair, plongeant dans les pupilles assombries de l'argenté tandis qu'il s'éloignait sans lâcher prise. L'azuré se retrouva rapidement face à un dilemme fort désagréable, en effet, soit il suivait le mouvement induit par l'albinos, soit il était bien parti pour se faire arracher la langue par le même dit-albinos. Une vive douleur fit implicitement basculer sa décision lorsque Gin resserra légèrement la mâchoire, impatient. Grimmjow se redressa au maximum, se collant presque à la poitrine de l'argenté, du moins autant que le lui permettaient ses bras tendus vers l'arrière, ses poignets toujours maintenus au sol par la poigne du traqueur commençant d'ailleurs à le faire sérieusement souffrir.

Ledit traqueur poussa le vice jusqu'à ce que Jaggerjack ne gémisse de douleur, le dos arqué à la limite de la rupture. Ichimaru s'était arrangé pour que le bleuté se retrouve inévitablement plaqué contre son torse, lui permettant ce faisant de ressentir le moindre frémissement de son corps tremblant, cambré à l'extrême.

Du point de vue d'un observateur extérieur, la scène paraissait comme suspendue par le temps lui-même, surprenant ses deux protagonistes, deux silhouettes sybarites entremêlées sur ce pont désert balayé par les vents nocturnes, dans une posture scandaleuse, formant un couple sauvage et dévastateur sous l'œil complice de la lune rayonnante, caressé par le souffle brûlant d'un Sharav approbateur.

Le premier homme, si pâle, semblait refléter l'éclat siliceux de l'astre céleste, ses mèches opalescentes retombant sur son visage fin et cruel, masquant ses pupilles fendues. Le second, son parfait opposé, était fait tout en contrastes, être solaire à la carnation hâlée si bien assortie à sa chevelure azurée, plus bleue que le bleu d'un ciel d'été.

Les deux étaient, à première vue, noyés dans une étreinte haletante, se partageant une même respiration libertine. L'argenté, possessif, dominait le baiser que l'on devinait brutal, et en même temps, accompagnait harmonieusement chaque courbe du corps cambré de son partenaire avec prévenance.

Et pourtant, un œil exercé aurait décelé la faille. Que ce soit les frissons, tant craintifs que rageurs qui parcouraient la peau du bleuté, que son regard effaré ou les efforts visibles que déployait l'argenté pour maintenir la situation dans son état actuel, ces signes démontraient à eux seuls que ce n'était pas la passion, ni l'amour qui dirigeait les deux hommes.

Malheureusement, la personne qui observait la scène dans l'ombre, à l'entrée du pont, possédait en apparence un œil extrêmement peu aiguisé. Elle se recula silencieusement, la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés, avant de faire volte-face et de se hâter dans la direction opposée aux soi-disant amants. Obnubilée par la vision des deux corps enlacés, elle ne prêta aucunement attention à la troisième silhouette renfoncée dans l'ombre de la baie extérieure qui la regarda passer sans mot dire, et bifurqua à l'angle du couloir, disparaissant dans la nuit. Ladite silhouette se détacha de sa cachette, ses yeux vifs n'avaient, eux, manqué aucun geste des deux antagonistes et en avaient logiquement déduit ce qu'il y avait à soupçonner, contrairement à l'autre témoin peu perspicace et inopportun qui s'était éclipsé. Elle sourit dans l'obscurité fallacieuse de la nuit d'Orient et reporta son attention sur les deux hommes toujours placés dans une posture plus que compromettante et ô combien outrageusement excitante.

La chape de plomb à trancher au couteau qui immobilisait l'action vola pourtant en éclats de cristal silencieux lorsque l'albinos rompit l'équilibre précaire qu'il avait instauré en plaquant, en un brusque coup de hanche, son bas ventre contre celui de l'homme félin qui écarquilla les yeux, mortifié, avant de recommencer à se débattre, encore plus violemment qu'auparavant, quitte à se faire mal. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent, indulgent, ouvrit la mâchoire, autorisant le bleuté à reculer vivement son visage autant que le lui permettait sa position plus qu'inconfortable.

« Vois-tu, mon insubordonné Jaggerjack, j'avais d'autres expectations pour ce soir mais tu m'as fait changer mes plans. Alors, je vais t'énoncer le programme de la soirée et on va voir ce que tu en penses, d'accord ? Je vais tout d'abord te lâcher, juste le temps que tu te remettes droit sur tes pattes, de toute façon si tu essayes de m'échapper, ce sera juste pire, pour toi j'entends. Ensuite je vais te traîner jusqu'à mes appartements, probablement te jeter sur le lit, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, t'enlever tout ce tissu gênant, en le déchirant en fins lambeaux de préférence, et t'utiliser comme bon me semblera pour t'exprimer toute la frustration que j'accumule depuis ce matin. Ou alors juste te baiser sur le tapis et t'écouter gémir, ça pourrait être pas mal aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?, gouailla Gin d'un ton docte, songeur, son masque affable s'était craquelé, ne dissimulant plus que sporadiquement la folie sourde qui vagabondait et sautillait au creux de son regard.

Pour sa défense, l'homme renard flirtait avec ses limites depuis toujours, se maintenant tel un équilibriste sur le cordon de la raison, folâtrant aux frontières de la démence avec l'aisance que confère la pratique. Pourtant, l'accumulation d'événements contrariants au cours de la journée avait mis son self-control à rude épreuve, mais ça, à la rigueur, il en avait l'habitude. Puis il avait fallu qu'il croise CETTE personne, ce qui n'avait fondamentalement pas aidé. Ensuite… bon, il passait volontiers outre les trois empotées de service. Mais ce que sa nature n'avait pas pu supporter, c'était que SA proie ose lui résister autant. Oh, ça ne l'avait pas tant contrarié que cela, au contraire, non, la désobéissance de l'homme félin n'avait fait qu'enflammer son être, libérant ses pulsions prédatrices. Et pour couronner le tout, l'odeur délicieuse du bleuté ainsi que la chaleur typique de sa condition avaient fait fondre sa maîtrise de soi.

Le goût du sang avait déclenché sa transmutation, il le savait mais il avait réussi à limiter le changement à ses yeux. Mais maintenant, ses instincts étaient entrés en fusion, noyant sa conscience et son jugement dans un maelstrom brouillon d'où ressortaient nettement désir de domination et excitation dévastatrice, pour ne citer que ces deux-là. Et retenir plus longtemps son naturel devenait plus éprouvant à chaque seconde qui passait. Il avait pesé rapidement ses options, luttant pour maintenir ses pensées aussi claires que possible. Après quelques secondes de difficile réflexion, le traqueur avait fini par arrêter son choix et en était arrivé à une très simple et unique conclusion : Aizen n'allait pas être content. Du tout.

Grimmjow, de son coté, était enragé. Putain mais il n'avait rien demandé à personne ! Lui, ce qu'il voulait c'était retourner tranquillement dans sa chambre et dormir pour oublier sa semaine qui commençait tellement mal ! Et sa vie, pendant qu'il y était, tiens. Mais pourquoi il était sorti ?! Et voilà que l'autre pervers lui tombait dessus ! Il pouvait pas se limiter à ses pouffes, merde à la fin ? Comme si il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'avoir Aizen sur le dos, sans jeu de mots douteux. Non, il fallait qu'il se tape les deux à la fois, toujours sans mauvais jeu de mots. Il en avait plein le cul, sans jeu de…raah, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il change son vocabulaire ! Il en avait marre, ouais voilà, ras-le-bol ! Un traqueur sadique, il pouvait encaisser, il l'avait déjà fait durant toutes ces longues années. Se faire soumettre, il avait déjà malheureusement trop souvent expérimenté la situation pour que cela le blesse irrémédiablement. Le baiser, c'était déjà le geste de trop, mais là, là il fallait pas pousser ! Il était pas venu le jour où Grimmjow Jaggerjack se lancerait dans une carrière de gigolo. Y'avait pas marqué sex-toy sur son front !

Ichimaru le lâcha au moment où le bleuté, écarlate de fureur, passait psychologiquement le point de non-retour, quelque chose se brisant en lui dans un claquement sec.

Sans le soutien de l'argenté, rien ne retenait l'Américain qui retomba dos au sol, poussant un soupir douloureux quand sa colonne vertébrale fut libérée de la tension qui la cambrait si intensément. Gin s'était déjà redressé et le fixait, un sourire dément aux lèvres. Puisant dans ses réserves, l'Américain se releva à son tour avec toute la dignité dont il était capable, aussi droit qu'une barre de fer, sous le regard narquois du traqueur.

Maintenant, il fallait agir vite et bien. Grimmjow, résolu, se plaça de profil, les bras levés, en position de garde, réduisant au maximum les ouvertures que pouvait laisser, il le savait très bien, son corps imposant. Les yeux fendus de Gin s'étrécirent et son aura se mit de nouveau à crépiter et à tressauter comme une vieille radio mal réglée.

Puis il sourit, mais d'un sourire si doux qu'il en aurait fait fondre l'intégralité des neiges éternelles du continent, si elles avaient eu la mauvaise idée de se trouver là.

Le traqueur, à la grande inquiétude de l'homme félin, se recula alors de quelques pas, contemplant le bleuté figé en position défensive, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil ravageur, atrocement hors contexte, et de simplement lever les bras, relâchant son aura. Entièrement. Sans aucune retenue.

* * *

Le Sharav est le cousin du Khamsim, ce nom est dérivé de l'Hébreu et signifie chaleur brûlante ou vague d'air et de feu, il est capable de s'abattre sur le Moyen Orient en un clin d'oeil, et ce même en plein hiver...

Suite au prochain chapitre...

N'oubliez pas de reviewer, ça sauve les bébés potamochères de Madagascar ! (et si vous ignorez ce qu'est un potamochère, renseignez vous, ça vaut le coup d'œil)

Des bisous !


	12. Chapter 12 : Gharbi

Bonsoir bonsoir !

2 mois, il y a pas mort d'homme, c'est deux fois moins qu'avant, on est sur un progrès !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, je suis navrée pour celles qui attendent impatiemment Ichigo, c'est pour bientôt mais pas pour ce chap'.

Il s'agit d'une partie de l'histoire qui compte beaucoup pour la suite, et j'y attache beaucoup d'importance, c'est pour ça que cet « arc » est relativement long.

Croyez-moi, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dessus.

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos superbes retours qui me mettent du baume au cœur à chaque fois que je vous lis et relis. Vous êtes ma motivation et mes supporters à moi.

Mention extraordinaire pour mes habitué(e)s que je ne présente plus : Gamora-Bald, Angelyoru, ErwinCaerul, Tofuette, Mimi98, Visiteuse T, Trolocat, Akahime-chan et SB38.

Merci de votre fidélité.

 **Le bon RAR des familles :**

Angelyoru : Hey, bon je vois bien que Gin ne fait pas l'unanimité de ton côté, mes plus plates excuses ) j'ai lu tes hypothèses, nous verrons bien qui a raison en temps voulu ! Merci de ton indéfectible fidélité !

Trolocat : Salut, j'ai hâte de voir qui de ton cœur ou de ton cerveau va gagner la bataille ! Merci pour tes magnifiques compliments qui me vont droit au cœur, j'en ai presque pleuré, tu me parles de beauté et de perfection, je suis comblée ! Tout plein d'amour et de bisous !

Akahime-chan : FeliciaChan au rapport, chef, oui chef ! Bon, j'imagine que tu sais pourquoi je sors ce chapitre maintenant. Un bon coup de pied au derrière ne fait jamais de mal à personne, surtout pas à moi. Oooh que j'apprécie ton débat intérieur, miam ! Navrée de ma lenteur, malheureusement, je suis en pleines études supérieures et le temps dévolu à l'écriture est très, très restreint actuellement. Concernant la longueur des chapitres c'est ma façon de raconter mon histoire, désolée que le format ne te plaise pas ^^' Merci pour la motivation que tu m'offres à chaque fois !

Visiteuse T : Hello hello, oh mon dieu, le début de ta review m'a légèrement fait flipper, heureusement que tu m'embêtes pour de faux, pour te répondre oui mes épreuves se sont bien passées, merci de demander ^^ Merci de tes petits compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. Hé hé hé concernant tes pronostics, ah bah il faut suivre Mademoiselle, qu'est donc devenu Ichigo ? Tu le sauras bientôt ^^ Gniéhéhé, Aizen, hein ? Bref, merci pour ta review, et pour ta fidélité ! Bisous !

Mimi98 : Oh non, ne meurs pas ! Hin hin, pour les effets de l'aura de Gin, tu verras bien ! Mon petit Grimmy, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, tu sais. Malheureusement, la vie n'est jamais rose, et il faut traverser bien des épreuves pour trouver le bonheur. Pardon pour les dégâts occasionnés. Hé hé, tu me trouves sympathique ? Merci ! Plein d'amour sur toi, bisous !

Tofuette : Hey ! Ouiiii, je me demandais où tu étais passée ! Pas grave si c'est toujours la même chose, je ne me lasse absolument pas de lire tous ces beaux compliments qui me flattent beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien. Non, promis, pas de drogue, juste mon amour de l'écriture et toute mon âme. Moi aussi, je vous aime fort, plein d'amour sur toi ! (nan, j'ai pas vu de couteau, pas du tout) P.S. : t'inquiète pour le post sur le chap' 1, c'est pas grave, hahaha !

SB38 : Voui, j'ai essayé de faire ça bien, les réponses à tes questions bientôt, merci pour tes compliments, plein de bisous !

Anna-by-Yaoi: Hey ! Ouiii, une petite nouvelle ! Bienvenue, bienvenue ! Magnifique, carrément ? Waouh, merciii ! Vraiment, tu trouves tout ce que tu recherches dans mon histoire ? C'est le plus beau des compliments que l'on puisse me faire ! Merci beaucoup de t'être manifestée ! Bisous !

ErwinCaerul : Wow, je pose mes lunettes un court instant par respect pour ce texte assez tarabiscoté et très recherché, splendide métaphore en tout cas. Merci beaucoup, même si j'aurais bien aimé un avis explicite du chapitre

Gamora Bald : Hellow ma douce amie, je vous attendais de pied ferme et vous voilà enfin…étalée à mes pieds, sollicitant mon pardon. Allons, allons pas de ça entre nous :D ! Hé oui, Grimmy prend bien cher et Gin est au summum de sa forme, Ichigo se fait attendre mais il arrive, sois en certaine ! En effet, tu n'auras pas patienté bien longtemps, voici la suite ! Ow merci de me dire ça, je me donne vraiment à fond tu as raison, merci de le reconnaitre ! Gros bisous !

Un petit avertissement ne faisant pas de mal : Jeunes bambins, si vous vous trouvez ici c'est que vous vous attendez forcement à ce qu'il y ait dans cette fanfiction : du sexe, des insultes, du BDSM (et oui ça arrivera un jour, soyez en certain(e)s), bref du slash comme on en fait plus. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, visez la petite croix en haut à droite, bonne journée !

En bref, pour conclure cette longue introduction, je vais laisser place à ce que vous attendez toutes et tous, je vous remercie encore une fois pour tant de soutien et de compliments, je suis une auteure comblée (et à la bourre) !

L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages sont la stricte propriété de Tite Kubo Sama.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Gharbi ou Marcato d'une incompréhension mutuelle noyée par le désir d'un éveil irréversible

 _ **Marcato** est un mot italien (marcato : marqué) désignant une manière de jouer les notes en martelant celles-ci. Le musicien pouvant détacher chaque note ou les accentuer. Sa principale utilisation est d'attirer l'attention sur la mélodie ou le sujet qui peut être négligé._

C'était comme ouvrir toutes les vannes d'un barrage sur-sollicité et se retrouver en contrebas, sur le chemin de plusieurs milliers de mètres cube d'eau déchainée, du moins c'était l'impression que s'en faisait Grimmjow qui serra les dents, se prenant le courant de plein fouet. L'argenté, grisé, éclata de rire, un rire vrai, un rire franc, plus glaçant encore que les petits ricanements dont il gratifiait le bleuté auparavant. Car la vision d'un Ichimaru Gin riant à gorge déployée, les bras toujours grands ouverts, entouré d'un halo gris terne ondoyant furieusement comme du vif-argent en fusion, était l'une des choses les plus terrifiantes que le tatoué avait vu de sa vie. Son hilarité semblait intarissable, et son rire montait, de plus en plus habité, prenant des accents de démence, frisant avec des aigus déchirants, mettant à l'épreuve les tympans sensibles de l'homme félin.

Puis soudain, sans cesser de s'esclaffer, l'albinos disparut, laissant le chef de la sécurité interloqué.

« -Trop lent, chaton.», la voix, immatérielle, presque séraphique, résonna comme une condamnation à son oreille.

Grimmjow fit volte-face, frappant d'instinct vers l'origine du commentaire moqueur, et ne rencontra que le vide et les pavés de l'arche arachnéenne battue par les vents.

« -Manqué. », commenta la voix amusée, cruellement narquoise.

Le bleuté ne perdit pas de temps à en chercher la source, ce qu'il savait être parfaitement inutile. Par contre, il connaissait un moyen infaillible de forcer son tourmenteur à se montrer. Il inspira profondément et se rua avec toute la vitesse dont il était capable vers la tour des quartiers Ouest, poussant ses muscles au maximum, grimaçant en les sentant protester, les bons traitements de l'albinos ne les ayant visiblement pas ménagés. Ce fut parce qu'il avait poussé sa concentration au maximum, se focalisant sur ses sens les plus développés en négligeant tous les autres, qu'il put percevoir l'arrivée du traqueur. Et lorsque ses bras sortirent de l'ombre, juste devant lui, pour venir enlacer presque amoureusement son torse, il était prêt.

« -Tu ne pouvais pas plus mal jouer, mon ange. », persifla l'homme renard, ouvertement déçu, un éclat translucide de folie douce brûlant au cœur de son regard désappointé.

Ce fut cette phrase, plus que l'attitude extravagante, même pour lui, de l'albinos, qui convainquit Grimmjow que son état l'empêchait de raisonner clairement, car si Ichimaru Gin s'était trouvé en pleine possession de ses moyens, il se serait méfié, au moins un minimum. Et en effet, si le tatoué s'était laissé attraper aussi purement et simplement que cela, c'était parce que ça n'était plus la fuite qui l'intéressait, oh ça non, plus du tout même. Ce qu'il voulait plus que tout au monde, en cet instant précis, c'était faire mal au traqueur, très mal de préférence mais il n'était pas très regardant sur le degré de douleur tant qu'il parvenait à lui en infliger.

Lorsque l'argenté referma son étreinte, se retrouvant face à lui, Grimmjow attaqua en toute connaissance de cause. De par ses réflexes inhumains, Gin esquiva le plus gros des dégâts mais ne put éviter le dernier geste désespéré du bleuté. Lorsque l'homme aux cheveux d'argent le relâcha pour porter précipitamment sa main à sa clavicule, la retirant couverte de sang, le tatoué poussa un rugissement sauvage, qui sonnait à la fois comme une déclaration de guerre et un cri de victoire.

Et comme si le ciel l'avait entendu, la voûte céleste se déchira avec fracas en un éclair aveuglant, presque aussitôt suivi par un roulement de tonnerre assourdissant, duetto fidèle et indissociable, annonciateur des redoutables orages orientaux qui ne laissaient rien ni personne indifférent, imprimant leur marque impitoyable sur la terre desséchée et les êtres qui la foulent.

Bientôt, une pluie implacable s'abattit sur les deux adversaires, seulement perturbée par les trombes que le Gharbi renvoyait presque à la verticale, créant des courants ascendants allant à l'encontre des lois terrestres. L'eau ruissela le long du corps pâle de Gin, nettoyant graduellement la blessure que l'homme arborait désormais sur sa clavicule gauche, faisant apparaitre une marque de morsure extrêmement nette, les crocs s'étant profondément enfoncés dans la chair, témoignant de toute l'opiniâtreté de leur propriétaire. Contrairement à la dernière fois qu'il avait senti le goût du sang de l'albinos sur son palais, Jaggerjack ne souriait pas. Ramassé sur lui-même dans un singulier mimétisme des félins, il attendait la riposte qui ne tarderait pas à tomber.

L'homme renard était parcouru de frissons, son regard fissuré toujours fixé sur l'hémoglobine qui recouvrait sa paume, lentement diluée par les larmes astrales qui dévalaient ensuite son avant-bras, laissant sur leur passage des stries écarlates qui retraçaient les veines bleutées qui reposaient juste en dessous, tranchant particulièrement sur sa peau liliale, à la limite du translucide, avant de rouler jusqu'à la pointe de son coude et de sombrer dans l'anonymat, rejoignant des consœurs sans visage pour ne former plus qu'une. Lentement, il releva la tête, semblant découvrir l'homme qui lui faisait face pour la première fois.

Le bleuté se crispa, prêt à recevoir l'argenté avec tout ce qu'il avait. Argenté qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil, se contentant de le fixer d'un œil neuf. Excédé, Grimmjow finit par craquer :

« -Ramène-toi ! Viens, j't'attends ! Viens prendre ce que tu mérites ! », hurla l'azuré de toutes ses forces, rejetant sa rage et sa peur à travers la trombe, laissant l'eau caresser son visage, laissant tous les sentiments qu'il retenait refaire enfin surface. Il se sentait vivant pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Un peu comme quand il avait poursuivi ce rouquin d'une vivacité hypnotique et qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à son impulsion de le toucher.

Ichimaru resta silencieux, dévisageant l'Américain sans trop y croire. Finalement, il s'avança d'un seul pas, le mettant instantanément sur le qui-vive. D'une voix brisée par ses éclats de rire psychotiques datant de ce qu'il lui semblait être une petite éternité, il croassa :

« -Grimmjow… Est-ce que tu… pleures? »

L'Américain le regarda avec incompréhension, mais voyons, qu'est-ce qu'il était encore allé inventer ce sale vicieux ? Mais l'albinos semblait mortellement sérieux. Il finit enfin par comprendre que ce n'étaient pas seulement les larmes du ciel qui dégringolaient sur ses joues. Incrédule, il porta ses doigts à son visage, recueillant les perles douceâtres qui s'écoulaient sans retenue de ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas. Vraiment pas.

L'argenté semblait hypnotisé par les larmes du bleuté. Pendant toutes ces années, il ne lui en avait pas accordé une seule, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Qu'est-ce qui était différent maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Il fit un pas de plus vers le tatoué, puis un autre sans qu'il ne semble y faire attention, focalisé qu'il était sur ses paumes qui s'étaient mises à trembler violemment. Il finit par l'atteindre, recueillant son visage entre ses mains en coupe, plongeant dans son regard interrogateur noyé de larmes et pourtant si inexpressif, presque atone. Le choc l'électrisa, et inconsciemment, sans qu'il puisse les retenir, ses mains descendirent sur son cou, l'entourant avec délicatesse, épousant du velours de ses phalanges albâtres les marques violacées qu'il lui avait faites plus tôt.

Le bleuté n'esquissa pas un mouvement, laissant les longs doigts de l'argenté ourler sa gorge meurtrie. Gin ne savait pas pourquoi son corps s'était mis à bouger tout seul mais ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas d'un Grimmjow Jaggerjack dans cet état. Il chercha alors un moyen, quel qu'il soit, de retourner la situation à son avantage.

Inclinant la tête sur le côté, il le questionna d'une voix douce :

«- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu sais de mes compagnons d'âme ? »

Le bleuté resta d'abord sans réaction, avant que la question ne parvienne à traverser l'épais brouillard opaque qui submergeait son esprit. Il fronça les sourcils, interpellé par l'interrogation de Gin, creusant dans ses souvenirs, se raccrochant à la banale irréalité du langage, comme un noyé à sa bouée de sauvetage.

"-Je sais seulement ce que les rumeurs racontent, articula-t-il, hésitant, d'une voix fragile, comme brisée

-Bien, c'est déjà ça. Dis toujours, l'encouragea l'argenté avec douceur.

-Elles disent que tu as deux compagnons d'âme. Deux êtres opposés, ambivalents, aussi paradoxaux qu'ils sont complémentaires.

-Hum. Dis-m'en plus.

-Les gens disent qu'il est déjà bien assez compliqué de vivre avec un compagnon d'âme, alors avec deux, leur intime deviendrait complétement…, le bleuté hésita.

-Fou ? Dément ?, termina le traqueur. Schizophrène, peut-être ?

-Scindé en deux. Ecartelé à jamais. Déchiré entre deux éventualités sans pouvoir avoir le droit d'en choisir une définitivement, rectifia le chasseur

-Joli ! Bien résumé. Et alors, selon ces rumeurs, quelle serait la nature de mes _tehilas_?

-Personne ne sait réellement, récita Grimmjow d'une voix monocorde, les yeux de nouveau perdus dans le vague.

-Bien. Très bien. Et d'après toi ?", roucoula l'argenté en rapprochant ses yeux fendus du visage du bleuté, caressant la peau soyeuse de sa nuque duvetée du bout de ses longs doigts fins, cherchant presque fébrilement à le maintenir sur la terre ferme.

Les iris de Grimmjow gagnèrent en intensité, chassant le flou qui s'y était installé, obscurcissant leur flamme déjà dangereusement vacillante.

"-Serpent, cracha-t-il presque aussitôt, écœuré, détournant le regard des pupilles ophidiennes qui le scrutaient.

-Mais c'est qu'il est observateur, notre cher chef de la sécurité, persifla l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Et pour mon autre _tehila_ ?

-Je ne sais pas", éluda le bleuté, esquissant un mouvement pour se dégager.

Ichimaru resserra drastiquement ses mains, immobilisant l'azuré, le dominant de quelques centimètres. Songeur, il considéra un instant le visage désabusé qui lui faisait face avant de pousser un long soupir résolu. Puis il inclina gracieusement la tête de manière à accéder aux clavicules du bleuté qui tressaillit lorsque l'albinos lécha la zone fine, tendue comme une peau de tambour veloutée sur l'os fragile. La langue chaude de l'homme serpent courut le long de la ligne élégante tracée dans la chair, redessinant chaque courbe, chaque galbe.

Puis il s'arrêta, la pointe de son nez lovée dans le creux de l'os, avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois, relâchant un peu de la pression qui tambourinait à ses tempes, et d'y planter avec douceur ses canines qui s'allongèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elles progressaient dans la plaie jusqu'à devenir de longs crochets aiguisés et s'immobiliser au cœur d'une veine battant la mesure immuable d'une partition vitale. Le chef de la sécurité retint une plainte étouffée, n'osant pas bouger tant que les crocs étaient encore plantés dans sa chair.

Le traqueur se retira lentement, faisant renâcler sa proie lorsque ses dents frôlaient un nerf en ressortant. Grimmjow était mortifié, certes mais surtout horriblement indécis. Si cela n'avait été que douleur pure, il aurait pu le supporter, mieux, tout rejeter en bloc, mais alors que le traqueur avait plongé au plus profond de son être, le contact s'était fait irrésistiblement sensuel et une sensation de langueur s'était propagée dans tout son organisme, ses cellules hurlant et suppliant presque pour plus de contact avec l'argenté. Le bleuté secoua la tête, refusant d'admettre ce qu'il avait ressenti.

"-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu sais. C'est l'effet de mon venin. Et puis œil pour œil, dent pour dent, susurra l'albinos en désignant moqueusement la profonde morsure qui ornait son propre corps

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?, gronda l'Américain, son visage s'assombrissant de manière alarmante.

-Allons, tu m'avais l'air en état de choc, j'ai bien essayé de te faire réagir avec mes questions, mais ça n'allait pas assez vite à mon goût. Alors, j'ai opté pour une autre méthode. Tu vas juste être plus détendu et tu auras peut-être plus envie de me dire la vérité. C'est tout.

-C'est tout ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule, connard ?! Tu crois que j'ai envie d'te raconter ma vie ? Va mourir !

-Tss, tss, attends encore quelques minutes et on en reparle, d'accord mon beau ?", sourit l'argenté .

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Notes de bas de page :

 ** _Gharbi_** : il s'agit d'un vent froid de l'Atlantique, chargé de pluie et imprévisible, il permet de rafraîchir le climat durant l'été torride de l'Orient.

 _ **Tehila**_ : du sioux, ce mot peut être traduit de plusieurs manières telles que la valeur, l'estime, l'amoureux

Des bisous à tous ! J'attends vos reviews avec grande impatience !


	13. Interchapter : It's Up to You

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je serais trop cruelle de ne pas vous annoncer immédiatement qu'il ne s'agit pas ici d'un nouveau chapitre, pas tout à fait du moins.

Je suis ravie de vos retours et nombreux commentaires, et je vous aime très fort pour ça ! J'ai bien sûr extrêmement hâte de poster la suite de mon histoire.

Seulement, et là encore, suite à vos nombreuses reviews, je sais que beaucoup attendent avec impatience le retour d'Ichigo. J'ai donc coupé dans ma narration initiale pour combler vos demandes et vous faire plaisir avec un petit aparté en tête à tête avec notre petit rouquin favori.

Mais !

Contrairement à la suite prévue à la base, ce chapitre n'était pas censé exister.

J'ai donc dû modifier quelque peu ma route et réfléchir à comment l'insérer convenablement dans mon récit.

Il n'est donc pas encore terminé à l'heure où je vous écris ces mots.

Du fait des deux mois qui viennent de passer (rapports multiples à rendre, Noël, Jour de l'An et bien sûr, au milieu de toutes ces festivités, révisions de partiels, et suite logique, 3 semaines de partiels et 1 semaine de relâche), j'ai été très restreinte niveau rythme d'écriture. A dire vrai, on n'était pas loin du néant, au point que ma meilleure session s'est faite en plein vol, dans l'avion qui me ramenait en France pour les fêtes ! C'est vous dire !

Bref, je suis rentrée depuis une semaine, nouvelles matières, nouveaux enjeux, patati patata…

Et je n'ai envie que d'une chose, c'est reprendre de plus belle !

C'est là que se pose mon dilemme de publication, et surtout, c'est là que vous intervenez !

J'ai décidé de vous laisser le choix du prochain chapitre à publier, tout simplement.

Je vous laisserai plus bas un extrait des deux chapitres potentiels, soit un petit coucou à Kurosaki, soit la suite de la charmante rencontre entre Jaggerjack et Ichimaru.

Mais ! (le retour)

Soyez conscient(e)s que si vous choisissez le chapitre Ichigo, il mettra un peu de temps à arriver (écriture toujours en cours !) et, déduction logique, que si vous optez pour la suite directe du dernier chapitre en ligne (le 12 donc), dès que l'on dépassera un nombre valable, c'est à dire, significatif, de votes, vous l'aurez immédiatement, bien évidemment.

Vous pouvez vous exprimer et donc voter directement en commentaires de cette note, ou bien, grande nouveauté, vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur Twitter sous le nom Felicia_chan_FF.

Je vous laisse avec les deux extraits, histoire de vous mettre en appétit, bonne journée et des bisous !

* * *

Extrait numéro 1 : Envoyez Fraise au 81212

* * *

« Exempté des frémissements typiques des locataires noctambules qui abondaient à l'étage supérieur à ciel ouvert, le silence minéral qui régnait dans les cachots n'était troublé que par de faibles exclamations plaintives, étouffées par une lourde porte de métal épais sur laquelle brillait un verrou massif et flambant neuf.

Un peu excentrée par rapport à l'enfilade de cellules, se trouvait une salle ouverte aux quatre vents qui semblait, pour l'heure, très animée. De nombreux éclats de rire gras et un chœur de voix graves jaillissaient de l'entrée et se répandaient dans les couloirs en échos déformés qui venaient rebondir sur les arcs et les parois de pierre, avant de finalement s'éteindre dans les profondeurs rocailleuses des galeries sombres. »

* * *

Extrait numéro 2 : Envoyez Blueberry et Chantilly au 81212

* * *

« Intrigué, Jaggerjack inspira profondément, cherchant à reconnaître ce parfum, à la fois glacé aux accents frissonnants de menthol, et chaud comme les nuances incendiaires d'une forêt en automne. Ce fut lorsque les mèches immaculées du traqueur chatouillèrent sa pommette qu'il mit le doigt sur le propriétaire de l'odeur qui emplissait ses poumons.

Son mouvement de recul fut avorté par la pierre froide et ruisselante de la balustrade. Gin sourit dans l'encolure de l'azuré avant de l'enlacer fermement, descendant ses mains dans le bas de son dos. »

* * *

Je vous attends les amis, à vous de jouer ^^


	14. Chapter 13 : Hégoa

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je suis navrée de ce retard indécent, les cours se sont avérés plus intenses que prévu, avec beaucoup plus de travail personnel à fournir en amont. Toutes mes excuses.

Concernant le résultat des votes de l'interchapitre, vous m'avez surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à une victoire écrasante de la team Blueberry et Chantilly, mais les chiffres sont là, c'est bien le cas.

Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement les personnes adorables qui m'ont confortée dans l'idée que je ne devais pas modifier mon récit et publier à mon rythme selon mes intentions initiales, je vous envoie plein d'amour !

Disclaimer : The boss - Tite Kubo

Warning : NSFW, etc…+18 only !

Je rédige vite mon RAR et je vous publie la suite !

* * *

 **RAR des familles :**

1\. **Angelyoru** (chapter 12) : Ouiiin moi aussi Grimmy me fend le cœur quand il pleure, je suis désolée ! Voui mais non, la discussion ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite uhu sorry ! Merci pour le compliment ! Merci d'avoir voté dans l'interchap' !

2\. **Gamora-bald** (chapter 12) : Hello, merci pour ces belles réactions, vive les frissons dans le dos haha ! Vii Gin est un peu vivelard sur les bords, c'est vrai. Voilà enfin la suite, pardon pour le retard ! Aaah, pardon pour le faux espoir de l'interchap ! Merci d'avoir voté !

3\. **Trolocat** (chapter 12) : Hola ! Oooh donc Gin est passé du côté méchant pour toi hein ? Hm you'll see if you're right later ) Contente que l'état de Grimm t'intrigue, c'est le but recherché après tout ! Oh mon dieu, trop de compliments sur ma modeste écriture par contre, waaah, je suis flattée. Parfait ? Magnifique ? Du bonbon pour les yeux ? Gyaaah je rougis ! De rien pour le chap', pardon pour le retard ! Des bisous, merciiii c'est toi qui es magnifique !

4\. **Visiteuse T** (chapter 12) : Hi ! Je suis heureuse que la transition t'ait plu cette fois ci, je suis ravie que tu aies commencé ta journée avec mon histoire ! Voici la suite, pardon pour l'attente ! D'ailleurs, un énorme cœur sur toi pour ton avis fourni lors de l'interchap', j'ai totalement adoré haha, c'était très clair et très bien justifié ^^

5. **SB38** (chapter 12) : Hey ! Waah, j'aime les comparaisons comme ça haha, et les compliments aussi, merci ! Voici la suiiiite !

6\. **Mimi98** (chapter 12) : Heya ! Oooh non, il ne faut pas stresser pour ça haha, voici la suite, respire un bon coup ! Bisous ! Et merci pour ton comm' et oui je suis en galère de temps pour écrire ahaha, la fac cet enfer pour les fanfics ^^' Merci d'avoir dit que je faisais un super boulot 3 !

7\. **ErwinCaerul** : Merci pour ces reviews analyses toujours aussi pointues et détaillées mais surtout très positives et encourageantes ! J'en veux d'autres haha !

8\. **Akahime-chan** (chapter 12) : Hyaaargh, pardon, je te le fais en mode dogeza ultra super navré, voici la suite, je suis très à la bourre, toutes mes excuses ! Merci d'avoir voté ! Haha, Grimm va-t-il avoir mal au postérieur dans ce chapitre ?

9\. **Trolocat** (chapter 13) : Coucou \o/, pardon pour l'ascenseur émotionnel, merci beaucoup pour avoir donné ton avis et m'avoir suivie sur Twitwi ! Merci pour tes encouragements concernant ma vie à côté de , ça m'a fait très plaisir !

10\. **Tofuette** (chapter 12) : Ok. Alors déjà, nooon tu ne mériteras jamais la mort ! Never ! No soucis pour la review tardive, je préfère l'avoir tard que jamais, je me suis juste inquiétée de ne pas te voir débarquer en fanfare comme j'en ai maintenant l'habitude ! J'espère que tout va mieux IRL ! Merci pour tous ces beaux compliments ! Waaah, divinement bien ? Mon écriture ? *rougit fortement* Merci merci ! Voici la suite ! Par ailleurs, ton vote est exaucé !

11\. **Natsumi** : Bonjour ! On s'est jamais croisées encore, si ? Merci d'avoir fait l'effort de t'exprimer et d'avoir donné ton avis ! Voici la suite !

* * *

Well. Here it comes !

 **LES CHAROGNARDS SE CACHENT POUR RONRONNER ET DANSER**

 **OU**

 **QUAND SOUFFLENT LES VENTS D'ORIENT**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Hégoa ou Staccato d'une découverte alarmante aux arômes annonciateurs d'un non-retour fatal

* * *

 _MUSIQUE_

 _I. − Adv. En jouant chaque note détachée, en particulier pour les instruments à cordes frottées, l'archet s'arrêtant entre chaque note sans quitter la corde_

 _\- Le « **staccato** » [de l'archet de violon], doit être réservé aux solistes et ne donnerait rien à l'orchestre (E. Guiraud, Busser, Instrument., 1933, p. 4). _

_\- Aux profondeurs océaniques de chaque section succèdent les envolements aériens des triples croches, par groupes de neuf, qui tourbillonnent en rondes légères, scandées par de vifs **staccato** (Rolland, Beethoven, t. 2, 1937, p. 487)._

* * *

L'homme serpent se mut de nouveau à une vitesse inhumaine, fauchant impitoyablement les jambes du bleuté, le faisant lourdement chuter sur le marbre mouillé, avant de s'emparer de sa cheville, le traînant jusqu'à la balustrade du pont sans tenir compte de ses gesticulations. Il l'envoya valser contre le parapet, le dos et la tête de son fardeau heurtèrent avec force la surface dure, lui arrachant un grognement.

Ignorant l'Américain sonné offert aux caprices météorologiques, Gin fouilla dans ses nombreuses poches, marmonnant pour lui-même. Il émit un ronronnement de satisfaction lorsqu'il mit enfin la main sur ce qu'il cherchait.

Reportant son attention sur sa proie qui reprenait difficilement ses esprits, il se pencha vers lui, nichant son visage dans le creux de son cou, collant son nez glacé contre la peau chaude et bronzée.

Grimmjow, de son côté, tentait de retrouver ses repères, rendus flous par la rencontre mouvementée entre son crâne et le marbre inflexible du balcon. Lorsqu'enfin le monde s'arrêta de tourner, ce fut pour qu'une odeur familière vienne caresser ses narines sensibles, et ce malgré la pluie battante.

Intrigué, Jaggerjack inspira profondément, cherchant à reconnaitre ce parfum, à la fois glacé aux accents frissonnants de menthol, et chaud comme les nuances incendiaires d'une forêt en automne. Ce fut lorsque les mèches immaculées du traqueur chatouillèrent sa pommette qu'il mit le doigt sur le propriétaire de l'odeur qui emplissait ses poumons.

Son mouvement de recul fut avorté par la pierre froide et ruisselante de la balustrade. Gin sourit dans l'encolure de l'azuré avant de l'enlacer fermement, descendant ses mains dans le bas de son dos.

Un voile écarlate tomba devant les yeux du bleuté. Maintenant il en avait assez. Il n'était pas un défouloir pour les albinos frustrés. Ça faisait bien trois jours que le monde entier semblait s'être mis d'accord pour le faire chier un maximum. Et là, il disait stop. Fallait pas exagérer non plus. Et les rugissements qui résonnaient toujours plus fort au fin fond de son être étaient plus que d'accord.

Ichimaru sentit sa proie commencer à trembler contre lui. Il sourit encore plus largement. Enfin. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Son venin était plus efficace d'habitude. Il se hâta de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé, refermant ses mains sur les poignets du chef de la sécurité frissonnant, les ramenant dans son dos.

Grimmjow, perdu entre sa rage et les rugissements vindicatifs de son âme, ne reprit pied avec la réalité que lorsqu'il sentit le métal glacé se verrouiller sur ses poignets.

Alarmé, il releva la tête, tombant sur le visage inexpressif de l'albinos, plus menaçant encore que s'il arborait son sempiternel sourire narquois. Il testa immédiatement ses options en tirant sur ses liens, se rendant rapidement compte que le traqueur ne s'était pas moqué de lui.

Les menottes qui encerclaient sa peau étaient anormalement lourdes et leur amplitude extrêmement réduite. La chaine avait été passée autour d'une barre de fer forgé qu'il identifia comme étant le pied d'un des braseros qui illuminaient le pont et qui était également rivé à la balustrade.

Cette découverte ne mit pas fin à ses tremblements, au contraire, elle les intensifia excessivement.

Gin s'était reculé pour admirer son œuvre, se délectant de la vision de l'azuré soumis contre son gré, du spectacle plus qu'appréciable de son corps musculeux ruisselant sous la pluie nocturne, reflétant aléatoirement les flammes des braseros qui continuaient à danser joyeusement malgré les intempéries, ses mèches assombries plaquées sur son visage rauque empreint d'une expression sauvage, mettant en valeur les méplats de sa stature.

« Ichimaru…Détache-moi, articula Grimmjow avec difficulté.

L'argenté pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, fixant tendrement l'Américain, ses pupilles fendues reflétant sa démence latente informulée.

Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant, répondit-il presque tristement, faisant tressaillir le bleuté.

Détache-moi bordel !, hurla-t-il en ruant dans ses entraves, le regard paniqué.

Non. Je suis trop proche. Je ne peux pas tout arrêter maintenant.

Détache-moi, murmura péniblement l'azuré en baissant la tête, masquant son visage à la vue du traqueur.

Gin se rapprocha doucement et tendit la main, effleurant la joue du bleuté de ses doigts qui saignaient toujours, remontant à l'aveugle jusqu'à ses yeux d'outremer écarquillés noyés de larmes de détresse. Le tatoué n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il pleurait toujours.

Gin…s'il te plaît…détache-moi, supplia-t-il. Elle déteste ça… »

Ichimaru frémit déraisonnablement en entendant l'Américain l'appeler par son prénom pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et ferma les yeux un instant. Résolu, il inspira profondément et murmura :

"Je sais."

Agrippant fermement le menton de Grimmjow, il retint son souffle et releva son visage.

Intransigeant, il scruta les pupilles dilatées floutées de larmes avant de finalement le relâcher, satisfait, retirant sa main, laissant retomber la tête de l'homme grelottant. Contemplant le bleuté, il se laissa tomber face à lui, lui offrant un sourire encourageant :

« Si tu pouvais te voir…, chantonna l'argenté dans sa direction.

L'azuré, tremblant, réagit à sa voix, relevant la tête de lui-même, exposant au regard de leur public non déclaré, toujours habilement dissimulé derrière son alcôve, ce que l'albinos avait vérifié méthodiquement un instant plus tôt.

Les yeux de Grimmjow Jaggerjack avaient changé. De bleu outremer, ils avaient viré à l'orange doré et ses pupilles s'étaient incurvées, lui conférant un regard foncièrement félin. Et ce n'était pas le seul changement. Ses canines s'étaient allongées, à tel point que leurs pointes dépassaient maintenant de sa bouche entrouverte, laissant s'échapper des halètements rauques, ainsi que ses oreilles qui étaient maintenant pointues à leurs extrémités.

L'intrus, qui s'était bien gardé de changer de cachette malgré la pluie battante, étouffa une exclamation de surprise à la vue de l'Américain manifestement en souffrance et esquissa un mouvement de recul lorsque que le regard fêlé du traqueur s'immobilisa avidement sur sa cachette.

L'albinos reporta toutefois rapidement son attention sur sa proie lorsque celle-ci poussa une plainte déchirante, tandis que son organisme luttait contre la transformation, et se rapprocha prudemment, car, il le comprit rapidement, quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Grimmjow ?, tenta-il lentement, Grimmjow, regarde-moi.

L'azuré riva difficilement son regard ambré dans celui, inquiet, du traqueur et articula péniblement entre ses canines aiguisées :

Gin, ne lui fais pas de mal… Je t'en prie…

L'argenté fronça violemment les sourcils en entendant son prénom passer la frontière des lèvres du bleuté pour la seconde fois en 5 ans, son expression tournant à l'orage. Quelque chose clochait. Il ne lui avait pas menti tout à l'heure, son venin permettait, en définitive, de communiquer en toute franchise puisque les _tehilas_ ne pouvaient pas se mentir. Alors pourquoi la compagne d'âme de l'azuré n'avait-elle pas encore pris le pas sur la métamorphose ? La transformation était censée se dérouler rapidement et relativement sans douleur. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse tandis que le tatoué se tordait contre ses menottes, râlant douloureusement, son dos s'arquant violemment. Il n'y avait pas 99 possibilités ! Après un bref temps de réflexion, il estima à deux le nombre d'options qui semblaient réellement plausibles.

L'homme enchaîné poussa une plainte paniquée alors que ses oreilles s'étiraient sur ses tempes, se couvrant de fourrure blanche aux reflets bleu électrique, perdant leur forme typiquement humaine.

Le traqueur se mordit la lèvre, concentré. Les yeux plissés, il étudiait la situation à une vitesse folle, reprenant étape par étape les événements de la soirée. Primo, il avait eu une journée éprouvante, et sa rencontre avec celui dont il ne devait surtout pas prononcer le nom n'ayant rien arrangé, il s'était rendu à la petite sauterie nocturne, pour rester poli, qui se donnait à la citadelle pour s'y changer les idées. Il pouvait toujours compter sur ce que l'humanité faisait de pire pour s'immerger dans une duveteuse déraison, une extravagance régénératrice qui lui faisait le plus grand bien. Secundo, il était tombé, ou plutôt ces trois gourdes lui étaient tombées dessus, de très jolies gourdes au demeurant, et il comptait bien en profiter amplement jusqu'à ce qu'un félin bleuté particulièrement attrayant ne déboule dans l'équation et qu'il ne change de cible, et ce, fort dommage pour les trois truffes. Tertio, ledit félin s'était révélé encore plus distrayant que prévu, lui offrant une traque délicieuse et une résistance rafraichissante, allant même jusqu'à lui rappeler la couleur de son propre sang.

Deux fois.

La première morsure l'avait peut-être légèrement mis en rogne, certes. Il voulait bien l'admettre. Il avait peut-être outrepassé les limites à ce moment-là. Si peu. Personne n'avait jamais dit que gérer deux _tehilas_ rendait pieux et vertueux. Tout bien réfléchi, c'était même plutôt l'inverse. Les _**akicitas**_ s'accordaient sur le fait qu'abriter deux compagnons d'âme rendait tout plus…extrême. Plus fort, plus intense, plus…violent. Les sensations sont démultipliées, les désirs exacerbés. Peu parmi les hommes seraient capables d'accomplir ce qu'Ichimaru Gin maniait presque négligemment au quotidien. Cet homme était un funambule né, progressant sur le fil du rasoir de la folie, tanguant de ci de là au gré de ses humeurs.

Mais tout bien considéré, il ne l'avait pas tant abîmé que ça, le petit chaton favori d'Aizen-Sama. Bon, deux-trois morsures par ci par là, un petit choc à la tempe, rien de bien vilain. Jusqu'à maintenant.

La métamorphose de l'azuré était bien trop laborieuse pour être bien engagée. Gin ne voyait que deux explications possibles. Soit le bleuté n'avait aucune habitude de l' _ **Hanbleceya**_ **,** ce qui pouvait, en partie, expliquer ce manque d'aisance affligeant, soit…Théoriquement il était possible de réprimer l'apparition du _tehila_ en pratiquant un rituel bien précis, empêchant par là même l'accomplissement de l' _ **Hanbleceya**_.

Dans le passé, on avait usé et abusé de ce cérémonial, principalement sur les prisonniers de guerre, durant les grands conflits de clans. Néanmoins, ces rites archaïques avaient peu à peu sombré dans la désuétude, requérant trop de préparation, de vastes connaissances et d'artéfacts tombés dans l'oubli.

Cependant, ces rites s'étaient inscrits au fer rouge dans la mémoire vive des clans, de par leur extraordinaire cruauté autant que de par l'écœurante souffrance, tant physique que psychique qu'ils infligeaient au thérian, qui voyait son compagnon d'âme scellé dans sa chair.

Même quelqu'un comme Gin Ichimaru avait du mal à ne serait-ce qu'envisager l'exécrable possibilité, et l'horreur que lui inspiraient ces rites était à la limite de l'insoutenable. Lui qui partageait son âme avec deux compagnons, il y était d'autant plus sensible. Faire ça à un thérian et son tehila, c'était juste…inconcevable.

Spécialiste qu'il était de la soumission des corps, il considérait, à juste titre, l'âme comme sacrée. Porter atteinte à ce domaine privé, cet espace intime réservé à des êtres complémentaires, souiller ce qu'il estimait être le summum de la pureté, c'était inacceptable.

Un gémissement pathétique le tira de sa réflexion effrénée, lui faisant reporter son attention sur l'homme qui se débattait faiblement contre le marbre glacé de la balustrade. Ichimaru fronça les sourcils et s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit accroupi en face du bleuté qui releva péniblement la tête, ses yeux luisant douloureusement sous la frange formée par ses mèches assombries plaquées par la pluie, plongeant dans les abysses opalines des iris fendus du traqueur qui en frissonna malgré lui.

Plus que toute autre manifestation, ce fut la peur panique qui dansait au fond des yeux fauves de Grimmjow qui fit sombrer toutes ses certitudes.

Le tatoué avait l'air épuisé, comme si toutes ses forces avaient été consumées par sa lutte. Jamais il n'avait autant ressemblé à une bête sauvage acculée qu'en cet instant. Ichimaru le savait, un animal blessé qui avait perdu tout espoir de fuite était mortellement dangereux. Mais là c'était encore l'homme au supplice, et non la bête, qui le dévisageait avec une volonté d'acier trempé, exténué et à un fil de la crise de terreur.

Un sentiment inconnu traversa brièvement le traqueur à la vue de ce qui résultait de son œuvre, et il sentit un poing se resserrer douloureusement dans un creux de sa poitrine.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Notes de bas de page :

 _ **Hanbleceya : **_ du sioux, mot composé, de hanble, signifiant 'vision/rêve', et ceya, signifiant pleurer – littéralement 'la vision par les larmes' ou 'en quête de vision'

 _ **Akicitas : **_ du sioux, Gardien de la paix (personne qui faisait appliquer les règles édictées par les chefs et le conseil. Ils avaient la possibilité d'infliger des châtiments pénibles.

 _ **Hégoa : **_ vent du sud, chaud et sec, mais suivi de pluies

Voilà voilà, je vous fais de gros bisous, j'attends vos reviews avec grande impatience (ça m'a manqué, j'avoue tout). Et n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Twitter : _**Felicia_chan_FF**_ (si j'ai assez de monde, il se pourrait que je poste quelques amuse-gueules pour vous faire patienter ou bien que j'annonce en avance la sortie des prochains chapitres niark niark !)

A la prochaine !


	15. Chapter 14 : Barrani

-Bonsoir,

Je suis en retard, toutes mes excuses, disons que si je ne dors pas encore avant de poster ce chapitre, c'est que l'on est toujours un peu mercredi 😉

Félicitations à toutes celles (et ceux) qui ont terminé leurs épreuves, voici un petit cadeau pour vous récompenser !

J'updaterai ce chapitre avec le RAR plus tard, je voulais surtout le publier le plus vite possible pour ne pas trop décevoir les attentes et tenir ma promesse !

Donc, très vite : ces personnages appartiennent à Tite KUBO, cette histoire n'est pas à mettre entre toutes les mains, homophobes et mineurs, merci de prendre la porte.

Voilà le chapitre 14 !

* * *

 **LES CHAROGNARDS SE CACHENT POUR RONRONNER ET DANSER**

 **OU**

 **QUAND SOUFFLENT LES VENTS D'ORIENT**

Chapitre 14 : Barrani ou Acciacatura de l'effondrement angoissé d'une certitude et du néant qui en découle.

 _« En musique, une appoggiature brève (ou acciacatura) est un ornement servant à retarder la note suivante, la note principale, sur laquelle on veut insister. Le même mot désigne également une note étrangère à l'harmonie »_

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas. La violence, ça oui, il comprenait, et très bien même. C'était d'ailleurs son moyen de communication habituel avec Jaggerjack.

La subtilité, la flatterie, la manipulation, la flagornerie, la douceur, l'ironie, le sarcasme, la galanterie, ce panel prodigieux, cette palette de nuances sociales dont il usait à la perfection, par petites touches judicieusement placées, tel un peintre sur sa toile de maître, rien de tout ça ne lui était utile dans le cas présent. Rien dans son arsenal mondain ou même militaire ne lui semblait approprié à la situation actuelle.

Ses convictions, ses certitudes, semblaient avoir volé en éclats, et son esprit, loin de l'oasis aseptisé de sérénité ordonnée et de contrôle absolu qu'il aimait faire régner, était dans un bordel sans nom. Dans ce maelstrom dendritique, il ne parvenait qu'à saisir au vol quelques débris de son self-control réduit à néant, happant le vide une fois sur deux, un lambeau de flegme par ci, une esquille de sang-froid par là. Sans pouvoir réellement appréhender ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, croque-mort auto-désigné de ce cimetière psychologique fait de chair et d'os, il poursuivait les éclisses anoxiques de cette bouillie neuronique, tour à tour charogne et fossoyeur.

Pourtant, alors qu'il fouaillait méthodiquement dans les entrailles chimériques à ciel ouvert de sa morgue spirituelle personnelle, il fit une découverte. Une impression incroyablement tenace s'accrochait, les griffes solidement plantées dans le plancher flingué des ruines de son palais mental. Une sensation de vide, paradoxalement si consistante, une sensation de creux qu'il connaissait bien.

Une frustration affamée, avide de réponses, une soif de savoir que l'on ne pouvait étancher, inextinguible. Pourtant aisément condensée en un seul mot.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi.

Le point douloureux dans sa poitrine se resserra derechef, exsudant une chaleur désagréable qui se répandit peu à peu tel un immense incendie, dévorant tout sur son passage, se repaissant des restes calcinés de l'ouragan qui avait méthodiquement ruiné son assurance et ses certitudes.

Il. Voulait. Comprendre.

Saisissant brusquement les épaules de Grimmjow, Gin le força à le regarder, écartant d'une main impatiente ses mèches trempées quasi-translucides qui lui obscurcissaient la vue. Il sonda les orbes d'ambre félins fatigués qui scintillaient pourtant comme des étoiles au firmament.

« Pourquoi ?, exigea-t-il d'un ton pressant. Pourquoi tu ne changes pas ? Tu ne sais pas le faire ? Tu ne peux pas le faire ? »

Grimmjow lui jeta un regard désespéré, ses canines proéminentes d'un blanc d' ivoire pur maintenaient toujours sa mâchoire entrouverte, déformant légèrement ses paroles :

« Arrête ça. Je t'en prie. Ça ne marchera pas de toute manière… alors laisse-moi partir.

\- Pourquoi ça ne fonctionnera pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Ichimaru… S'il te plaît…, murmura-t-il, le ton las de sa voix démenti par le flot de douleur sans fin que reflétaient ses yeux.

\- Je veux juste comprendre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?, marmonna Gin pour lui-même, se mordillant inconsciemment le pouce. Tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandé de ne pas lui faire de mal, tu parlais bien d'elle ! Tu savais qu'elle allait prendre ta place, sinon tu n'aurais pas dit ça ! Alors pourquoi tu me dis que l'Hanbleceya ne se fera pas maintenant ? Tu as changé d'avis ? Tu ne peux pas lutter contre le changement et tu le sais. T'as pas assez de pratique, c'est ça ?!

\- Ça a…vraiment tellement d'im…d'importance pour toi de toujours…tout devoir comprendre ?, grimaça difficilement le bleuté, profitant d'une brève accalmie dans son martyre.

\- Oui. Plus que tout au monde, répondit honnêtement le traqueur sans même une seconde de réflexion, dévorant le tatoué de ses pupilles fêlées.

\- Tch, t'es vraiment un sociopathe de première toi, si j't'explique, tu me laisses partir ?, chuinta le bleuté désabusé, agrippant une folle lueur d'espoir de fuite, l'œil craintif d'anticipation.

\- Si ça le vaut, on verra, au moins j'arrêterai la douleur. A prendre ou à laisser.

\- Merde, t'fais chier ! Ok…bon faut se dépêcher, on va …pas pouvoir tenir plu…plus longtemps…Tu dois...non…pas maintenant Panth'…Aaaaaah ! »

Grimmjow poussa soudain un hurlement déchirant de détresse mêlée de souffrance pure, sa masse imposante parcourue de soubresauts comme si tous les nerfs de son corps étaient bombardés d'influx électriques simultanément, la tête rejetée en arrière, forçant Gin à l'enlacer prestement et à peser de tout son poids sur son dos pour lui éviter de frapper contre le marbre de la balustrade. Couché sur le tatoué, le traqueur, plus frustré que jamais, serra les dents, tentant tant bien que mal d'immobiliser le corps robuste qui se débattait furieusement contre ses entraves, laissant échapper des sifflements de douleur.

Soudain, les haut-le-corps cessèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils avaient débuté, laissant Ichimaru haletant, le torse plaqué contre le creux des reins de l'azuré qui respirait lourdement.

« Ça y est, c'est passé ? Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant ? », souffla l'argenté impatient.

La phrase d'Ichimaru resta en suspens, le silence irréel de la scène seulement brisé par les plics-plocs réguliers des gouttes de pluie sur le marbre inondé et la respiration anormalement rauque de Jaggerjack, toujours étendu face contre le sol trempé, les bras douloureusement tirés vers le pied de fer forgé du brasero auquel il était toujours menotté.

« Oï ? »

Ichimaru tendait le bras pour retourner le corps du bleuté lorsqu'un grondement extrêmement sourd fit vibrer le poitrine musclée de l'Américain tandis que dans le même temps, une ombre efflanquée faisait irruption de derrière la vasque du brasero iridescent et se ruait sur l'homme gisant sur la pierre glacée.

Le traqueur suspendit son geste lorsqu'il reconnut Khamsim à la dernière seconde, sa fourrure ébène et ocre trempée plaquée sur les côtes, qui avait observé la scène à l'abri relatif de la vasque et qui se frottait maintenant vigoureusement contre l'épaule du chef de la sécurité.

Le susnommé finit par se redresser tant bien que mal en position quadrupède, les membres encore tremblants. Khamsim, de son côté, ronronnait avec l'énergie du désespoir, essayant d'atteindre la mâchoire de l'azuré tout en poussant des petits miaulements ravis.

Ichimaru leva un sourcil avant de retenter son mouvement initial, dirigeant sa main valide vers les mèches outremer. Immédiatement, les oreilles fauves recouvertes de fourrure bleutée, qui avaient remplacé la rondeur des ouïes humaine du tatoué, se couchèrent sur son crâne et un grognement menaçant s'éleva dans le silence si particulier des nuits pluvieuses d'Orient. Le corps du bleuté se ramassa vivement sur lui-même, dans une position défensive si fluide, si animale que le doute foudroya l'albinos.

« Grimmjow ? »

Le grognement retentit à nouveau, préventif.

Et l'azuré releva la tête.

« Et merde.… »

* * *

Barrani : vent nord est qui souffle sur la côte africaine, annonciateur de mauvais temps.

Hum, hum : TO. BE. CONTINUED. !

N'oubliez pas surtout : pour bien grandir et rester en bonne santé, l'auteure a besoin de beaucoup de reviews bien moelleuses et savoureuses.

Des bisous !


End file.
